Foxes Realm of Ideas
by DetectiveFox
Summary: This is a collective set of ideas and plot-lines that will be creating into stories for this crossover group at some point in the future. An array of pairings, elements and other such ideas inside. All reviews are appreciated. Comments and Improvements are as well.
1. Title

Hey fellow readers, writers, and authors of FanFiction

Before you ask, this isn't a story per say. But rather a set of fanfiction ideas, whether they be full-long stories or single one-shots, that I will be making into real stories later in the future if they sound good enough.

All stories/ideas present will be based on this Crossover series, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter.

Just to inform you know, most stories/ideas you will see here are in a beta stage. They were written down while the ideas were still there fresh in my mind. So some already have development, while others are just an idea for now.

Meaning, the final version when it's come to the time of being put online as a story will either be changed in bits or parts, altered in minor or major areas, or lengthen in words.

They won't be made into full stories straight away, not until I'm comfortable that I have developed enough with a plotline and elements.

So the main base of these ideas are the crossover-style base mentioned before, though some will involve/contain certain elements from other shows or books.

Each chapter would be the very first chapter of the story, in other words the prologue. Plus if you've seen my chapters as of late, you will all know I like to write long chapters for you all to read.

If it's a one-shot idea, then it will show a good chunk of it, not all but a good chunk of it.

But please remember that these are _MY_ ideas. So I don't want to be looking through the web one day and find someone else has taken it for themselves.

While you read them, _**I would like to know your opinion**_. Like what could work slightly better and so on, which can also help me improve the story for when it will be updated. Also, please don't comment on the spelling and grammar side, as I need to find a BETA Reader.

Finally, please don't flame me if a character you like is flamed in one chapter, don't forget each chapter is different and the personalities would be slightly different in each one.

So I hope you enjoy.


	2. Star within the Night Sky

Story Idea #1

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Adventure.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Please note this story is a rewrite and alternate twist version of my first story: '_**Rise of the Night Sky**_'. In this, Harry is still the Master of the Night Sky. However, the events of A's take place before his first year of Hogwarts, when he's still nine-years-old.

Some of the main elements that would be used within this story:

**Potter Parents** = Lily Potter nee Evans died protecting her son on that night. James Potter survived that night, as punishment from the Dark Lord to live with a hollow heart.

**Supportive** = This story contains a supportive James Potter, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore.

**Abused Potter** = Slightly abused Harry Potter

**Abandoned Potter** = In Japan – Found by Admiral Gil

Please also remember that this is only an experimental prologue. I hope you enjoy it.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

'_How could this have happened?_'

This was one of many questions, questions that have been asked aloud and in thought over and over again, every day for the past eight years of this person's life. Every day they would go through them, hoping that one would answer the questions.

'_H-how could they accuse me of betraying them?_'

The person in question, a man, had thought weakly. He had moved his damaged body into a seated position on the small cot in this area of his. Looking up slightly at the barred prison window, from the jail cell that had been marked as his.

'_How could they accuse me? How could they accuse me of selling my wife and son to Voldemort?!_'

Tears leaked from the eyes of twenty-nine-year-old, James Potter.

He was a man that, once, was a respected pureblood, looked up to by many for how he help against the Dark Lord in the British wizarding war. Now here he was locked away in a high secured ward of Azkaban prison, among others who were true Death Eaters. Potter had been put away under the charges of betraying his own family to Dark Lord Voldemort, the bastard that started the First British Wizarding War.

It had all happened on 31 October 1981. James remembered that night far too well…

* * *

_**31 October, 1981**_

_**Godric's Hallow**_

James was sat in the living room of is families summer cottage by himself, Lily having taken his pride and joy upstairs for a bath before putting him to bed. Their life was wonderful, the only black spot was the war. Due to being in hiding, they couldn't go anywhere or visit anyone. But they believed they were safe, sure they would have preferred Sirius as their Secret Keeper, but the man was out of the country right now in hopes of gaining more fighters in the war against Voldemort.

But that's when it all when wrong on this Halloween night. How the wards fell without realising it, how the door was blasted from its hinges, how the Dark Lord Voldemort simply walk into the cottage.

He remembered shouting up the stairs to his wife. "Lily take Harry and get out of here!"

The young man had then pointed his wand at the well-known Dark Lord while guarding the staircase, something which, quite frankly, not a lot of people actually did when Voldemort would appear on the scene.

Voldemort had to admire the act of courage, the bravery this Gryffindor showed in a time of fear. For certainly it took a lot of guts to stand here and face him, request a battle with the Dark Lord alone and so unprepared. But the Dark Lord had only one goal in his mind tonight, he couldn't afford to play no matter how appealing the thought was.

"Leave, James Potter." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the man, shaking his head slightly. "Or I shall send you to a finishing death, even if I do hate to kill and extinct such a precious pureblood line."

"No, Voldemort." The man replied quietly, his lips trembling with all the strength he could muster. But no matter how scared and sick he actually felt inside, he planted his feet and aimed, gripping his wand tighter against a foe much more powerful than he. "I won't let you go any further. You will stay away from my wife and son."

Voldemort raged slightly that he had spoken his name in anything but fear. However, he kept quiet as he stared into the young man's eyes. He could witness his body shaking slightly but remarkably, the young wizard was holding firm against him.

The Dark Lord stood amused and contemplated the man before him "I will not tolerate defiance, James Potter. Now, step down and accept your fate, and maybe I shall be merciful."

"You show Mercy?" James snarled back quickly at the Dark Lord, for finally he could laugh at something in this hopelessness situation, "You bastards didn't show any to…"

"_**Crucio."**_

Thanks to his years of training as a Quidditch play had caused James's relaxes to dodge out of the path of the unforgivable and didn't have to suffer a horrific pain. Seeing his chance, James flicked his wand at the stray furniture behind him. From it, the sofa, the coffee table, and the armchair transfigured into a pack of roaring lions, which was sent to the Dark Lord.

"Very Gryffindor." The Dark Lord hissed, pointing his wand at the lions. _**"Reducto! Reducto!"**_ he cast twice, striking the two lead lions by blowing their bodies to pieces. This also caused them to revert back to a now destroyed coffee table and armchair. The large lion, made from the sofa, was able to catch the Dark Lord off guard and slash its claw into his shoulder. _**"Sectumsempra!"**_ Voldemort growled murderously, decapitating the lion in half. Before James could cast another spell, the Dark Lord's wand was already upon him. _**"Crucio!"**_

A thousand screams pierced the room, and James's body instantly fell to his knees as he rolled around. Nothing but throat wrenching screams of mindless pain, horrific screeches that sounded so shrill into the night that made all else quiet.

The knowledge that he had lost after what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort lifted the curse and James collapsed before him, panting and almost throwing up in his hurried attempts to stand.

Gripping the post, despite his violently shaking hands at being under the curse for too long, he stood there once more. He breathed heavily while bringing his wand up a final time. And in the weary back of his mind, the man knew that this was his last few breaths.

His entire life flashed before his eyes, first an arrogant teenager in first year, he had been so conceded back then. Then he met Lily, and then…he was so scared to die, those red eyes that told him he would. He wanted to live, he felt so tired and drained, but he wanted to live. The man's vision was going blurry, and Voldemort was sighing as he stepped closer.

"Shall I grant you death then, James Potter?" Voldemort asked, pointing his wand strongly at the man. "No, you will live this night. Then when you wake tomorrow, you will have nothing left. _**Stupefy!**_"

* * *

That was what had happened to him that night.

The man would never have betrayed his own family to anyone, he would have rather died to give them time to escape then betray them. But sadly the man was never given the chance to prove himself or his side of the story. As when he came to, he had been thrown straight into this jail cell. Being told he wouldn't be getting a trial.

This was courtesy of Barty Crouch Senior, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the current British Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold. Barty Senior had used the Marshal Law due to the war, because of this, they threw him straight into this jail cell to make themselves look good and that they were shown doing something.

As for his family…It was thanks to one of the prison guards, who was an old auror comrade of his, that he discovered the results of what took place that night.

At first he was shocked beyond belief that his son. His little Harry had not only stopped the Killing Curse in its path, but sent it right back at the Dark Lord and destroyed him, bringing the war to an end. Of course, it left the question of how it happen, but the fact his son was still alive outweighed it.

Then came the new of his wife.

Lily Potter nee Evans, the one he loved with all of his heart, was dead. She had been killed by the Dark Lord and his killing curse, a few moments before he turned the same wand on his son. Her body was found in front of Harry's crib, signalling that she was trying to protect her son from the monster.

With this news, a part of the man broke that day.

For the following years, he would sit in his cell. Having to remember his worst nightmares day in and day out because of the Dementors. Having to listen to pureblood guards on duty, taunt and mock him over the death of his _mudblood_ wife. As well as times, becoming target practise for the stinging hex of those same guards, when he wouldn't reply to their taunts with any emotions.

James had soon started wishing for his own death just to happen, especially when he heard news that his son had vanished from the Wizarding World. Some wanted to blame him for the disappearance, but couldn't since he was in Azkaban.

Thankfully, he would soon discover not everyone he knew, believed he was guilty.

His brother in all but blood, Sirius Black, was one of the few that was still fighting to give him a fair trial. Sirius was to be the original Secret Keeper, but he was sent out of the country a week prior to the casting of the charm for order business. Sirius knew that James would never betray Lily, the one woman he truly loved, or his only son.

Though being a Black caused him to already be in some negative light. Mainly due to his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, who was a devoted Death Eater and was currently in Azkaban after her failed attempt at attacking the Longbottom family with her husband and brother-in-law.

It was also because of Black, that his spark to live burned. Sirius that informed him that he had found his son's location a month ago, now in his eighth year in Azkaban.

It turned out that Moony had left the boy with Lily's sister, leaving a letter to explain everything. Sirius hated to do it, but he had to force the information out of the werewolf when the man had the gall to say no Black was trustworthy.

Having hunted down the Dursley's address, he discovered that the Dursley's had been arrested for crimes that he wasn't told. Still he followed the trail, which led him to a man in the countryside called Gil Graham.

The man had been suspicious of him at first. But when Sirius provided Harry's birth certificate and photos of him at James and Lily's wedding, Gil told him the location of where Harry was. He did so under the promise that he wouldn't visit or contact until the boy's father trial had passed. Mainly because he didn't want to get the boy's hopes up over nothing.

To say Black agreed, wanting to know where Pronglest was, he was shocked to discover that Harry was living in Japan. The same reaction that James held when Sirius told him the same thing.

Pushing Sirius to the side for a second, another supporter of James' cause was Albus Dumbledore. An elder man that was the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was also the one that led the battle back against Voldemort and his Death Eaters when the Ministry did nothing. The headmaster also knew that the man would never betray his family, after all, he was the one who casted the charm in the first place.

But, sadly, the Death Eaters that had escaped jail with bribes were able to hold strong positions within the British Ministry of Magic. They had been blocking the Headmaster at every turn to try and get a trial for James.

As a result of this, Dumbledore and Black had taken a different approach in the previous years from the current date. As a result of this.

A year ago, Albus Dumbledore had now been named the Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, as well as become the Supreme Mugwump for the International Confederation of Wizards. Sirius Black, on the other hand, was now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he had just beaten Amelia Bones for the spot. Because of these titles, James Potter was finally going to get a trial.

After eight years of being locked up, he would soon leave this hell hole and be reunited with his son.

The date of his trial?

Hearing a click to his left, signalling that his cell door had been unlocked, caused James Potter to look up slightly. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw Sirius standing there, only this time he was in his Ministry uniform. Meaning only one thing.

A soft smile on his face as old Padfoot looked at the condition that Prongs had become in this cell, making notes on how he would punish the guards at a later day. "It's time Prong's, now let's get you out of here." Sirius spoke putting the magic-restraint handcuffs on him, as is the procedure, before gently leading him out of that hellhole.

The trail went for over a week, in which time James was placed in the Ministry holding cells. The reason the trail went so long, was because of the darker fraction of the court messing around with evidence. Namely Crouch Sr., since he was the main reason for Potter in jail.

But by the time the trail would reach the end of the week, it was finished. No matter how much the darker fraction hated it, the evidence they couldn't tamper with had given them no ground to stand on to keep James Potter in Azkaban. As so, the man was freed with compensation, seemingly a quick attempt by Minister Bagnold to be in her good books. After all, he was the father of the Boy-Who-Lived and head of an ancient and noble house. Meaning he would be gaining political aid very soon, aid that he could use against the minister.

Being led by Sirius out of the chamber. James demanded right there and then to Sirius that he wanted to see his son, but his brother in all but blood shook his head. Telling him that he had two months of rehabilitation to go through from eight years of damage done at Azkaban, then, with a smile on his face, he will be making one boy very happy come Christmas day.

Black would also be sending off a notice soon to inform Gil, to inform Harry that his father would be coming to see him on Christmas.

* * *

_**Friday October 27, 1989**_

_**Uminari Hospital, Uminari City, Japan**_

"His life is in danger?" A pink haired woman asked.

"You mean Harry?" The blonde haired woman next to her asked, just to confirm this.

In one of the hospital rooms, two women had worried looks on their faces. This was due to how Sachie Ishida, the doctor of the one in their ward, had now just informed them of the results of this month's checkup.

"Yes," Sachie replied slowly, her eyes were closed as she nodded her head. "As I told you, his nerve paralysis was diagnosed back when he was six, it's in his legs and caused by an unknown source. The source has resorted him begin placed in a wheelchair. Since turning nine, around the same time you found you're lost cousin, to now, the paralysis has slowly spread up his body."

As the doctor told them this, her thoughts drift to the boy in question. The nine-year-old was currently waiting out in the foyer, waiting alongside him was a girl that looked the same age as him. Only while he had messy raven hair, she had red hair tied back.

"It's become very clear in these last two months. We're doing our best, but the way it is now…it may have full spread to reaching his internal" She explained, before looking at her notes once more. "If we're lucky, we may still have a year to find something."

"I-if we're not…" The pink haired woman asked, her voice slightly hesitant to hear the answer.

Doctor Ishida didn't look up from her notes, but her reply spread fear into both women's hearts. "If not. We'll be lucky if he wakes up, on Christmas morning…"

Soon enough the two woman were standing in an empty hall wall, the pink haired woman had slammed her fist against the wall in frustration. The blond haired woman was sat by the window with her head in her hands. Neither could believe what they had heard, but at the same time knew what it was.

"Why?!" The pink haired woman muttered. "Why didn't we recognise it sooner, Shamal?!"

"I'm sorry Signum," Shamal replied, not once looking up from her hands. "I was responsible for making sure he stayed healthy and it slipped straight passed me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

'_It is not an illness. Master Harrison wasn't sick._' Signum thought bitterly. '_It was the curse of the Book of Darkness. The Book of Darkness, which has been with Master Harrison for as long as he could remember, had shared an intricate relationship with him._' Leaning her back against the wall, the woman looked up at the ceiling, speaking the rest of her thought softly aloud to Shamal. "Its oppressive powers had eaten into the body of our Master since his Linker Core has not yet matured. So not only did it inhibit his normal bodily functions, but it affected his life as a whole."

"And as we welcomed our new master with the Book's first awakening, the speed at which it ate into his body only increased." The blonde haired finished as the pink haired nodded her head. "Signum," Shamal spoke quietly, getting the full attention of her companion. "Vita and Zafira needs to know about this."

The pink haired knight nodded her head. "We better go and find them. Otherwise, Master Harry will start to worry."

It didn't take long to find the two down in the foyer, the boy was smiling and laughing with some of the doctors and nurses that were present while the girl behind just smiled and listened. Seeing this, the two knights knew then and there that his smile was innocent and it was something that they did not want their master to lose.

As the day moved on into the night, the wind was oddly strong in this region of Uminari City with the occasional thunder strike. Because of this the park was completely deserted, not one was present bar four individuals.

Signum and Shamal, along with the girl, Vita, and an oversized unique looking wolf, Zafira. Together, the four of them are known as the Wolkenritter, the knights of the Book of Darkness. As all four were present, the mood wasn't a good one. Signum and Shamal had inform Vita and Zafira of that Doctor Ishida told them.

"We must save him." Vita instantly stated, refusing to let believe their master was going to die. "We must save Harry!"

Zafira looked at the office leader of the knights and asked, as her word is final. "Signum, what do you say about this?"

The pink haired knight was deep in thought, she knew one way to save their young master. But to do so, would require her do something that she wish she didn't need to…

* * *

_**Flashback:**_ _One Month Earlier_

_**Nakaoka Town, Uminari City, Japan**_

On this night, Harry was seated outside with a telescope beside him, the clouds were clear and the stars were shining bright. His sketchpad on his lap with half drawn star map on it. A soft smile was on his face as he would alter from looking through the telescope to drawing on the map.

Though his mind was also slightly elsewhere. The reason being he had received a letter from Uncle Gil a day ago, in the letter it mentioned that his father may be alive, something he hadn't told his fellow knights yet. It didn't say any more, but the thought of his father still being alive…

"Master."

The boy had to chuckle and sigh at the same time, no matter how hard he tried, the pink haired knight would always call him Master or by his full name, Harrison. "Yes, Signum?" Harry asked looking over at her, placing his pencil down.

"Are you alright out here?" Signum asked, after all she was the leader of the Wolkenritter and was the most protective at of the four, Vita being in a close second.

The boy nodded his head, leaning back in his chair. "It's not that cold tonight, so I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Signum stood in silence as she watched her master look through his telescope again, continuing to draw some more star-signs on his sketchpad. She could easily see he had a lot on his mind and was trying to put up a look so they didn't worry about him.

"Master Harrison, are you sure about this?"

"About what?" Harry asked, blinking slightly, putting his pencil down once again before turning his wheelchair around to face the knight in question.

He noticed that Signum didn't meet his gaze as she looked down at the ground. "At your order, we will collect the pages of the Book, and you will gain immense power. Your legs shall be cured, too. No one would be able to be a threat to you like that again."

Harry just smiled, he understand the message in her words but shook his head. "I mustn't. You must collect those pages by inconveniencing many people. That's not right. It wouldn't be good to burden other people with my own selfishness. I'm already happy the way I am now." He replied as he looked up at the starlight sky. "My parents are up there watching me, they left me a small fortune. Plus Uncle Gil has also helped by leaving me this house and is looking currently looking after the taxes until I come of age."

"Was he a friend of your parents?" The knight asked as they had never really talked about this Gil person before. But the Wolkenritter knew he must be close to Harry, by how the boy smiles at his mention.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, it's all thanks to him that everything has happened. It's like a wish comes true." He looks back at her, a gentle smile on his lips. "Besides, you have also granted me a wish I've always wanted. Despite it being a selfish one."

Signum blinked and looks confused. "And what was that wish?" She asked, trying to figure out what it was that the guardian could have granted him.

He rolled his wheelchair until he was before her. "That I would grow up happy with my family, and in a way I have." Reaching up slightly and pulling Signum into a hug. "I have all of you with me now. I'm not alone anymore."

The Knight couldn't help but smile as she gently returns the hug, she could see in his eyes that he has been so alone in the past, even with Hayate and Doctor Ishida. The following thoughts couldn't help but appear in Signum's mind. '_Yes, he truly is completely different from the previous masters we have served in the past. The way he treats us wasn't oppressive, he hasn't treated us like tools. I can see why, he even admits that it is a selfish wish, but everyone with a heart like his, deserves at least one._'

As Harry pulled away from her, as a new voice entered the conversation.

"Harry! Harry!"

Looking behind them at the house, Vita had run up to the sliding door leading out back to where they were. In her arms was the bunny Harry had brought her, the one gift that would never usually leave her side when they were in the house.

"What is it, Vita?" He asked his unofficial little sister, as she acts like one a lot lately.

Vita smiled as she asked. "Can I eat some more of the strawberry ice cream?"

"Still hungry after stuffing yourself at dinner?" Signum asked, simply shaking her head at the bottomless stomach of the youngest guardian.

The girl looked away annoyed as she stated. "Shut up! I'm a growing girl!" Before gaining a slight daze face. "Harry's food is so giga-yummy too!"

"I guess there's no helping it," Harry muttered laughing slightly as he closed his sketchpad. "Fine then, pull out some bowls and we'll set the ice cream out."

"Got it!" Vita cheered happily, running off to the kitchen.

Signum shook her head again, knowing that their master spoils them from times as she began to push his chair up the ramp into the house. "Signum." He said as she notices the seriousness in his voice.

"Yes?"

The boy looked up at her with a serious face. "I don't want any powers of the Book." He told her though the pink haired knight didn't know what he was fully thinking at this moment. "I am your current master," Harry said officially for the first time since the four appeared before him. "Forget about collecting its pages. Will you promise me this?"

Signum smiled understanding the words he spoke, nodding her head. "I swear on my knight's sword."

Harry seriousness left his facial features and was replaced with his gentle smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Snapping out of her memory, the pink haired woman looked at the other three members, she knew she had no choice. "There is…" Signum muttered, looking at her device in its pendant form. "There is only one way, we must complete it before the Christmas era is upon us," Signum stated, looking at the other knights. "By filling the pages, the curse of the book will back off from draining his life and magical energy."

These words had led them to be standing on an empty rooftop, away from prying eyes. The knights stood in a diamond formation, facing one another.

"Our master's body is being poisoned by, the spell of the Book's automatic defence system!" Signum stated as she held out her device in its blade form.

Shamal then continued. "If Harry awakens as the true master of the Book…" Holding out a chain that held the four rings of her device, the Book of Darkness held in her other hand.

"…Our master's illness will vanish. At least it will not progress anymore." Zafira finished as he transformed into his human form.

Vita looked at the pendant of her hammer. "I won't kill because I don't want to taint Harry's future." She stated holding the pendant out and it transformed into its hammer form. "But I'll do anything else!"

A diamond seal appears beneath them, as each on is standing on a point. '_Please forgive me for this dishonesty, Master Harrison._' Signum weakly thought. '_But I need to break our promise this once._' Around the seal, each of the four guardians had transformed into the Knights Clothing that their master had designed and bestowed upon them. "Shamal will keep track of the time, we need to be back before sunrise," Signum stated, they needed to be back so no suspicion was raised. "Let us go." She stated as each one disappeared from the tower in a burst of colour. Each one with a determination to save their master.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Here you all go, the prologue of one of my future story ideas. Plus I hope it is interesting to all those that voted for the rewrite of '_**Rise of the Night Sky**_'. After all, I said it would be a completely different twist on the original.

Please tell me what you think, as I would like to know what you all think of the idea or what could be altered slightly.


	3. Life of a Summoner

Story Idea #2

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Some of the main elements that would be used within this story:

**Potter Parents** = Both Alive.

**Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived** = Elder Potter twin.

**Ignored/Neglected Potter** = Due to being discovered as a Parseltongue

**Abused Potter** = Not by parents. By his brother and certain redheads.

**Adopted Potter** = By Megane Apline, Lutecia's mother.

Just saying this now, before you question that Zest, Quint, and Megane should be already dead at the date below, please read through the story and it shall explain. Please also remember that this is only an experimental idea.

I hope you enjoy it.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[PA System/Device Talking]_

* * *

_[Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Semi-Final matches to begin.]_ This was chanted through the Public Announcement (PA) system, it could be heard throughout the entire arena, causing cheers to erupt as everyone was waiting for the final three matches before the finals to get underway. _[Please remember, that the three winners will be the three that will represent us at the City Tournament!]_

Many were waiting for the Semi-Final matches to start, based on who was going to be fighting one another within the upcoming matches.

_[The first of the three Semi-Final matches has been reported to be featured as the most highly anticipated match of the Inter-Middle Championship!]_

The overhead screens had changed and were now showing two competitor picture icons. On the left was a girl with purple hair and ocean blue eyes, while on the right was a boy, around the same age, with messy raven hair and forest green eyes.

_[If you need the bathroom, want to get something to eat, then go now as the first match shall be starting momentarily.]_

Upon hearing this, there was instant movement in the stands. People were heading to the bathroom or getting something to eat though there was still those who would sit where they are taking among one another, waiting for the match to begin.

_**Changing Room A**_

To think that a month ago, this entire changing room was full of contestants, each one preparing and readying themselves for what was going to be coming in this preliminary tournament. Now, it was down to the final six; only one contestant was currently present.

The boy present in the changing room was thirteen years of age; he was currently taking breathing exercises and warming his body up by doing different stretches. After all, he had a title in this Preliminary Inter-Middle, and he wasn't going to lose it. Taking a breath as his minor warm-up came to an end, his fingers ran through his messy raven hair, which look like he had just woken up despite it nearing noon.

Looking up at the clock, he knew that it was coming that time again. Only this match then the three-way final match, even though all three will still be representing at the City Tournament.

He smiled slightly at the thought of what his mother and sister might say should he win this Inter-Middle preliminary tournament and hold his title, again. '_They always supported me. Unlike them…_' The teen thought darkly, as his mind begun to drift, memories were pulled forward.

Memories of how his former parents acted like he was a shadow, never once acknowledging him. Whether it was a hello, thank you or even a greeting on holidays or birthdays. It was the same with his godfather and uncle. Memories of them always devoting their attention to his older twin brother. The heir of their family name, as well as the Boy-Who-Lived, the reason that caused them all to stop being a family in the first place. Memories of how he was treated by his brother and those redheads, just because he was different, because he was silent, because…because he could take to snakes…

Clapping both hands against his cheek, the boy shook his head as he looked at his reflection, his own forest green eyes staring back at him. '_Stay focused._' He thought to himself, clapping his hands against his cheeks again. '_I don't want them on my mind, not at a time like this._'

Going back to his breathing exercise, the boy slowly calmed himself and pushed the memories back to the back of mind. Upon hearing the door open behind him, the boy stood straight and turned around. A smile on his face at who was standing there.

For standing there was a woman with light violet hair and crimson eyes, by her feet was a six-year-old mini-version of her. The woman was Megane Alpine, his adopted mother while the younger girl was Lutecia Alpine, his little sister.

"Harry!" Lutecia said happily, running over to the boy.

The teen in turn laughed and picked up her, holding her in his arms. "Hey, there little Lulu, have you come to cheer me on?" He asked as he left home early this morning before they woke.

The little one smiled and nodded her head. "Yep!"

Lutecia pulled out a small flag that read, '_**Fight Harry, Fight!**_' on it. Harry couldn't stop smiling and hugged his little sister close, before putting her down and patting her on the head, something she always enjoyed.

"Thank you, little Lulu." He replied softly, causing Lutecia to smile even bigger. The boy then stood as he looked at his adopted mother, saying in a soft voice. "Thank you for being here."

The woman give him a warm smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder, once upon a time he would have flinched away, but now he was used to it. "Of course we would be here, after all," Megane said and pulled him forward for a gentle hug. "You are my son."

"Yeah…" He replied weakly, unable to argue back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warm embrace. After these last six years, he could now easily and proudly say that Megane Alpine was his mother through and through, no one else could take that spot.

A knock on the door caused the two to separate as Harry called whoever it was to enter.

Poking his head into the room, was a teen that had blonde hair up to his ears, his brown eyes looked over at Harry. The boy was a friend and classmate of Harry's from school, as well as his second/aid for the fights.

"The referee told me to inform you that you are to make your way up the stage." He told Harry

The teen nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you," Harry replied as he looked at his mom and sister. "Well, I'll see you after this is finished."

"Good luck!" Megane replied as she watched her son head off in the direction of the arena. To which she led Lutecia in the opposite direction, heading for the stands.

* * *

The stands were once again filling as the noise increase from the talking among people, who had returned from the bathroom or collect food and drinks. Many couldn't wait to see how the upcoming matches would go since the six fighters were the same as the previous year. Among the people returning was Megane, who was carrying Lutecia in her arms.

"Megane, over here." A voice called out to the violet haired woman, who looked over and smiled seeing a childhood friend.

Quint Nakajima, a close friend and old rival back in the past. Sitting beside her, was an eleven-year-old light violet, kind of blueish, haired girl. This was Subaru Nakajima, her second daughter. "Is Ginga ready for today's match?" Megane asked, taking the free seat beside the woman and sitting Lutecia on her lap. "After all, my son has beaten her in two of the three Inter-Middle preliminary they have taken part in."

Two out of three, because they faced each other twice in the previous tournament for two years, while in the third year they faced different opponents and both made it to the finals.

Quint couldn't help but pouted at her friends teasing before she started smiling confidently. "She's ready, I've even taught her a few tricks I used when we fought in this arena all those years ago."

Megane had to raise an eyebrow at that statement. "You do realise we were sixteen or seventeen years of age when we fought back then, not a pair of thirteen-year-olds."

"I know that," Quint replied, waving off what her friend just said. "I got her to promise me that she wouldn't use what I taught her unless she ends up being pushed back into the corner." She continued, looking over at the ring. Biting her lip, she added. "Knowing that your son is good at doing so, Ginga will need it."

Megane nodded her head, she had to agree with what Quint said. Harry was strong for his age, magically and physically, plus he also had the grades to back him up. She had been already asked by a handful of officers in her division at the TSAB if he was going to follow her path and become an Investigator. So much had changed since he came into their lives, a thought that made her smile.

"What is it?" Quint asked, seeing the smile on Megane's face.

"Just remembering how he came into our life." She replied to which her friend laughed slightly, both of them remembering that day all too well.

It was two months after the birth of her daughter, she was on leave. It wasn't something like saving him from an abusive family or an accident, but rather he fell towards her…no, really, he fell towards her. She didn't know what had happened, only that some magical occurrence had caused it. Just before he appeared, there was like a small magical bang from the sky. Then out of nowhere he just appeared free falling, unconscious.

She had used one of her summonings to catch him.

He didn't seem to remember anything about where he was from, bar is name and birth date. He also seemed to have been beaten, from the burse marks on his body. Not the kind from other adults, but the kind from those his age or slightly older.

It did cause quite some confusion within the office, after all, people don't just fall from the sky. It was looking through the bag he had present that they discovered which planet he came from. For within the bag was a set of spell books that had been labeled under Terrain Magic, only one planet uses it, Non-Administered World #21.

Non-Administered World #21 was completely identical to Non-Administered World #97, hell they both call their home worlds, '_Earth_'.

However, the difference comes in the fact that Non-Administered World #97 had only a handful of magical users. Non-Administered World #21, on the other hand, had their own colonies of magic users, magical governments around the planet.

The problem was the magic users from NA-#21 used outdated magic matrix, Terrain Magic. It was a style of magic that still required wandlore and wooden staffs or wands, instead of the new up-to-date magical matrix that Midchilda uses and the devices required. Also was the fact that they, wizards and witches as they call themselves, seemed to have an attitude problem. Especially when it involves the blood of a magic user, something that falls along the lines of purebloods against mud-blood.

The TSAB had approached them once before, but the attitudes they gave, instantly caused the plant to be marked Non-Administered and no TSAB contact.

Given the harm down to the boy, the TSAB marked that it might be safer if they didn't send him back. He was placed under the care of Megane, mainly due to the fact she was the only one the boy would respond to. She was both surprised, as well as slightly disturbed, that the seven-year-old was very silent and locked away. It took a good part of the year, along with the help of the Nakajima family since she still had her daughter to look after, they got him to open up.

Since then, two years had passed before it came to that day, the day that would always be a nightmare in her memories, but also a day that a miracle happened.

Regius had just ordered Zest and his team to back off from the 'Combat Cyborg Incident'. Zest had informed the two, and the rest of their team, that they were going to conduct the raid earlier than planned. As they would leave that night to one of the suspected facilities.

Just before they left, young Harry had given Megane a handful of badges. A set of good luck charms for her and the team. Though he looked pale and slightly sick when he gave them to her. When she asked why, all replied was: "If it goes bad, they will bring safety upon you." She was confused by what he meant but didn't really think about it as she gave the badges to each member of the raid team that was going, being seven in total.

With them on, they simply looked like something that was required for the uniform.

Then the raid happened…they lost, they lost badly.

It started out in the positive, infiltrating and taking out the minor robots that were standing guard. Megane and Quint broke off and took down the barrier generator while the rest of the team headed on to the central area.

But that was when they came face to face with the Combat Cyborgs. Zest thought the one-on-one with one of the three present cyborgs, he fell, beaten. Their team also fell, their power compared to that of the cyborg was far weaker. Megane and Quint had also found themselves defeated when they were trapped by a robotic type they had never seen before.

That was when the miracle happened.

Within what felt like being pulled through a tube, they, as well as the rest of her injured team, had found themselves on the front lawn of the Nakajima house. It wouldn't be until the team was in medical care, that they would discover what happened.

It turned out those badges that Harry had given her, was what those who learned Terrain Magic, was called a 'Portkey'. An item or object that is enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location, the location being where the marker is set.

Harry admitted that he had been studying through the books that had come with him, the information and spell for the portkey being present in it. When he heard about the type of raid they were going on, he had to focus his magic to make them. This explained why he had looked so pale and sick, he had magically exhausted himself making those portkeys. The marker for the location being the Nakajima front law, they were set to go off should they be critically injured.

Megane had hugged him so tight while she was angry that he did something like that, she couldn't miss the fact that because of what he done, had saved everyone in their team from death. Even Zest, while strict looking, offered the boy a word of thanks.

It was also following this event that she became more than just his guardian, she had also became his adopted mother. In the years to come since then, she believed he had remembered about his past life but refuses to talk about it.

"I hate to think what would have happened if he didn't come into our lives." Quint murmured, always hating the memory of that day. Of how close to death they were if it hadn't been for those little badges. Megane was only able to nod her head before the time to start was upon them, the announcer spoke through the PA system, catching everyone's attention once more.

_[It is now time, the first match of the Inter-Middle Semi-Finals shall begin!]_ The stadium seemed to erupt in cheers, as it was finally time. _[In the blue corner, you all know her ladies and gentlemen as the one who has won every match up to this point with a single hit knockout! I give you, Ginga Nakajima!]_

"It time." The girl muttered from her entrance, taking a breath. "Blitz Caliber. Set up!" Ginga stated, holding a purple crystal out before her.

_[Stand by, ready!]_ Her device replied, as her training outfit was changed into that of her Barrier Jacket.

The top half of the girls Barrier Jacket consisted of a turtleneck-like black crop top, which was under a short sleeve jacket that stopped just below her bust at the waist. Leaving a midriff from the base of her crop top to her waistline hips. She had elbow high gloves on each arm, though on her hands she had fingerless violet gloves. The glove on the right hand having a metal guard over the knuckles.

From her waist down, lilac skirt was in place and had biker shorts sticking out from the base of the skirt. She had steel kneepads over her knees. Over top of this was an open white waist cape that was clipped in place by the steel plates on the side.

Her device then took form. Over her left hand, and part of the arm, an armoured gauntlet with a knuckle spinner had fixed in place. The gauntlet matched the colour scheme of her jacket, as it was white with purple decals. One of two Revolving Knuckles that once belonged to her mother, before the left hand one was passed onto her. After she had passed the training tests her mother had set up, proving she was ready. On her feet, a pair of mechanical rollerblades formed. Just like the gauntlet, the main colour scheme of the rollerblades was white, with a purple crystal attached.

With her Barrier Jacket in place, Ginga emerged from her entrance. Her two friends following behind her as support, as well as second. There was another round of cheers as Ginga emerged from her side, the girl smiled and waved.

Quint smiled from her seat, as young Subaru was cheering for her sister, Gin-nee. Quint has a strong feeling a pride within her as her daughter had come a long way in their training, learning the basics. Ginga still has a bit to go, but she's getting there.

The audience quite down as the announce spoke up again.

_[Now in the red corner, the undefeated champion of these previous three Preliminary Inter-Middle Tournament! Two time Rank Fourth and one time Ranked Second at the City Tournament! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Lord of Serpents, Harrison Alpine!]_

"Let's win this." The boy, standing at his entrance, told himself. "Aceso." Harry stated, holding out his right arm that had an emerald crystalized bracelet on it, on the top of the bracelet was a blue jewel. "Set up!"

_[Stand by, ready!]_ His devices replied, just like with the girl, the training clothes he was currently wearing were changed into that of his Barrier Jacket.

The top half was replaced with a white shirt that had almost non-existent sleeves, with aqua blue like markings at the edges, over the top of that was a light-coloured open trench coat with darker edges. The trench coat had slightly detached sleeves, showing the shoulders, it was also sporting a large and high collar, and the sleeves were rolled up as they stopped at his elbows. Like the girl, he also had elbow high gloves on each arm, with a pair of thin layer black gloves on his hands.

From his waist down, black dress-like pants were in place, with has three belts around his waist, one that went around his waist while the other two were tilted either way between the centre one. He also had steel kneepads over his knees. On his feet was a pair of leather, laced up, boots.

His device then took form and transformed into the glow that covered over both of his hands, forming a pair of fingerless gloves appeared into place. The gloves were a light tone of black in colour, as the sphere on the back of both gloves was an emerald green.

With his Barrier Jacket in place, Harry emerged from her entrance. His friend following behind as his second. There was another round of cheers as the boy emerged from his side, only this time the stadium started rumbling with cheers and chants.

Megane had an amused smiled on her face as little Lutecia was waving her small flag, cheering for her big brother. Like Quint, Megane had a strong feeling a pride within her as her adopted son had come a long way since he entered her life.

"T-the stadium is rumbling!"

Ginga nodded and replied, looking at her second. "That's understandable, after all." Looking across the field at her opponent, who was smiling lightly and waving to the audience. "He's gone undefeated in the previous three preliminary tournaments since turning ten, as well as being one of the few supporter-types to not being scared to charge forward to attack."

Before anything else could be said or add on, the announcer spoke again.

_[Now, the first of the three semi-final matches shall now begin!]_

Their support and seconds stepping off the stage, the two competitors moved into position, standing across from one another. Both had a smile on their faces as their made eye contact, briefly nodded their heads. Both of them were ready to once again face against one another, to prove that their own style, powerhouse for the Nakajima family while summoning for the Alpine family, was stronger than the other.

They both took their stances, waiting for the signal.

_[Let the Match…]_

Their hit points, being counted using the official DSAA Tags, showed on the monitors for all to see.

**HARRISON APINE** – 20,000 = _**vs.**_ = **GINGA NAKAJIMA** – 20,000

_[Begin!]_

* * *

**Chapter End.**

Well there you go, the end of another story idea prologue.

For those wondering. Harry's device Aceso, was based off Megane, then Lutecia, device. Since he was adopted by the woman and raised in a way as a summoner, it would be natural that he would be given a device just like hers. Aceso is used as a support boost, as well as a way to bring forth his summoning's easier.

Also, Ginga's device the Knuckle did originally belong to her mother, while the rollerblades were custom made thanks to a few favours Quint had with some Device Misters.

Other than that, please let me know what you think of this story idea. As I would like to hear you thoughts on this and what you think.


	4. A Peaceful Evening

**Story Extract #3**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, nor I do not own nothing at all to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

_**Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:**_

Themes and elements used in this story, are the same as those from my story, '_**This Life**_'. However, while I'm using the elements and plot from that story, this one-short extract and that story _**are not**_ connected.

Also, just a fair warning. In this one-shot extract, it is based around the pairing: Harry x Fate.

I hope you enjoy this extract from a future one-shot.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

…

Closing the oven door, he set the timer.

The biscuits were now cooking, wiping some sweat from his head as he removed the oven mittens and hung them on the hook.

Walking over and pulling the fridge open, he pulled out a carton of orange juice. Then opening one of the side draws, he pulled out a glass that he put onto the counter and filled it with the orange juice.

Leaning back against the counter, he allowed his train of thoughts to continue once again.

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Harry, himself, were now working with the TSAB. The three girls and their ability to work well together had gained them the title as the '_Three Aces_'.

Nanoha had enrolled herself as a cadet in the Armed Corps of the TSAB, with the stated intention of eventually entering the Combat Instructor Division, which she was very close to achieving now. Though since the incident two years ago, she knows not to go overboard with her training.

Fate had enrolled herself as a cadet officer, after the academy, which in turn would work her way up to becoming an Enforcer. Out of the three Aces', she is the one that has put the most work into what she had done. The only time she faulted was because of the incident.

Finally, Hayate enrolled herself as a cadet in the Special Investigations Unit of the TSAB, working hard in her studies with the hope of one day becoming a leading commander for her very own division. Plus the Wolkenritter have been allowed to remain with Hayate since it's believed they would work greater together than apart.

The three girls had accomplished great goals, despite the fact they were only fourteen years of age. Harry, on the other hand, hasn't gotten very far.

Looking at his time with the TSAB. Harry had enrolled himself at the Fourth Ground Forces Academy at ten years of age alongside Fate, both of them had recommendations from Lindy, they were the youngest to ever do so.

Because of their age, plus Fate's record due to the Jewel Seed incident, many people underestimated them, believed they conned their way in, or just looked down on them.

Harry and Fate had decided to pair and room together as partner trainees since they knew no one else. Since Nanoha was at the Armed Corps Aerial Academy and Hayate was on probation with her knights.

It was a gruelling two years before they eventually graduated at the top of their class, by which people stopped underestimating them. Following being graduated, Fate went on to become an Enforcer while he joined the Ground Forces – _**Disaster Relief Operations**_, _**Battalion 91**_.

However, his eyes looked back to the opened latter.

A recommendation to join the Gulf Special Rescue Unit isn't an everyday thing, which is why he hadn't told the other three or anyone. Not wanting to build their hopes up, only to have them broken down if he doesn't make it.

Taking a breath, he put the now empty glass into the sink, with other items, as he returned the carton to the fridge. He then moved back to the sink and begun to clean the mess he made.

A lot has happened in the last five years, not only for him, but for his family as well.

They were slightly disappointed when Harry chose to join the TSAB, rather than going to Hogwarts with his siblings. But seeing as they in Wizarding United Kingdom believed him to be a squib, even if he did show he could do magic now, he would be a target.

So yes, they were slightly disappointed and upset, but they got over it and encouraged him with his chosen path.

He chuckled remembering the look on his mother's face when he showed her a recording of what the Disaster Relief Operations really do. James and Sirius had cheered that despite him not attending Hogwarts, he still had a spirit of a Marauder in him.

Looking at the calendar, September first was a week away, and Kat would be starting Hogwarts this year. He would have to make sure to encourage her, when he visits them in a few days' time.

As he dried the last of the bowls, his ears picked up on something.

_Ding Dong~_

Putting the bowl away, the teen looked in the direction of the front door. He wasn't expecting anyone to visit today. The girls had gone to see a newly released movie, Yuuno had to work at the library today, and the Harlaown family, all bar Fate and Arf, was attending a full weekend conference on Mid-Childa.

Removing the apron he was wearing, he hung it on the hook. Before the oven, he made sure that the timer was working properly so they wouldn't burn on him. With that done, the fourteen-year-old made his way over to the front door.

"Yes?" he asked opening it.

Harry was met with the face of a shy smiling individual, who had long blonde hair that was tied with a black ribbon down at the waist. The eyes of the individual were crimson, they were lit with slight amusement.

"Fate?" he asked slightly shocked, blinking slightly, at the fourteen-year-old girl standing before him.

"Hey Harry." She smiled back at him, before blinking. "You seemed surprised to see me." Fate said curiously.

The boy laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, you said you were going to the movies today with the other girls." He replied. Remembering was she told him from earlier. "So it's a surprise to see you here right now.

She laughed slightly. "I see," she muttered shaking her head. "We were going to see a movie, but Arisa fell sick, Suzuka and Nanoha went off to see if she was alright."

Both of them had shook their heads laughing slightly, knowing Nanoha would simply drop anything if she were told that one of her close friends was sick, or injured, and go to help/support them.

"Then with just two of us, Hayate and I, had agreed that we wanted us all to see the movie together, so we agreed to go another day." Fate finished, before taking a breath. "I arrived back home next door and remembered that it's only me and Arf for the weekend, so I thought I would come and visit you." She added a bit shyly.

Harry smiled slightly. "Come on in, Fate."

"Hope I'm not intruding." she replied politely, just in case he had someone over.

Stepping into the entrance, Fate closed the door behind her before removing her shoes and putting them on the shoe rack, before slipping some spare slippers on.

Looking at the boy, the girl's flushed slightly as she shyly smiled, closing her eyes and holding her hands behind her back, leaning forward slightly.

This time it was Harry's face that flushed slightly, as he felt his heart beat a pulse. But a small smile graced his lips as he leaned forward, gently kissing her as their lips met.

Looking back on their friendship, over the past view years, the relationship was a surprising one. More so over the fact that it was Nanoha that had encouraged it, when she pushed to two together six months ago which was when this started.

…

* * *

_**End of Extract.**_

Well there you go, here is a small part of the one-shot extract that I have planned out to release at a later date.

So, I hope enjoy the twist on trying a different kind of pairing for this series. Please let me know what you think of this story idea. As I would like to hear you thoughts on this and what you think.


	5. Heart of Ice

Story Idea #4

**Language:** English

**Rating: **Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Some main elements that would be used within this story:

**Main Theme** = Time Paradox – Altering Past.

**Alternate Boy-Who-Lived** = Longbottom.

**Abused Potter** = Dursley's.

**NatchWal** = Still Active – Creates Materials

Now before I go any further, I would like to point something out to all of you to do with this story idea. According to the wiki page: '_…in the first episode of A's, Hayate's clock shows the date June 3 that falls on Saturday. Years in which such correlation occurs in the Gregorian calendar are e.g. 1995, 2000, 2006, and 2017. Since A's aired in 2005, 2006 appears to be the closest match, meaning that Gregorian June 3, 2006 corresponds to New Calendar's June 3, 0065…_'

However for this story, it's going to be 1995 is 0065. So that means the Book of Darkness case will take place in Harry's fifth year. For this story, I am NOT going to change the ages, I'm leaving them as they are. E.g. _Harry will be 15. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate will still be 9_.

I hope you enjoy it.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

The Tome of the Night Sky – Origins of the Book, unknown.

Some researchers and scholars had presume that it was created before the Warring Age of Belka. Others believed it was made during the Warring Ages, as a mean to aid them in the war. While it creation date wasn't known, what was known was the fact the book was a storehouse for stolen knowledge and spells, with the book being controlled by the will of the Book of Darkness.

Whatever its main purpose was, was lost within history with the records destroyed by the war. But as time went on, an event occurred that changed not only the purpose, but the name, of the tome to be now known as the Book of Darkness.

The reason?

At some point in the past, tampering that had been done upon the tome by a group of curious mages, who wished to recreate it for their own purpose. They caused the Defence Program to become corrupted from the different types of magic trying to hack it, resulting in the book becoming parasitic and giving it its new name.

From that time onward, it fed off the energy of its masters and eventually killed them if they didn't fill its pages with magic. On the other hand, if they did fill all the pages. The Defence Program would go out of control, kill them, and cause a massive dimensional dislocation before going dormant again in another part of the universe. Thus, allowing the vicious cycle to continue.

It had been proven many times that the Book could be destroyed but not for long. As it would regenerate because of the '_Will of the Book of Darkness_' every few years, beginning the cycle anew with a new master.

After so many years, the final Book of Darkness incident took place in 0065 on non-administered world #97. In other words, for those from the planet, the final incident took place on December 24th, 1995 on planet Earth.

During this final incident, it came down to the point that the entire book was reprogrammed by its final master, Hayate Yagami, purging it of the Defence Program, NatchWal. A program that was then destroyed by the joined teamwork of Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa, Hayate with her Wolkernritter, Arf, Chrono Harlaown, and Yuuno Scrya. Before being obliterated by the Arc-en-ciel, fired by the TSAB ship Arthra.

But not all was fun and games while they destroyed the monster form of NatchWal, there was still a part of it locked away within the Book of Darkness.

In order to stop the Defence Program from regenerating once and for all. The Book's Master Program, which had been given the name of Reinforce, believed that she has to be destroyed for the program to never return. Convincing the members of the TSAB of this, she transfers the lives of the Wolkernritter from the book to Hayate's life force so they didn't disappear. Then, after a small tearful goodbye to her master, she sacrifices herself by destroying her own body with the book.

With that small final act, she left behind a small container. A container that would be used to recreate a new tome called the Tome of the Night Sky, with a brand new Unison Device in the form of the original: The Blessed Wing, Reinforce Zwei.

Now this was where the first problem begun.

As mentioned, the original unison device and the will of the Book of Darkness, believed that destroying herself would destroy the program. To which she was correct before she made a single mistake by leaving that container behind.

You see, Natchwal can only survive as long as the one it is attached to is alive. For so long it has been attached to the book, the will, the regeneration the book processes, along with the masters the book chooses and has drained their energy to survive. When Reinforce destroyed herself and the book, the remaining fragments of Natchwal attached to the book was to be destroyed as well.

To explain in other words, if the Defence Program had been attached to a living human, as long as the human was alive, the Defence Program was alive. But the moment the human was killed or died, the program would be destroyed as once it's attached, it cannot be easily or down right impossible to disconnected.

The problem that was caused by the original will?

It comes from Reinforce leaving behind the small container for them to create a new vessel. As within that container, was the tiniest fragment of the Defence Program connected to it. Due to being nothing but a tiny dot, it avoided being detected during scans.

Without the regeneration program installed, it could not simply regenerate in a matter of days. Instead, with the state it was in, it would take a few decades to regenerate back to the point that it was originally, that and also having to avoid being picked up in maintenance scans.

When it did finally strike, no one realized it until it was too late.

The attack occurred in the Time-Space Administration Bureau Headquarters, which is a colossal space station floating in the dimension space that serves as the seat of the main office of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

Within the HQ, houses countless offices for commanding officers and Enforcers, training areas, laboratories, the Infinity Library, and much more. It is also known to hold a defence system that has been proven unbeatable to storm from the outside.

But nothing was said about attacking from the inside…

* * *

Twenty Years.

It was hard to believe that twenty years had passed since that night when the two groups that had been originally been fighting one another, ended up aiding one another to destroy the defence program and protect Earth. In order to celebrate this and all of the achievements that the Long Arc has been through under Commander Hayate. Retired Admiral Lindy Harlaown had arranged for a small get together within one of the conference rooms on the main TSAB base.

The reason for holding it here, instead of someone's home, was because on this day all the aces, as well as the other guests, were present at headquarters. Some would say it was a complete coincidence, others would say it was fate for all of them to be here.

In truth, the three aces and the Wolkernritter were escorting a container that held what was known as Project T.I.M.E. It was something that Hayate and Zwei were involved in, but highly classified and left them unable to talk about it.

However, from the title alone, they could presume that it was something to do with time but that was about it. Some predict time viewing, allowing them to see into the past or a glimpse into the future. Of course, this caught some interest with the Enforcers, as that kind of technology would help so much when it comes to crime cases. While others took a guess that they had created an actual time machine. But that idea was shot down, as many would get a headache talking about the time paradox.

Anyway, back to the point.

Once they delivered the sealed-cased project, they had a few hours to kill as the transporters to and from headquarters had been shut down after their arrival, for a complete maintenance check-up. Something that they had been running behind on, on this day.

Of course, this explains why the three aces and the Wolkenritter were at this location.

From the other guests, the most obvious being there was Chrono and Amy, as the duo worked there. Plus, Lindy was looking after their twins, her grandchildren, and getting them to help set the party up with her.

Attached to the main headquarters was the Infinity Library. Here the Head Librarian, Yunno Scrya, was working through the documents requested by department heads. His two assistants and second heads Arf and Vivio were storing the books away, having some aid from Vivio's friend, Einhard. In the Enforcer officers, Subaru had simply stopped by to visit her friend Teana at her office. By stop by to visit, I mean a red-faced Enforcer Lanster dragging her friend into her office to shout at, after embarrassing her in front of some of the other enforcers present at the time.

Caro and Erio had been put in charge of transporting an A-Ranked monster to the caged area, a few floors down. This didn't take the two of them long to do, but once that was done they both went to meet up with a friend of theirs that were also at location on this day. Lutecia Alpine was present as she was having the last layer of the powerful six-rank limiter placed upon her after the JS-Incident removed. After all, it's been ten years since it was placed on her and she has now proved that she now holds control over it.

The final three was Thoma, the Zero Driver, Lily-Strosek, EC Reactor, and finally, Isis, who was like a third member to their small group. They had arrived at HQ, or rather were dragged along by Subaru, who in turn left them behind in such speeds. Thankful for them, Lindy had found them and roped them into helping her with the setting up since they weren't doing anything important at the moment.

It would be near the afternoon that Lindy would contact and inform the all to head to the conference room, where a small party would take place.

However, while everyone else was at the party, Hayate, along with Reinforce Zwei, were going over the final details to make sure that Project T.I.M.E was ready and locked away. The last thing they need was this thing going off unannounced.

The only ones that could open the case at this current point of time, was the two present. No one else in headquarters at the moment would be able to, as they didn't have clearance.

As Hayate was finishing with the final details, the fairy-size turned human-size Unison Device was looking around the room. This was the development part of the headquarters, newly created gadgets and devices were stored here. One as such caught Zwei's eyes, as she walked over to it.

"They're attempting to create a Replica Divider?" Zwei asked in disbelief staring at the basic form of a half-revolver, half-survival knife. Something that looks almost identical to Thoma's, Divider-996. Besides it was two vials, one containing black fluid while the other had light blue fluid.

Having finished with the locks, leaving her device on top of the case, Hayate turned her attention to Rein and saw what she was standing before. Sighing slightly, she walked over till she stood beside her Unison Device. "Yes." This was her answer. "They used Thoma's Divider as the base blueprint. Since creating Combat cyborgs are still illegal, the superiors wanted to create a new battalion of mages." Hayate spoke as she picked up the vials. "Only they succeeded to well. That isn't a Replica Divider, they had created an actual Eclipse Divider with a built-in blood verification Eclipse Reactor."

Looking away from her mistress, Zwei looked closer and noticed the number engraved onto the blade. "Divider-1000." She read, before looking at the vials her mistress held. "Are those the Eclipse Virus?"

Hayate nodded her head, holding up the vial with the black fluid. "This is a modified Eclipse Virus, once injected you better hope you're not rejected by it." She said, putting it down besides the divider.

"Modified?" The unison device asked. "What are the effects of this modified virus?"

Hayate shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing the answer as they hadn't entered the testing stages yet. "I don't know. But this one, however, is different." She continued, looking at the light blue fluid.

"What is that?" Zwei asked curious, changing back into her fairy-size form to get a closer look.

"This is made especially for Unison Devices." Hayate replied, looking closely at the vile. "When injected into a Unison Device, it would turn it into a Strosek Series Reactor."

The fairy-size Unison Device flew back slightly hearing that. "Strosek Series?" She asked in confusion. "Why would they need that, if it already has a built-in EC Reactor?" she added on.

Putting the vial besides the other one, her mistress replied. "This is because a Strosek-type Reactor can additionally suppress the effects of the Eclipse infection instead of exacerbating them. In other words…"

"The urge to, and have to, kill is depleted." Zwei added in the missing blank. She watched as her mistress moved the divider, two vials, along with an injection device, into a military case and sealed it shut. Grumbling about how the scientist were leaving dangerous items unprotected. A silence filled the area, the fairy looking at what had caused them so much problems four years ago, before Hayate sealed the case. Shaking her head, Hayate moved and held Zwei in her hands.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the party at this rate."

The fairy nodded her head.

"_**You're right, you will be."**_ The arrival of a third voice, caused the two to stop in their tracks. Looking around the room, they couldn't see anyone else bar themselves. The scoff of a young child's voice caused them to keep looking, until it spoke up again. _**"I'm over here."**_

Turning again they found the source of the voice, Hayate's device.

"W-what?!" The lady spoke in shock, her cross-pendent device floating in the air with an aura of darkness forming and coating around it. "Who, no, what are you?!" Hayate demanded to know, not finding it amusing if someone had been playing around with her device.

"_**It's been twenty years, Hayate."**_ The voice replied, as a darkish violet aura admitted from the pendent, an all too familiar aura that had the older woman backing up slightly. Zwei looking up at her mistress in confusion and worry.

Hayate shook her head. "It's impossible, NachtWal was destroyed!"

"_**Was I? Was I really?"**_ The voice asked sarcastically, as the darkness darkness around the pendant begun to leak black ooze onto the floor, before electrocuting it to make the ooze take form. _**"Did you check to make sure there was nothing left in the trinket that original left behind?"**_ The voice asked, as three bodies could be made out. _**"Did you look very, very closely to spot the little dot?"**_

The feeling from all those years ago was present, NachtWal was still alive within her pendant. But it was impossible to get close to her, as the ooze had taken form was three people who were standing before NachtWal. The bodies were the heights of ten-year-olds, very familiar looking nine-year-olds.

"Impossible…" Hayate muttered, as the bodies eyes snapped opened on NachtWal's command.

* * *

The clouds covered the skies on this day in London. From the darkness in them, it looked as if it was going to rain soon, causing people to carry umbrellas.

Along the path that one would walk in London, you would pass an orphanage, one that was a square-like building surrounded by high railings. It looked run-down on the outside but cleaned on the inside. This was Wool's Orphanage though it was due to be shut down in four years. This land was going to be turned into office buildings. But for the meantime, the orphans in this residence were well cared for, well almost all.

In Room 29, the wind was rustling against the window.

A boy was sitting on a chair in front of a wooden desk, which had a book lay open on it. He was sitting alone quietly in his room. He was the only one at the orphanage today, as the matron had taken the other orphans out for ice cream. He had to stay because he was blamed for breaking some plates, no evidence bar what five others said.

If they had seen a picture of his parents, they would say that he looked just like his father in facial features. Just like most of the males in his bloodline before him, he had the trademark black raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed. His eyes, hiding behind the glasses he wore on his face, were a stunning pair of forest green eyes just like his mothers.

His name was Harry Potter.

No words were said as he silently went through the book, not caring about the date as he read.

For those of you who are wondering, today is July 30. Come tomorrow would be July 31, young Harry's eleventh birthday. However, it wasn't a date for the boy to celebrate, just like October 31, due to his upbringing.

Let me start back at the beginning, when the boy was originally in the care of his cousins.

There was his Uncle Vernon, an overweight man that held a high job position. Then there was Aunt Petunia, who was his mother's sister and a housewife. Finally, there was his Cousin Dudley, who was just like his father in the weight section.

He didn't know who put and left him there that night, what was known was the fact they hated him with such a crime of passion. Reasons for the hate were never explained, except that he was a freak like his mother.

For five years of his life, he had been hit, beaten, whipped, smack, and so on, because he never completed the list of chores he was given. Because he accidentally had burned their breakfast or how certain flowers, in the garden, were dying. It would also seem that he wouldn't get any help as the neighbours on Privet Drive had believed the rumours that his uncle and aunt would spread about him.

However, come the Halloween following Harry's sixth birthday, found the Dursley's on the run from the law.

It seemed that Vernon, despite being the director of Grunnings Drill Company, was also involved in a Tax Evasion Scam. He had been taking money out of the company as Personal Drawings and pinning the blame on another employee. Only he screwed up with the last few months of statements, causing the Inland Revenue to question and investigate. It reached the point that if one of Vernon's 'friends' hadn't tipped him off, he would have been arrested in his office.

Of course, the man saw that it was all Harry's fault and beat him till he blacked out from bleeding. When he came to he was in this orphanage, finding himself under the care of the orphanage matron. The next time he heard of the Dursley's, they had been arrested just before they got on the ferry leaving to France.

Meanwhile, with the boy, he would spend the following four years, nine months, and six days here. Yes, he kept count of how long he had been in this orphanage.

Couples would come and go, kids around him being adopted.

Due to growing up with the Dursley's, Harry had soon found himself responsible for preparing food in the kitchen as well as cleaning up. Because of his shyness, there would always be a distance between them and him.

The one habit that did break came with his education.

With no Dudley around to have stupider then, Harry allows his grades to pick up as he would spend time in the libraries at Elementary School. It got him some notice from teachers though some hatred from other kids for being a know-it-all.

Especially, the most of the hate, coming from a bushy haired girl known as Hermione Granger, as it seemed she was the top of the year group until he appeared. Though with him become the new know-it-all, it seemed like over kids approached Granger with hands of friendship now she wasn't the teacher's pet anymore.

So here he was sitting and reading, his imagination being the one escape he has. The most interesting book was one that he found in this room, under the floorboards.

He didn't know who the author was, but the main characters name was a Tom M. Riddle.

The book spoke of the hardship he went through in his life, how his father had abandoned his mother when she was pregnant with him, how his mother died at birth. How he grew up friendless to finding a brand new world.

It also talked about magic, wizards and witches, of the school known as Hogwarts and the four houses. However, Harry felt slightly scared with the description of Slytherin house, as well as an eye-rolling moment at the description of Gryffindor house. It also showed classes, core and electives. It spoke of how magical beings receive their letters on their eleventh birthday then would go on until the seventh year.

However, the book came to a stop at the end of his fifth year. The year where he is starting to want to know more of his heritage, where he came from, why did his father leave him and why didn't his mother's family come and get him.

This was probably when the writer of this, left the orphanage and forgot about the book. But with the detail in the book, Harry was surprised the writer never came back for it.

In a way, Harry could feel himself like Tom. Never knowing his birth parents, also how they have grown up friendless. However, unlike Tom, Harry has never lashed out at the other children or tried to hurt them. The boy in the book felt cold and angry, Harry, on the other hand, was not like that.

Closing the book on his desk, he looked at the window in wonder, sometimes wishing that such a place existed, along with magic.

As he turned away from the window, he lay back on his bed with his eyes closed. Since it was the holidays, he had no work to finish, so it was simply a case of passing the days.

Only this day was going to take a different turn.

A flash of light erupted from above him, looking up Harry had to blink seeing what looked like a vortex open up overhead. Another flash had caused the boy to cover his eyes when suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as something heavy landed on his stomach.

Once whatever caused the light vanished, he was able to open his eyes and see what was on his chest. He had to blink, seeing what looked like a black military case-like suitcase. What caused him to throw the case of him, was the fact there was blood on it. Though the bigger surprise was what was hovering just before him. Said thing had opened her eyes weakly, as she floated up.

Harry had to blink, looking at a six-to-seven inches tall fairy-like girl with sky-blue eyes and bluish-silver hair, floating in the air before him. She was also dressed in what looked like a miniature brown military uniform with Sergeant shoulder straps.

However, she was also injured if the blood and wounds were anything to go by. Her facial expression was dizzy looking like she couldn't hover there for much longer.

"W-w-what planet?" She asked weakly, her works stuttering out.

The boy blinked, putting the case on the floor as he moved himself into a seated position. "Um…Earth."

"Earth…" she repeated in a mutter, a smile graced her lips. "Non-Administered World #97." She added happily, before looking at him again. "What's the date?"

"July 30th." He replied.

Taking this in, the damage she had taken wasn't doing her any good. "The Wolkenritter would have been released a month ago, then this means…" She suddenly froze in her sentence. A sudden thought burst her bubble. "W-what year?"

"1991."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "1991, then that means its 0061." She muttered, the dizziness finally catching up to her as she fell forward. If it weren't for Harry catching her, she would have hit the floor. The boy had heard her mutter one last thing before she passed out. "I arrived far too early…"

Panicking slightly he moved to get help when the vortex reacted again, it seemed one had followed the fairy through, as right as right after the second figure passed through the vortex closed itself.

With the fairy in one hand, the large case in the over, Harry slowly moved back towards the door. Standing before him, was a girl who looked slightly younger than him with unnatural navy blue hair that was tied into twin tails.

What made the scene frightening, was the look on her face and the fact she was holding an electrical sparking scythe. Her eyes, once she regained focus, locked on the fairy in the boy's hand.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Just to explain the _book_ Harry found was in fact a journal that Tom Riddle kept, not the Horcrux dairy as Malfoy has that. Tom in his youth had written it in the third person text that made it look more like a story then his journal. The reason it cut out at the end of his fifth year is because that was when he started to look more into the Dark Arts, as it was his sixth year when he found the chamber and awakened the Basilisk, as well as finding out about the Horcruxes.

Please tell me what you think as I would like to know what you all think of the idea or what could be altered slightly.


	6. Serpent meets Dragon

Story Idea #5

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

The themes and elements that are to be used in this are same as those from my story, '_**This Life**_'. However, while I'm using the elements and plot from that story, this one-short and that story are not connected. Just so you know. Harry's core has been fixed and caused him to become a summoner with aid of his Parseltongue ability.

I hope you enjoy it.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

The seventeen-year-old teen wasn't expecting this.

The male had just finished a recent Device Engineering lesson with Mariel Atenza, the head of the precision engineering section of the TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division. If all goes well, he should have his full licence by the following summer. In truth, he could have gotten the full licence three years ago. But this is what happens when you take the engineering course as only a summer time course, instead of a main course.

Back to the point.

The male had stepped out of the department, with the sun beating down on this clear day. If you were to look at him, then look at his father, you would say he was a miniature version of him. As he had the same facial features as the man, as well as the family messy raven black hair. The only differences were the fact his eyes were forest green and the young man's body had slightly more build on him.

Of course, he wasn't alone either. A six-to-seven inches tall fairy-like girl with sky-blue eyes and bluish-silver hair, she was floating in the air beside him. This girl was also dressed in a miniature brown military uniform with Sergeant shoulder straps.

Before they could move any further away from the department, Mary appeared after them as she had received a message from an Admiral Lindy Harlaown. It was asking for the young man to report to her office in the main office division, here on Mid-Childa.

So here the teen and fairy was now standing before the admiral, who was smiling. They both gave the proper greeting, as they had been tried back at the academy for when they are summoned by one in the high offices of the Time-Space Administration Bureau.

"Sargent Harrison Potter. Head of Disaster Relief Battalion 919." The young man stated.

"Sergeant Reinforce Zwei. Unison Device created by Device Meister Yagami and Reinforce Eins for Master Harrison. Subhead of Disaster Relief Battalion 919." The fairy continued after, floating beside the male's shoulder.

"Reporting for duty, Admiral Harlaown." They both said, with a salute.

"At ease," Lindy told both of them, before smiling. "There is no need for formalities here, Harry, Zwei." She told the two, who seemed to have released some tension when she said that. "How has everything been lately?" Lindy asked kindly, offering the seat opposite her.

Harry took the seat, while Zwei sat on the arms of the chair. "Everything has been going well. I'll be officially finished with Hogwarts after this year." He replied, with a proud nod. Meaning he would be officially signed up with the TSAB, after this year. Well, he could have officially joined back when he was twelve and had officially graduated the Fourth Ground Forces Academy with Fate.

But he made a deal with his father. If James Potter allowed Harry to attend the Academy for two years and allow him to work part time, over the holidays or when he was urgently needed. Then Harry would attend Hogwarts from the third year till graduation in his seventh.

He couldn't help but mutter that Nanoha and Hayate were lucky, as they attended their education on Earth until they finished middle school. Then they used the '_transfer to the different country to finish the education_' cover, to officially join the TSAB in their areas. Despite all this, the effort and work Harry puts into his work in the Disaster Force, had caused him to work up the ranks.

"What about your device license?" She also asked, seeing as where he just came from.

"It has been good. I should be a qualified Device Engineer come next summer." The young man replied. "Um…not to be rude, but may I know why you have asked me here today?" Harry asked as he knew she wouldn't call him all the way here for a personal talk.

Sighing lightly, Lindy leaned back in her chair and looked at him, the kind that meant serious business. "What do you know of Administered World #6?"

"Administered World #6." Harry pondered in thought, getting an idea he replied. "Its true name is Alzas. It is the home world of the nomad-like 'Minority Tribe' of dragon-summoners, plus also has a TSAB Special Protection Facility." As he said the last one, his voice altered slightly as he mentioned it. The reason for this was because as of late, there have been rumours, rumours of experiments and other things happening there. That was illegal by their own means.

Something that Lindy picked up on, as she nodded her head. "That is correct."

"May I ask what this has to do with me?" He had asked before the admiral had handed a file over to him. On the file was a picture of a girl that looked roughly six or seven, she had pink hair and violet eyes. According to the file, he name was Caro Ru Lushe and was eight years old. Though what caught his eyes was the fact she was a dragon summoner, what confused him was why she was at the Special Protection Facility, instead of being with her tribe.

"She's been in the care of the Special Protection Facility for the last two years, the only minor in their protection care," Lindy stated as Harry looked up from the files. He allowed Zwei to continue reading. "As of late, with these rumours going around, we have asked them for a report on the girls care."

She pulled out another file. By simply looking through it, one could easily note that these files were phoney with how they would mention bits and pieces that were not even relevant to the girl.

"They sent these reports to us," Lindy informed him, some anger hidden in her tone. "When we argued that they sent us fake reports, they just shut us out. This is why you have been asked here today." She added on, as she pulled out a third file and handed them over.

Looking at this file, he took note that it was a transfer notice. It was issued to bring Caro into the custody of the main TSAB branch, here on Mid-Childa. Failure to comply will result in their arrest and closer of their facility on Alzas.

"I was originally going to send Fate, but she's currently busy at this present moment with another mission. One that requires her full attention on." The admiral told him, before smiling slightly. "Out of the other choices to collect her, I chose you, because you are a summoner like her…" she added before stopping, allowing him to fill in the blanks.

Looking at the first file again, he nodded his head. "Very well."

"Thank you, Harry." She sighed in relief, before looking at them again. "I'll have a flight booked for the two of you. It will leave tomorrow morning at ten hundred hours. So please make sure you are packed and ready." Lindy told them in an official tone, before adding one last detail. "Remember to dress warm, Alzas is snow covered most of the year so that it will be a bit chilly."

* * *

"Remember to dress warm, she says," Harry's voice muttered as he rubbed his hands together. "Alzas is snow covered most of the year, so it will be a bit chilly." He repeated as Zwei was snuggled into his coat. "This isn't chilly, this is freezing!"

On a barren snow-capped land planet, where the snow was three feet deep and the cold winds were blazing from left and right, Harry was making his way through it. Heading for the facility compound before him.

"Seriously, what kind of idiot believes its best to build the transport station, an hour's walk away from the actual facility, on this kind of planet?" The young man muttered out loud, as he continued to trudge through the snow.

It was stupid, the weather on this planet was freezing cold. They could have at least arranged transport going to and from the station to the facility and back. "Well, if the rumours are anything to go by, then it's understandable." Zwei spoke up, as her tiny head appeared out of the tip of his coat. Her element had been created for water and ice, but in this kind of temperature, her body structure couldn't handle it.

The young man had to nod his head in response. "Too true, Zwei." He replied, sighing in relief as he made his way up the last few steps before he was standing at the main gate.

Standing there for a few second, he was greeted by one of the security guards. "What is your reason for being here?" The man asked, having his device within grabbing reach should it be needed. He hadn't been informed that they were getting visitors, especially at this time of the year.

Pulling out the required paperwork for access, as well as the transfer notice, Harry spoke up. "I'm here on behalf of the Main TSAB branch on Mid-Childa, I'm here to collect someone."

Looking through the paperwork, the guard nodded his head, handing them back and opened the gate. "The girl, you are looking for, is in the main building. I'll contact the head scientist. He will more than likely meet you in the main foyer." The guard informed him, as Harry nodded and passed. "Don't know why anyone would want her." The man muttered out loud.

Something that Harry picked up but didn't question at the time.

In the foyer of the main building, the teen was met by the receptionist who bluntly told him to sit down and wait, as the Head Scientist didn't have time to waste with nobodies. With her attitude, combined with the looks he was getting from people walking passed, Harry hoped that Lindy would shut this place down. What pushed the hope even further, was the fact the two had to wait for nearly an hour before the Head Scientist, followed by a team of scientist and aid, appeared before them.

The entire time, Harry and Zwei were trying to be polite to these people, but every comment made was rebuffed, along with the man's team making rude or snark comments at them. It was clear that the Head Scientist wasn't happy to see the two from the Bureau here on his ground, nor did he seem happy when he was shown the transfer notice for the girl.

The man had tried to go against this order multiple times, trying to send them away with argument and threat. However, Harry stood firm, keeping the transfer notice in sight. He had been ordered to bring the girl and he was going to bring her with him.

Their reluctance was fully showing as the young man and his unison device was led to the white room. In this room, the only thing that stood out was the wooden chair in the centre of the room, along with who was seated on it. For sitting on that chair was a girl in question, the features that stood out the most what her short pink hair and her violet eyes, just like in her picture. Though her eyes, that looked as if they held fear, mainly at those who stood before her.

Hearing someone clear their voice, Harry looked to the side to see one of the aids was now holding a file and looked ready to read from it.

"From the tribe that brought her to us, they informed us that she is the Dragon Summoner of Alzas, descendant of Ru Lushe. Her name is Caro Ru Lushe." The aid read, not once looking up from the files on hand. "At mare six years of age, she commands the Silver Flight Dragon." Upon saying this, the aid snapped his figures and an image appeared before all of them. The image showed a silver chibi dragon locked in a cage, it looked uncomfortable, especially with all the needles and chemicals that were placed around the cage.

"Fried!"

Looking to the side, Harry saw the girl, Caro, eyes had widened in horror at seeing her dragon locked in a cage.

"Quite!" The head scientist barked sharply, causing the girl to curl slightly in her seat, scared of the man. Harry and Zwei's eyes narrowed at this, from her reaction it left the question on if abuse have taken place, but the aid continued to read on through the paperwork before anything could said.

"She is also protected by the one they call the Black Flame Dragon." The aid read, this time looking up from the files at the girl. "However, every time we order her to summon it, she has refused." The two from the Bureau heard mutterings behind them from the scientist team talking to one another. Nothing, they said, was in a positive light, each one regarding the girl darkly. "It's true that she possesses incredible powers. But, she can't control it. Her 'Dragon Summoning' is just her dragons going on a rampage trying to protect her, I seriously doubt she could ever work in a real squad." He admitted in truthfully, before adding in the last part with a doubtful voice.

As if feeling the eyes of those who have experimented on and hurt her for the past two years, since she arrived here, her body begun to tremble slowly. Always wishing, wishing for them to leave her alone, wishing that she could just leave this place, wishing she could be somewhere safer.

"The best we could do is to throw her into a battle alone, where the objective is to slaughter every last enemy…"

"That's enough." All eyes, including the girls, turned towards the young man as he finally spoke up, startling the group as the aid looked up from his files. "Thank you."

The Head Scientist nodded his head, believing this meeting had come to an end. He started to direct the young man and his fairy towards the exit. "Very well then, we'll show you out and she can…" However, he was silence but Harry's voice cutting over his.

"No. I will still be taking her as ordered."

This statement alone caused some shock look among all those present in the group, including Caro as she looked at Harry and met his eyes. Unlike the others, his eyes weren't scary or showed that he was lying. Meeting her eyes, the young man gave her a light smile that caused her to feel some comfort.

"Please prepare the required papers, including her administrated passport," Harry said moving his gaze from Caro to looking at those in the group, he wasn't going to accept no argument from them. "Also, relinquish her dragon back to her." He informed them, holding the transfer papers once again in his hand.

Looking around, he saw that none of them were going to move a single inch. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't wish to believe the rumours, but with all that had happen and everything that they had seen, it seemed that they didn't want to hand the girl over to the main Bureau branch.

"I believe I just asked you for the required paperwork, plus the dragon." He repeated, but once again none moved. "Would you rather this facility shut down with all of you doing jail time? With all that I have witnessed today, they will have no problem doing so. Bring the required items, now." Harry spoke firmly, as this was their last warning.

A few minutes of silence had passed before the Head Scientist spoke up. "Very well, Mr. Potter." He said with a slight snarl in his voice, turning to an aid and telling him to get the dragon while he would personally collect the paperwork from his office.

Caro couldn't help but look up in confusion, wondering why he was trying to help her?

No one she had met before in this facility has ever helped her, she was far too dangerous for anyone to get even close to her. The one she did believe was going to help her, stole and locked Fried away from her. Those who come here to inquire about her end up just giving up and leaving when the Head Scientist tells them to, due to not wanting to have to deal with the man.

So why was he trying to help her? Caro just couldn't understand.

However, nothing could be said as footsteps could be heard. Their attention was drawn to the entrance of the room as the first of the two to return. It was the aid, who was now carrying the chibi dragon in its cage. Stepping into the room, the aid unlocked the cage and the dragon didn't hesitate a moment to exit it and fly to its master.

"Fried!" Caro exclaimed happily, hugging her dragon protector again after being separated for a year. Harry and Zwei smiled at the scene but looked at the door as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

The Head Scientist had returned, in his hands was all of Caro's files and her Administered Passport. Though his little trip to the office proved to be something more as he had called for security, the fact that the Head Scientist wasn't going to let them leave here in once peace seemed to be present in the air.

Twelve security guards had entered into the room behind him.

"I believe, Mr. Potter that you have overstayed your welcome," The Head Scientist spoke in a smug tone, as the guards moved forward. Showing that seven were Modern Belka type users, as their devices transformed into spear-like batons. The remaining five were Modern Midchilda type users, as their devices turned into staffs. "So I will ask you now to leave, otherwise things will become very painful."

Looking around, he saw most of the scientists and aids had gained a cocky looks. Believing that they were now overpowering him, so he would do as they say and leave.

Harry could help but shake his head in disappointment. No matter where you got, it seems that there will always be corrupt members that believe they hold power, because of the positions. "If this is your decision, very well." He stated holding out his right arm and pulling back on his sleeve, revealing a crystallised emerald bracelet clips onto his right wrist, on the top of the bracelet was a blue diamond. "Aceso, setup into device form only!"

_[Yes, sir!]_ A computerised voice replied as the blue diamond blinked, the bracelet changed form in an emerald aura to its device form without adding the Barrier Jacket. His device then took a form and transformed into the glow that covered over both of his hands, forming a pair of fingerless gloves appeared in place. The gloves were a light tone of black in colour, as the sphere on the back of both gloves was an emerald green that had an engraved serpent marking on them.

Seeing the device, seemed to spark some recognition among the security guards.

"Summoner…serpent…" One of the guards muttered before his eyes widened and backed away slightly. "They sent the Serpent Summoner of the Rescue Units!?" The man stated in disbelief, causing some of the other guards to back slightly.

Harry had to smirk slightly, seeing their reaction. While his name wasn't well known due to not being an official member of the Bureau, his title as the Serpent Summoner or the Serpent Lord was known. After all, he was the only known person on record to have the ability to summon the nine-headed hydra, among other serpents. Though he only summons the one when needed, as he has yet to fully control all nine of its heads.

"Summoner…" Caro silently muttered looking at the male before her, the one who was trying to help her.

"That's right." Harry informed them as his license screen appeared before them. "I am Sergeant Harrison Potter. S+ Rank Mage and Head of Disaster Relief Battalion 919. I have been sent here by Admiral Lindy Harlaown to bring Caro Ru Lushe to the Main Protection Branch on Midchilda." He stated, firm and clearly.

At his statement, some of the guards had shuffled back uncomfortable. They had all heard the rumour of how the White Devil and Ace of Aces, the Lost Living Logia and her Wolkenritter, and finally the Serpent Lord had all came from the same planet. The rumours also included the facts of how they have been moved up the ranks in their divisions these last few years, despite their current ages. The only piece of information that they didn't know, was the fact that the Serpent Lord wasn't an official Bureau cadet yet. He has attended the academy but he hasn't officially joined, he's more of a freelancer at the moment.

Zwei then floated forward, creating a screen license as well. "I'm Sergeant Reinforce Zwei. Personal Unison Device of Master Harrison. Subhead of Disaster Relief Battalion 919. Any and all attempts to interfere with the objective we have been given, will be met with force and high chance of jail time. Please choose wisely and step aside."

As the guards backed off scared, many thoughts were running through the Head Scientist head. First at the fact that a unison device that holds a piece of the original Book of Darkness was present before them. Second was the fact they had a far stronger summoner present, he could only imagine the experiments he could do if he got his hands onto a hydra of all creatures. The idea of kicking them out now was gone, he wanted the pair in their custody.

"Don't listen to them," The Head Scientist barked at the guards, pointing his hand at them. "You clearly outnumber them, knock them out and put them into our jail cells now. I am in charge of this facility and I am marking these two down for trespassing and assault. Arrest them!"

"So be it," Harry stated taking a breath and shaking his head, looking back at the girl behind him, he smiled slightly. "Just hang on for a few minutes, okay." He told her softly, as the girl slowly nodded her head in response. Looking forward at the guards, six of the seven belka guards at already advanced forward in a curved formation in hopes of surrounding him. The remaining belka guard was in front of the Head Scientist. "Zwei." He simple said as the unison device nodded and floated higher into the air, out of the way. "Let the fun begin."

An emerald aura coated his fist that he then proceeded to punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the dance floor that knocks the incoming guards off their feet. The moment they started to get up, Harry charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on his first target. He then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends the third flying away and crashing into the fourth guard behind them.

The fifth guard attempts to swings at him from behind, but Harry sweeps his legs out from under him and punches him up into the air, only to slam him into the ground. He then takes a couple steps toward a final of the six guards, launch himself off from his spot to deliver a flying punch. He attempts to block the oncoming punch from Harry, but to no avail, as Harry simply breaks straight through is opponent's guard and finishes it by delivering an uppercut.

Zwei couldn't help by cross her arms in annoyance. "Jeez, he doesn't even need my help taking these guys out." The little fairy pouted. She knew her master was stronger, but she would like to be of help at times to him.

It would appear that her wish came sooner then she thought, as Harry held his gloved device out. An emerald diamond seal, a summoner's seal, had appeared beneath his feet. He voice was calm and clear. _**"Upon this contract made, heed my summons kin of the serpents. From the five that I am contracted, I chose you to answer my call. King of Serpents."**_

Hearing his summoning aria, the midchilda guards wasted no time in charging their attacks in attempts to stop him before he finished. But their attacks wouldn't follow through as they found themselves being forced back by an array of ice daggers being hurled at them. "You shall not harm him." Zwei stated, summoning even more ice daggers. Each one kept the remaining guards away, allowing her master to finish his chant.

Caro couldn't help but watched in wonder as she held Fried close to her. She had summoned her dragon before, but she had never been able to do it in the control that the young man before her was doing so.

"_**Aid my cause, I ask you. Serpent Summon: Basilisk."**_

The size of the seal extended outwards. The guards and scientist instantly backed away in defeat, watching the size of the beast that appeared out of the seal and curled around behind its master in a protective state. Right now they were safe, as the serpents eyelids were closed.

"Now then," Harry spoke looking at them before him, mainly at the Head Scientist. "I believe you were going to hand me those forms."

* * *

Thankfully, the snow storm seemed to have subsided by time they had exited the facility. Though the building they left couldn't really be described in the best of shape, as there were now a few holes and a collapsed rooftop. However, Harry and Zwei didn't pay mind to that as they led Caro outside of the facility and pass the open gate, her dragon had been sealed away until she summons it again.

"Where do I have to go this time?" Caro asked the young man when they stopped a few feet away from the entrance. He was wrapping a scarf around her neck, while his partner was holding her paperwork.

Harry could tell from her voice that she was curious in what was going to happen to her now, was she going to go to another place like this or so on. "That depends on where you want to go, and what you want to do." He told her, finishing tying the scarf into a bow so it wouldn't fall off.

Zwei and Harry could see that she didn't fully understand what he was saying. After all, she was only seven and her main wish up till now was to leave this place.

Smiling at her, he asked in a simpler way. "Caro, where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" Hearing this, the girl didn't know how to reply.

Rising to his feet, Zwei plopped herself onto the neck part of his jacket to remain warm. Harry held out his hand to Caro, which the girl took. Harry knew that she wouldn't have an answer for those question right now, but in time, he sure she would.

"Let's head on back to Midchilda." He said to the girl, as they began their walk across the barren snow-capped land. Neither realising that a family bond had formed on this day, one that would grow more and more within the following years.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

Now for those of you wondering Harry is Caro's guardian, Fate is now only Erio's guardian. The idea will now show Caro's life with this young man as her guardian for the next two years before the start of StrikerS series.

Please tell me what you think as I would like to know what you all think of idea and plan or what could be altered slightly.


	7. School of Magic

**Story Idea #6**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Adventure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

_**Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:**_

-Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, the same old.

-Slightly Abused Harry – From three years being left at the Dursley's

-No TSAB or Space Travel

-Some Character Bashing with those in line with the Pureblood Supremacy. i.e. Malfoy, Death Eaters, and so on.

There is no Time-Space Administration Bureau or space travel at all, no aliens or cloning. In this story, it based on the Harry Potter books, only altered and involving the Nanoha cast members alongside the HP cast members.

For this idea, it was something that I noticed when looking through this crossover series. It was either Harry joining Nanoha's world with the TSAB or Nanoha's world would come and, somehow, interfered in Harry's world. I have yet to see a fiction where there is no TSAB, no space travel, and the Nanoha cast are simply witches and wizards.

I hope you enjoy this experimental prologue.

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_

* * *

_**Monday 29 July, 1991 – 08:00 a.m.**_

_**England, United Kingdom**_

It was early morning, as the day looked to be a nice one with the clear skies. The morning rays of sunlight were shining through the windows in this quiet neighbourhood, waking the residents, whether they are adult or kid, from their sleep.

The birds were chirping from the trees as the milkman was making his normal rounds.

Everything was like it normal should be. The morning was starting, people waking from their sleep, and either going to work or doing their own things like every other day, the same old deal.

Though in this neighbourhood of Grimmauld Street, an odd point that you would notice was how the people living there had accepted the mistake in-house numbering that landed Number 13 next to Number 11.

This was because if you were to look at the row of houses, one would also see and notice how the addresses went from _**15**_, _**14**_, _**13**_ then to_** 11**_ and_** 10**_. If you look closely, one will notice Number 12 was the missing number.

While they accepted it being a numbering mistake, that wasn't the truth. There was the Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but only to the eyes of those with permission could see it. The house was invisible to the neighbourhood residents.

At one stage, it was a dingy, old, rundown house that looked as if it would crumble at any second. Now, after a handful of years, the interior of the home had been fixed to match that of a family home.

Within this home, the daughters of the owner of this house were still in their slumber. The owner, on the other hand, rubbed the grime out of his eyes, as he awoke on this new morning. It wasn't long before he had freshened up and changed in the bathroom.

"Another morning." He muttered, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

His name was Sirius Orion Black, the current Lord Black of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black, within the Wizarding World. It should also be noted that he was, between 1981 and 1984, a prisoner of Azkaban until he was finally free thanks to Albus Dumbledore, though the after-effects from the wizardry prison was still visible.

Sighing slightly, he stretched his arms out to get rid of any leftover stiffness and moved to leave his room. Though before he did, he stopped before a small picture frame that was on the bedside table beside his bed to say good morning to before heading on out of the room.

In the picture, was a woman that looked a few years younger, she a raven black hair tied back in a single ponytail, her crimson eyes showing amusement in them. This was Rebecca Black nee Slughorn. Sirius deceased wife.

She was one of his old crushed back from Hogwarts, which wasn't just a simple fling like others. After Sirius had been released and put on rehabilitation, by which had passed his godson's fourth birthday, she was the mind healer that was to help him.

Within the following year, with her looking after him, they became closer to the point of marriage. Following some time later on July 1, just before his Godson's sixth birthday, his very own twin daughters were born.

Aurora Lillian Black and Ophelia Constance Black.

However, less than a year from the girl's birth, there was an attack at St Mungo's by some drunken Death Eaters that had previously escaped prison through bribes. They had killed before they were arrested, among the dead was Rebecca…

Reaching the base of the stairs, the man's nose picked up as an odour filled the air. It seemed that one other occupant was already awake at this current moment, plus said person was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

Pushing the kitchen door open slightly, looking in he saw who it was.

Looking at the boy, you would say that he looked just like his father in facial features. Just like most of the males in his father's family before him, he had the trademark black raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed.

Hiding behind the glasses he wore on his face, his eyes were a stunning pair of forest green eyes just like his mothers.

This lad wasn't the son of Sirius Black. No, he was Sirius's godson. His name was Harrison Potter. Though he didn't end in Sirius's custody until after his fourth birthday, before that point, the boy had believed he had no family due to the environment he had been placed.

The man sighed silently, not wanting to startle the boy from what he was doing.

As he had thought before, by time Sirius had finally gotten his trial and was set free from Azkaban, it had just passed his godson's fourth birthday. Of course, he had to wait an additional month, due to rehab.

But then came the day they finally met.

From what he would later find out from the boy was the fact, for as long as he could remember, he had grown up with his aunt on his mother's side of the family.

She, her husband, and their son had hated Harry with such a crime of passion for reasons that the boy didn't know.

He had been hit, beaten, whipped, smack, and so on, because he never completed the list of chores he was given, because he accidently burned the breakfast, or how certain flowers in the garden was dying.

It would also seem that he wouldn't get any help as the neighbours on Privet Drive had believed the rumours that his uncle and aunt would spread about him.

While he was more than happy to leave with Sirius, it still didn't mean that he trusted the man right away. That took a few years, before the boy would finally lower his barriers around him.

At the current moment, as said, he was cooking breakfast not only for himself, but also the other occupants of the house.

It was something that had become his job over the previous few years, since the passing of his wife.

A knock on the front door had caught the man's attention, leaving Harry to continue cooking, he walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes?" he asked before smiling at who was standing there.

Remus Lupin, the third member of the Marauders and his brother in all but blood. A lot had changed for this old werewolf.

At one stage in his life, the premature lines on his face, as well as his greying hair. These were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon and the discrimination from wizards in the British Ministry.

Also, because of his inability to find a decently paid job due to his status as a werewolf, his clothing was consistently shabby and patched, making him look like an unfortunate beggar.

But that all changed because of Sirius.

The change came in payment. Since Sirius knew that James and Lily had helped Remus with his financial problems. With the passing and his release, the man moved to help though he took a different approach as he knew Remus wouldn't simply just accept the money.

He had purchased an antique bookshop in the central of London, not that far from Grimmauld Place.

The shop had a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor that overlooked the first, with his personal living quarters in the back of the shop. Since Remus loved books, a job as an antique book seller sounded like a perfect match.

Sirius owned it, hired Remus as the manager of the shop with pay set into a personal account, as well as letting him have the personal living quarters in the back. Remus loved it.

The books sold in the shop ranged from the up-to-date range of books. But at the same time, it also sold old fashioned books that you wouldn't find in a normal bookshop nowadays. Plus the shop could import books from another country.

The only reason that the ministry hadn't come and shut the shop down, due to the fact a werewolf was running it, was because of the standing that Sirius holds as Lord Black. As well as the holder of the Potter votes.

"Morning, Remus." The head of the house greeted as the man removed his shoes and placed them to the side.

"Good morning, Sirius." The man greeted back, when he smelled the odour filling the air. "I take it that the breakfast is almost ready." He said more than asked.

"Yes, it won't be long now." A voice from behind replied.

Turning around, both men saw Harry standing out in the hallway. His apron still in place, as he was still cooking, but smiling.

"Good morning, Uncle Remus." The boy greeted his honorary uncle, heading back to the kitchen. "Do me a favour, go and wake the twins up." He added on, quickly disappearing back into the kitchen before they could say anything.

As he did so, the boy heard both men say. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Followed by Sirius groan, meaning he would be the one waking the five-year-olds. Despite the fact, they were his daughters.

Shaking his head, it didn't take long for the boy to finished plating the food and placing them on the table. A pair of stomping feet could be heard descending the staircase a few seconds later, the door to the dining room burst open.

Aurora and Ophelia Black were awake, changed, and hungry. They had their blackish brunette hair tied up in short twin tails, so their shining eyes to be clearly seen.

The only way you could tell them apart was because of their eye colours, as both girls had complete heterochromia. For Aurora, her right eye being blue while her left one being red. For Ophelia, it was reversed with her right eye being red while her left one being blue.

"Good morning, Harry!" They both chimed, greeting the big brother figure in their life.

"Morning you two." He greeted back, placing the last of the food and drinks onto the table. Finished as Sirius, himself, finally entered the dining room and taking his seat at the head of the table.

Breakfast was the same as any other morning, laughter and talking among the five seated at the table. Though soon the food would be eaten, with the plates left on the table for Harry to collect, wash up, and clean.

They did have a house elf at one stage, an aged elf known as Kreacher. However, the elf's mind was poisoned with the words from the portrait of Sirius's mother that once hung in the hallway, making the elf fully support pureblood supremacy.

The elf pushed Sirius too far when it threatened to stab Harry, when the boy was cooking something in its kitchen. Lord Black killed the elf. The creature knew much to be released, along with finally burning the portrait of his mother and used a caging spell so the fire would destroy nothing more than that portrait.

As soon as breakfast came to an end, an owl, wearing a vest were a familiar insignia on it, had flown through one of the open windows. Gliding down, the owl landed before Harry, holding its leg out with a letter attached.

"I wonder when that would be arriving," Sirius commented as his godson untied the letter. Opening the envelope, he pulled out one of the two letters inside, unfolding it, the boy read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Please remember, due to the law passed by the Wizengamot, school items cannot be purchased from Dragon Alley in June and July._

Harry smiled as he finished reading, it was finally time to start his magical studies.

Looked up, he noticed that his uncle Remus was holding some bare parchment, ink, and a quill. "Why don't you get started on that reply, we'll take care of the plates today." The old werewolf said, dragging a groaning Sirius with him to clean the plates.

The twins, deciding they wanted to help their father, grabbed the empty cups and cutlery off the table and followed after them into the kitchen.

Harry smiled and shook his head. Laying the parchment out, he wrote his reply.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I, Harrison James Potter, hereby… _

* * *

_**Monday 29 July, 1991 – 11:00 a.m.**_

_**Northern Russia**_

Within a foot-deep snow-covered town in the north region in Russia, people were moving about on the streets as the day was well underway. Everyone having to wear woolly clothes to keep themselves warm, especially on these days.

Looking at the town itself, there was nothing really important or even interesting about it. The more interesting area was the virgin forest, or rather a mountain range, found at the outskirts of this town. This forest was a target of many ghost stories.

Like so on this day.

"So it's true?" A male's voice asked his friend, as they were sitting inside one of the town's local cafes.

The person in question nodded his head in response. "I had walked about thirty minutes into the forest, when…I don't know…" he responded, trying to describe what he saw. "There's something in that forest. But the closer you try and get to the centre, the more you find yourself being forced away."

"Just like what the old man said." A third voice added. "When he neared the centre, he felt pain in his chest and a voice telling him to go back. As he neared the exit of the forest, the pain vanished."

"But what can be causing it?" The first voice asked as it was the biggest mystery to uncover.

"Ghost or magic?" The second voice replied, thinking of the two most probable suggestions.

His response was met with a scoff. "Ghost then. After all, they are more believable than magic, since magic doesn't exist." The first voice stated, after a few more minutes they paid for their drinks and left, never once noticing that one from the table over had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"They are becoming more troublesome by the day. Thankfully, mother makes sure that the wards destroy electronics so no one could take pictures." The occupant couldn't help but mutter.

Sitting at this table, by herself, was a fourteen-year-old girl.

She easily stood out from everyone else present, as she had fair snow white skin with strong burgundy eyes. Her long blonde hair ran down her back though the top was tied into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her outfit had consisted of a darkish blue blouse with a brooch that held a crest on it, a white skirt, black tights and thigh-high blue boots.

No one in the town knew her name or where she lived, only that she would appear on every other day.

The Flower of Snow, this is what they call her, mainly due to her appearance.

Hearing a chime, her attention turned to the clock on the wall. Taking note of the time, she finished the last of her drink. "Well, better get going." She told herself, putting on her elegant fur-trimmed white coat and a matching fur cap.

The eyes of those in the café still followed her, even after she left.

An amused smile makes its way on her face, as she walked down the street. The eyes of those present at that moment were watching her. For those wondering, her name was Alicia Testarossa, a pureblood if looking at it from a magic side.

She happily hummed a small tune, looking up towards the dark clouds that covered the sky.

Despite living in Russia, she attends Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. Mainly due to the fact Drumstrang only accepts male wizards while Beauxbatons accepts only female wizards. She never understood why that was.

Walking down the main street, ignoring the stares, the teen smiled seeing who she was looking for.

Standing inside a bookshop was her family caretaker, Rynith, who seemed to sigh tiredly as she had a small pile of books by her side. Alicia had to giggle, knowing who piled those books

No sooner of thinking of said person, she appeared beside Rynith holding what seemed to be her final book. This was her baby sister, Fate Testarossa. Ten years old and will be turning eleven on this Friday, August 2.

Her sister looked younger version of Alicia herself, though her hair was tied back into twin tails with the aid of black ribbons. It should also be added that Fate was kind of shy and timid, compared to Alicia's outgoing attitude.

Looking at her sister's outfit, she was wearing a collared, black long-sleeved shirt with a yellow scarf that holds the family Broach, a long white skirt, knee-high white socks, and black boots. Though that was soon covered as she puts her coat on, it was an elegant fur-trimmed black coat and a matching fur cap. It was soon followed by exiting the shop and meeting her.

"Didn't mother tell you not to waste all your allowance on books?" Alicia had to ask, as young Fate held the small pile of books, which came to a total of nine books.

"I haven't." Fate replied, as unlike her big sister, she would save up her weekly allowance until the end of the month. "Um…should we head back now?" She asked slightly timid under the looks people were giving the two sisters.

With a simple nod of the head, they head on back to their home.

It was thanks to those broaches, which held the Testarossa family crests, that the wards didn't activate and allowed them pass on through until they stood before the family manor.

Passing through the wooden doors, it could easily be noted that the hallway was large, brightly lit, and spectacularly decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. Portraits hung on the walls, but these were normal muggle paintings, instead of the magical ones.

"Welcome back young, mistresses." The head house elf spoke, appearing before the three with two minor elves. "Shall we be taking your coats and books to your rooms?" she asked, upon seeing the pile of books Fate was carrying.

"Yes, please."

Following their response, the head elf ordered the two minor elves to take their coats, and Fate's books, and store them in their bedrooms. With a pop, the two elves vanished with their girls belongings.

"Young mistress, Lady Testarossa would like to see you in her office." The head elf spoke, looking at Fate. Signalling that it was more of an order from the girl's mother, not a request.

"Thank you." Fate replied, making forward after her sister had nudged her.

She quietly climbed the staircase, before moving her way down the hallway before she stopped before her mother's study. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, she raised her fist and knocked twice. She then stood and waited.

No more than two minutes after knocking, a strong voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Enter."

Pushing the door open, Fate entered the study and closed the door behind her.

Looking directly across was her mother, Presea Testarossa, a pureblood and the N.E.W.T.S level Potions Professor at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was sitting at the desk, writing items down on some parchment. Not for one second did she look up.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when her mother held her hand up, before pointing at the chair opposite her.

Knowing better than to go against her orders, she walked forward and took a seat. Fate would sit there for a handful of minutes, waiting for her mother to finish. After all, she was brought up this way and knew the punishment if she went against her mother's orders.

Upon putting her quill down, Presea leaned back in her seat as she looked at her youngest daughter. They had sat there looking at once another in silence before Lady Testarossa broke it by opening her side draw and pulled out to letters.

One in old fashioned white envelope, the other was a fancy looking blue envelope. Fate recognised them both as the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons acceptance letters, her letters to be more precise as they had her name of them.

"Would you care to explain?" The elder one asked, placing the Beauxbatons letter down, but kept a firm hold of the Hogwarts letter. "Last I remember, it was a tradition for all Testarossa's to go to Beaubatons. No Testarossa had ever set foot in Hogwarts since 1899, you know why?"

Fate leaned down in her chair slightly. "Because of the pureblood supremacy." She replied, to which her mother agreed on.

"Yes, no Testarossa will ever stoop as low as believing one set of blood is powerful than the other or believing the Muggle World our backward monkeys. Especially since most of the items in this manor are Muggle made and run on electricity."

"I understand, mother."

Placing the letter down on the desk, Presea looked at her daughter sharply. "You do, do you?" She asked. "Then tell me why you haven't already sent this letter back, denying the acceptance. You've already done it for all the other letters."

Fate blushed slightly, as she muttered a response.

"Speak up, do not mutter in my presence," Presea stated.

Sitting up, the girl weakly looked up to meet her mother's eyes. "I-I…I don't want to b-be in Alicia's shadow…"

Her mother looked at her curiously, asking. "What do you mean?"

Fate sighed as she sat straight like an heiress in-training. "No matter where I go, if Alicia has been there first, I will always be compared to her." She explained to her mother. "I've heard how you and other professors had always praised Alicia over her previous three years. I'm scared that if I also go to Beauxbatons, then I will just be compared to my older sister…"

Presea observed her youngest. She didn't like to admit it, but given their family's standing in the world of magic, she has been slightly harsh in their raising. Leaving most of it to the family caretaker, Rynith, while she had to get work done.

Out of her two daughters, Alicia picked up on magic far easier than Fate. Give Alicia a couple of practises with a spell and she would soon have it mastered, Fate, on the other hand, would need slightly longer to do so.

Because of this, many people would tend to praise her oldest while they would criticise her youngest for not being as in tune with her magic. Presea, herself, had done this a few times.

Sighing, Lady Testarossa spoke up. "So you believe by going to Hogwarts, in the United Kingdom, where no one has met Alicia before. You won't be compared or criticise against her?"

"Yes." Fate weakly replied, her face red with embarrassment over the fact she was ashamed of being in her sister's shadow.

Silence would once again fill the air between then, Presea taking all of this in as she looked at the Hogwarts letter on her desk and sighed, once again. "Very well."

Her daughter looked up in shock, not believed that her mother had just said.

"I will allow you to attend Hogwarts," Lady Testarossa stated but held her hand up before her daughter could say anything. "But," she added, with a certain look in her eyes. "If something that puts you in danger happens, or your grades are starting to drop, then you are transferring to Beauxbatons. No arguments, understand?"

Fate smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, mother."

Seeing her daughter happy and smiling, caused her lips to curl slightly. "You are dismissed," Presea told her, as she picked both letters up. "Don't worry about the letters, I will contact the school and inform them myself."

Nodding her head, the youngest daughter left her mother's office in a happy tune then before.

* * *

_**Tuesday 30 July, 1991 – 11:00 a.m.**_

_**Uminari City, Japan**_

The skies were clear, only a few clouds to be seen, and the sun was shining bright over the City. The signalling over a beautiful day, especially if you were standing at the top of the Sakuradai Woodland Path that looks over Uminari City.

Many were awake to start on this new day.

Though in one house, a girl of eleven years of age, was awakened by the alarm of her phone.

She groaned slightly, wanting it to stop as her hand reached out from under the covers. It moved around trying to find her phone, only to knock it onto the floor. With an annoyed sigh, she reached down and grabbed it.

Shutting the alarm off.

Pulling the covers off of her, the girl sat up and allowed her auburn hair to hang freely down her back. Rubbing the grime from her eyes, they opened to allow her blue eyes to look around and see that the morning sun had risen.

Before she could decide to go back to sleep, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Nanoha, can you come and help with breakfast, please." The girl's mother asked on the other side of the door.

Rubbing her eyes, the girl replied. "Hai, just let me get cleaned up." Climbing out of her bed, grabbing herself a clean pair of clothes, before heading into the bathroom to get ready for a new day.

This girl was Nanoha Takamachi, the youngest in her family as she had turned eleven back in March. She was a fifth-grade student at Seisho Elementary. Right now they were on summer break.

Heading down the stairs, she entered the room and saw, already sitting at the table, her father, Shiro Takamachi.

He was also the owner of their family café, the Midori-ya, which was located across from the train station so one couldn't miss it. He was also the coach of a junior soccer team that their café aid.

Off in the kitchen side, preparing breakfast, was her mother, Momoko Takamachi.

She was responsible for baking the sweets at their family café. If you were to look at her, then look at Nanoha, you would instantly see that the girl was a younger version of her mother.

"Good morning, Nanoha." Her father greeted as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Morning Nanoha," Her mother greeted as well, as she cooked the last of their breakfast. "Breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you go and get your siblings from the dojo."

"Okay." The girl replied, heading on out back to where their family dojo was.

Walking down the hallway, the girl followed their normal morning routine. Her mother makes breakfast, her elder sibling's, sometimes their father as well, are training in the dojo, where she would have to go and get them for breakfast.

Inside the wooden dojo, just down the way a bit, both of Nanoha's elder siblings were clashing back and forth with their wooden blades.

From watching, it was clear that the male had more of a clear advantage over the girl. But she kept going, trying to force him into a defensive stance. However, none of her techniques could get passed him and he kept on the offensive.

Knocking her back slightly, the male when for the kill as he disarmed her before holding one of his two wooden swords at her neck.

Sighing, the female lay on her back and spoke. "I give."

No, soon had their fight come to an end, the side door to the dojo opened. "Big brother, big sister, breakfast is ready." Nanoha happily called into the room, looking over at them as she tossed two towels over.

Looking at the door, both siblings smiled at their little sister, catching the towels. "Morning." They replied as the girl wiped the sweat of her face.

"That's enough for today." The male spoke. This was Nanoha's older brother, Kyoya Takamachi.

He was a swordsman following in their father's footsteps and acted as Miyuki coach when their father was busy. He was ten years old then Nanoha, being 21, and was in his third year at college, keeping his grades high and strong.

Besides him was her older sister, Miyuki Takamachi, who replied. "Okay then, we'll continue on tomorrow." Her voice was determined as she was in the final stages of learning the family sword-style, but still had that small distance to go.

The young woman was two years younger than Kyōya, being nineteen and was a freshman in college.

Like every member of the Takamachi family, bar their mother, they had learned or was learning the family sword-style technique. Nanoha, herself, was only recently learning the basics of sword handling and stances.

She reached the point that she was able to use a spoon and punch a perfect hole in a cup. Something that now slightly scares her two friends, Arisa and Suzuka, if she points a spoon in their direction.

Breakfast in their family was like every other day, all smiling and laughing over little things. They could easily speak freely about certain things, as while everyone has their secrets, they all knew what was said between family members, stays between them.

Of course, there were some secrets that Nanoha didn't know yet. Mainly due to the fact she was still young, once she was older she would be told these secrets.

Like one being that Shiro was once a for-hire bodyguard and assassin. Of course, he had to leave that behind when Nanoha turned four and he suffered an accident that left him hospitalised, because of a contracted job.

Another is the fact that Kyoya was Nanoha's half-sibling. While he was Shiro's son, his mother was Shiro's original fiancée who was born out of wedlock. She sadly died before their wedding, in an accident on the motorway when a drunken driver caused a massive crash.

Or the fact Miyuki wasn't Nanoha or Kyoya sibling, but their cousin. Her mother, Shiro's little sister, had been killed during one of her bodyguard duties when the entire complex had been rigged with explosives. While she got her contact out, she was never able to get herself out. Shiro instantly took Miyuki in once he heard the news.

So, all in all, Nanoha was the only child born from Shiro and Momoko.

Of course, there were other secrets as well. One such secret was just outside as there was a knock on the front door. Rising from his chair, Kyoya moved away from the table and went to see who it was.

The remaining Takamachi family heard a happy greet from the young man, who saw was on the other side of the door. However, only Nanoha didn't fully understand what was said. "Good to see you again professor."

"You as well, Mr. Takamachi." An elder female voice replied, in an English language.

Footsteps could be heard, before to people entered the room. Kyoya was leading a rather stern-looking woman, wearing deep green trousers and a sweater of the same colour. It seemed strange, given the heat of this day, but the woman seemed to not be bothered at all by it.

"Hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi." She greeted, this time speaking in Japanese dialogue.

"To you as well, Professor McGonagall." Shiro greeted back, sighing slightly as he looked at his youngest daughter, before looking at the elder professor again. "With you being here, I guess that means…"

Minerva nodded her head, as she turned her head to the youngest in the room. "Takamachi, Nanoha. I pursue?"

"Yes." replied Nanoha, now slightly confused.

Looking around, it seemed her entire family recognised the old woman in front of her. Nanoha had to admit that she couldn't help but feel some familiarity that she has been around this person before.

"Um…who are you, Ms?" The youngest asked as she believed her father said, McGonagall.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." She replied, taking a seat that the girl's father had pulled out for her. "Now, I will, as they say, beat around the bush and explain why I am here."

This was greeted was a nod of heads, though Nanoha still looked confused.

Professor McGonagall, from her sweater, produced a letter of thick parchment. She handed it to Nanoha, before sitting back and accepting the cup of tea that Momoko had given her.

The girl took it and looked it over. On one side, was what seemed to be a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a beaver, an eagle, a lion and a snake. On the other was an address, more rather her home agrees with her name on it.

Nanoha broke the wax and opened the letter. Two pieces of parchment fell out. She picked up the first and read it aloud, though she was by their looks they knew what it said.

_Dear Miss Takamachi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nanoha looked up confused. Hogwarts, Witchcraft, Wizardry. But that was impossible. Magic didn't exist. She knew that it did in story books and fairy tales, but this was real life.

Before she could say anything, she watched as the 'professor' pulled out a long, thin stick out. A wand, from what the girl guessed.

With a simple flick, the walls and carpet changed to a green colour which matched the colour of the professor's clothes. The table broke apart, though the plates hovers in place like they were on an invisible table, and the fridge set aflame.

Nanoha realised she was the only one looking around in shock, the rest of her family looked as if they had seen all of this before.

As quickly as the Takamachi house had changed, it changed back. The walls and carpet changed to their normal colour. The fridge stopped burning and the table picked itself up from the floor and put itself back together.

Nanoha looked around at the professor, the only thing she was able to mutter out was. "How can I be magical? I'm not a witch."

"Yes, you are." Answered Professor McGonagall, as she signalled to Kyoya. "Just like your brother, you are a witch. A Muggle-born witch. Someone of non-magical descent." The professor said at Nanoha's confused look. "Hogwarts is a school of magic and is deemed, by many, to be the best in the world. The problem is that you have no idea where to go or what to do to get to Hogwarts. This is why the school sends members of the staff to Muggle-born and helps guide them in preparation for Hogwarts."

The girl seemed to freeze slightly as she looked at her brother, who nodded his head and pulled out his own wooden wand.

"You might have been too young to remember, but, between 1981 and 1988, I was a student of Hogwarts." He said, causing Nanoha to think. The girl did faintly remember times that she would ask her mother, where and when Kyoya would come home.

Looking for the rest of her family, Miyuki shook her head and told her little sister that she wasn't magical. Her parents did the same thing, causing McGonagall to nod her head.

"They are, in terms of the wizarding world, known as Muggles." She said, and explained when Nanoha looked at her. "Muggles are our term for non-magical people. They won't be able to see the enchantments on magical places without a magical person present."

Their talk would go on to midday, as they covered all areas about Hogwarts, the four houses, where they could buy their supplies from. Though it was slightly easier to explain, since they had a graduate student from Hogwarts in their family.

Professor McGonagall soon bid the family farewell, having Nanoha's reply on hand. She still had two more families that she needed to visit before the day was over.

One being an Arisa Bunnings, another Muggle-born like Miss Takamachi, and the other being a Suzuka Tsukimura. Though she would be slightly easier to explain things to, since her family were half-bloods.

With a '_pop_'. The elder woman was gone from this home, arriving outside the gate of the next one. However, she never realised that she left behind a very confused girl who was wondering why her family never told of this.

* * *

_**Thursday 1st August, 1991**_

_**Hogwarts, Scotland**_

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

However, you may know him by the other titles that he could be referred to. The Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, A Grand Sorcerer, or as One of the few recipients of the Order of Merlin First Class

All in all, a very powerful political man in the British Wizarding World, as well as well respected.

The old headmaster was right now walking at his normal pace up the steps to his office, whistling a happy tune.

He had just handed over a recommendation to the Auror Department at the Ministry for a recently graduated seventh year Hufflepuff, known as Nymphadora Tonks. She had come to him ask for one back in June as she wished to join the Auror force. It pleases him nothing more, then to have youth like her with such passion towards what they want to achieve.

Pushing the door open, shutting it behind him, Albus was greeted with the musical chirp of Fawkes the Phoenix.

An interesting fact that should be known was many people believe that the young Phoenix is bound to the old wizard. But that isn't the truth, Fawkes is a free creature that could come and go anytime he so pleases.

But after the day that Albus had saved him from those hunters, the bird has never left his side. They might not have a familiar bond, but that is replaced by the trust and companionship they have in each other.

"A lovely afternoon isn't it my friend?" he asked the magical bird, who bobbed his head in return. Walking over to his desk, to finish the last of the paperwork before the start of the upcoming school year, the old man was stopped but a small glow.

Looking to the side, he noticed a certain book glowing, this book was the one that held the list of all students that will be starting this year. By glowing, it had confirmed that the list has been updated and was confirming the official names for the sorting ceremony on the first of September.

"Is it that time already." He murmured picking the list up and bringing it up to his desk.

Once seated, he placed the book down and opened it, all the names were colour coordinated for understanding. Red means pureblood, blue means half-blood, and green means Muggle-born.

Purebloods

Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, and Stephen Cornfoot. Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Kevin Entwhistle, Daphne Greengrass, and Gregory Goyle.

Megan Jones, Neville Longbottom, Morag MacDougal, Ernie Macmillan, and Draco Malfoy. Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil.

Sally-Anne Perks, Zwei Reinforce, Zacharias Smith, Fate Testarossa, Lisa Turpin, and Emma Vane. Ronald Weasley, Hayate Yagami, and Blaise Zabini.

_**Total:**_ 28.

Half-Bloods

Hannah Abbott, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Fay Dunbar, Seamus Finnigan, and Anthony Goldstein.

Wayne Hopkins, Sue Li, Lily Moon, Harry Potter, Leanne Ringtown, Yuuno Scrya, Suzuka Tsukimura, and Vita Yagami.

_**Total:**_ 14.

Muggle-Born

Arisa Bunnings, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Kellah Jepson, Oliver Rivers, Nanoha Takamachi, and Dean Thomas.

_**Total:**_ 7.

_**Total Students for 1991:**_ 47 Students.

"It would appear that there are more pureblood then Muggle-born and half-bloods combined this year," Albus commented, he didn't believe in the pureblood supremacy. But he knew this would cause slight problems as a good handful of them will end up in Slytherin, for believing in it.

Getting one of the Hogwarts elf's to bring a drink, the headmaster begun to look through the list. In doing so, he already found one name that will more than likely cause a lot of problems.

_Malfoy, Draco_.

The son of Lucius Malfoy, a well-known man that supports the blood supremacy and has caused a lot of trouble on the Hogwarts Board of Directors. Trying to use his money, only with calm threats to get things his way.

If Lucius had it the way, he wanted things. He would make sure that all members of the staff were pureblood or three-quarters pure, and that the Muggle-born, Mudbloods, wouldn't even set foot on the school grounds.

Continuing looking through the list of names, he found quite a few pure and half-blood family names in the list that have or do believe in the pureblood supremacy. They would either end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, a few to the badgers or lions.

His fingers soon stopped on another name.

_Testarossa, Fate_.

A family that wasn't in the pureblood supremacy or against anything Muggle made.

Their family comes from Russia, but it still came as a surprise never the less when the headmaster received a fire call through the floo from Lady Testarossa. Informing the old man that her youngest would like to attend.

The last time there was a Testarossa in Hogwarts, was back when the Headmaster himself was a student, quite a long time ago.

They stopped coming to Hogwarts when the racist comments and actions of the blood supremacy begun to grow, bigger and bigger.

They were a very old family, the headmaster couldn't help by feel slightly proud at the thought a Testarossa would be coming to Hogwarts once again. He just hope the pureblood supremacy didn't screw it up.

But then again, the same could also be said with another name on the list.

_Scrya, Yuuno_.

A boy who was a member of the famous Scrya clan.

Unlike other families, the Scrya clan was made up of magical people that was adopted into it. The clan was full of famous wizarding archaeologist and curse-breakers, as well as healers and defence masters.

Like with the Testarossa family, the last time there was a Scrya in Hogwarts, was back before even the Headmaster himself was a student at this school.

Their clan works out the magical schools differently, they make sure that only one Scrya is in each year they send the next batch off to the school. Because of the pureblood supremacy and the fact the British Ministry was on an edge with them for refusing the hand over certain items, items that the ministry had no rights to, they tend to avoid Hogwarts.

However, this year the new batch had an uneven number of the magical schools they are signed up with. Not wanting to break their rule of only having one Scrya in each year of a school, Albus had been contacted.

One would be joining the new first years. However, should something happened, just one thing, then they will be pulling him right back out of the school.

Looking over the entire list again, always making sure to double check it, the next name, he came across, was another one he would have to be worried about.

_Longbottom, Neville_.

The saviour of the wizarding world and heir to a well know Ancient and Most Noble House. Having been in the limelight for so long has caused the boy to be, even though he hates to say it, a stubborn brat.

He acts as he is a god and those people should kiss the ground the boy walks on, worst of all like the sheep the wizarding world are, they treat him like a wizarding god. Wherever Neville goes, in the wizarding world, there would be the press to get pictures of the saviour and everyone line up to meet him.

But he wasn't the only one, fame and popularity can change people. The House of Longbottom was once well respected and held their dignity, now, just like the boy, Frank and Alice absorb the positive comments given.

To make things even worse, they encourage the Neville Longbottom books that Lockheart man wrote and make people believe that the boy actually did those things.

Also, while they are not full with the pure-blood supremacy, Frank. Sorry, Lord Longbottom, has taught his son how he could use the Muggle-born to his advantage to gain even more publicity and favours in people.

A side note, during the summer of 1990, Cornelius Fudge replaced Millicent Bagnold as Minister for Magic.

The problem was the man was completely useless, give him a bag of gold and he will do whatever you want him to do. This is where both Lucius and Frank meet, Lord Malfoy gives generous donations with strings attached, while siding with Lord Longbottom the Minister gets publicity for supporting the Boy-Who-Lived.

He even showed that on July 30, Neville's birthday. The minister had made sure that the Daily Prophet had something to do with the Boy-Who-Lived, how it was his birthday and how he was going to Hogwarts.

With these thoughts in his mind, it had pulled his notice to another name, was one that made him feel slightly sad inside.

_Potter, Harrison_.

The other child to be involved with that orb.

When that night occurred, unlike Neville, Harry had lost both of his parents. It was another reason why he never approved of Neville's attitude. How he talks that he was the saviour of that night, despite the fact that Harry's parents had sacrificed themselves to try and save them.

Then there was also the fact that Alice was Harry's godmother.

The aftermath of that night also showed a healer had said it was Neville that stop the Killing Curse with no evidence bar the backlash residue.

Instead of looking after him when Sirius was falsely accused and thrown into Azkaban. She took him in for publicity, then out of sight of the cameras she took and left him outside the house of Lily's older sister, Petunia.

It wouldn't be until three years later, after the boy's fourth birthday, when Albus would finally get Sirius a proper trial and free the now current Lord Black. Upon finding out what Alice did, they tracked down the location.

He would never forget that scene. Seeing a miniature of James Potter with Lily's eyes wearing clothes far too big for him, looking like he had been worked to the bone and hardly feed, as well as holding some burse-marks.

The old headmaster sighed, closing the list.

All, he can hope for, is another peaceful year like the previous ones. Where the students learn what the professors are teaching them.

Speaking of professors…

The current Defence Against the Dark Arts professor had suffered a magical heart attack the previous month.

Though he was lucky to find out that Quirinus, who was returning from his yearlong break to gain hands-on experience in defence, has agreed to fill in the spot for next year. Though something seems off about the man.

But the annoying matter is that the Muggle Studies teacher that had been signed on for this year would be leaving, he was not interested in renewing his contract for another year.

The spot was left open, as Albus really didn't want to high another Pure-Blood, who would simply make a mockery of the Muggle world since they know nothing about it. Though that had changed when he received a letter from a Shamal Yagami.

She was in relations with Professor Eins Reinforce and Professor Signum Yagami. She had written in for the position, with the fact she was a half-blood having grown up in the Muggle world, he was more than happy to sign her up for the next seven years.

Plopping a lemon drop into his mouth, he closed his eyes as he listened to Fawkes chirping musical notes. His thoughts of another peaceful year were cut dead when an owl landed on his desk, this letter came from his old mentor.

_Nicolas Flamel_.

* * *

_**Chapter End.**_

Well there you go, the end of another story idea prologue.

Also, for those of you curious about the positions for the Yagami family.

**Adults:**

Eins Reinforce – Guardian/Pureblood – History Professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Shamal Yagami – Caretaker/Half-Blood – Discipline Head and Fitness Professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Signum Yagami – Caretaker/Half-Blood – New Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Children:**

Hayate Yagami – Pureblood, Zwei Reinforce – Pureblood, Vita Yagami – Half-Blood.

Zafira – Hayate's Wolf Familiar

Eins Reinforce, mother of Zwei and a pureblood, was close friends of Hayate's parents. Upon their death, she became guardian of Hayate and her familiar, Zafira. Shamal, Signum, and their little sister Vita, were helpers of the Yagami family, who Eins also brought to her home to help. Their closeness with Hayate later on, caused her to bestow her surname onto them.

Anyway, I hope that this was a completely new and different twist on the Harry Potter and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover series. Please let me know what you think of this story idea, through the review. As I would like to hear your thoughts on this and what you think.


	8. The Melody of Water

**Story Idea #7**

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

_**Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:**_

-Some Character Bashing.

-Vivid, story based. Then to Goblet of Fire, two years later.

-Some dialogue from anime and manga present.

**Pairing:** Harry x Einhard

I hope you enjoy this experimental prologue.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

Magic.

When ask this question, what do you think of?

Fairy Tales? Illusions? Sorcery? Witchcraft? The '_Black Arts_'?

With many of us, we see it as nothing more than a fantasy to enjoy and escape are normal everyday lives. Something simple to pass the time as the element is used in a good book, television show, or even a movie.

However, what if I was to tell you that magic did exist on the planet of Earth?

Magic users, wizards and witches, which are hidden away from us. That for every country on Earth, there was a counterpart magical government, known as the Ministry of Magic, which governs the magical people.

Of course, the question appears, why hide from us?

The answer for that is simple. The general magical population from around the world doesn't know much about '_muggles_', those who don't have the ability to use magic, as well as their way of life.

In other words, non-magical population with their technology and medication.

It has been shown multiple times that the magical population has, and still does, fear that the muggles will start a war with them if they learn about magic. So they would go around using a spell to erase the memories of any muggle who sees magic being performed.

The only exception is if they have an immediate family member who was magical.

As such with their world, they have the history that matches alongside our own.

Like, for example, 31 October, 1981.

This was the date that would go down in history within the wizarding world. As it not only marked the end of the first British Wizarding War, but also marked the defeat of the one who started it. The fall of the man known to all those in Britain as Lord Voldemort, leader of the Death Eaters.

For on this night, the Dark Lord would approach the cottage, destroying the charm that hid it away, that James and Lily Potter along with their infant son were in hiding.

He was attacking them, all because one of his spies, a greasy-haired man, had overheard the first few paragraphs of the prophecy that was being given. A prophecy that foretold the downfall of the Dark Lord, at the hands of a child born at the end of the seventh month. He was able to find the location due to the betrayal of the Potter's Secret Keeper, a so-called friend of the family, betraying them.

On this night, the infant's father would fight against the Dark Lord fiercely, but Voldemort would prove himself the most powerful wizard in their duel and claim the kill with him. Then when the monster would finally corner Lily in the infant's room. The mother would plead and beg for the Dark Lord to spare her child, only to be struck down with a Killing Curse to the heart. Then, with no one left to protect him, that same wand that killed both of the infant's parents had turned towards the young one in the crib.

At this point, a mystery occurred. A mystery that, to this day, no one had every figured out.

The Killing Curse had been deflected back at Voldemort, somehow. The curse ended up destroying the Dark Lord's body, his wraith-like soul fleeing in rage and immense pain. The ashes of the Dark Lord's body would pile on the floor of the crib. The young infant, Harry Potter, would eventually be heralded as a hero to the British Wizarding World, a saviour, The Boy-Who-Lived.

Following the attack and the end of the first war, the young one was left on the doorstep of his mother's sister by none other than Albus Dumbledore. The aged wizard claimed this was the best place to leave him for protection, as the infant's parents were dead and his godfather in jail for betraying them. It was for the Greater Good.

By leaving him there, the old man had signed young Harry's life to four years of torment and abuse at the hands of his so-called family, the Dursley's.

His uncle would beat him if he did any freakishness, or just for any reason alone. His aunt would screech at him if he didn't do all the work like a slave that they own, going as far as hitting with a frying pan or not feeding him. Lastly, his own cousin, with the backing of the boy's parents, had started a new game called '_Harry-Hunting_' where they would chase the boy and beat him till he bled. Plus it was his cousin who stopped anyone from befriending the boy.

The only way he could escape them was to the library. A place full a books where he could be alone in his own quiet peace, reading fictions, gaining an imaginative mind, or non-fiction, to expand his knowledge. This, of course, courses the boy to usually hide his report card away from his uncle and aunt. If there was one thing they hated, which was quite a lot, was when the so-called 'freak' had outshined their own son.

All this had lead up to his fifth birthday.

Petunia had received a letter from her uncle, her mother's older brother. Something that surprised her, as she knew for a fact that he favoured her freak of a sister more than herself. He wanted to meet her family, including Lily's son, as well as talk to her about some details as he wasn't getting younger.

Having no choice in the matter, Petunia and Vernon agreed to bring the freak along but warned him that should he do anything to screw this night up, then there would be very serious trouble.

However, the result of that night had completely changed the fate of the Wizarding World. As come 1991, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, never set for into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dumbledore, along with an annoyed Snape and worried McGonagall, would appear before #4 Privet Drive right after the Welcome Feast to see why his young weapon…I mean, why the boy never appeared like he should have. For a matter of fact, the old wizard didn't believe there were any letters sent for the boy in the first place.

By the time the night was through, the three were shocked to learn the fate of the Durley's.

Apparently, Harry disappeared on July 31, six years ago when the family left for the day but came back without him looking more furious than before. It then reached a boiling point three years later, when their son Dudley had been arrest for stealing from the same shop for a third time. Vernon was in prison for attacking his wife and blaming her family for everything. Finally, Petunia was in a care ward, in a near vegetable state because of her husband's assault.

This left a single question on their minds.

Where was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

_**Southern Midchilda**_

The skies were void of clouds and shining blue on this morning, for those that lived along the beachside within the Southern region of Midchilda had the sight of a beautiful sunrise emerging from over the ocean. Of course, while the scene was a stunning one, for those who have lived along the coast have grown used to the sight.

As such for one teen who was jogging along the beach on this morning, if you were close enough you would hear some light huffing from the distance that he had just run. A bead of sweat ran down his face as the gentle breeze blew through his messy raven hair, his forest green eyes were looking straight ahead as he ran in the direction of his home.

Opening and then closing the gate behind him, the boy jogged up a set of steps leading to the backyard of his home. Catching his breath as he neared the top…

Only for his foot catch against the top step.

"Ahh." This was all that was able to escape his lips, before falling forward and landing face first on the ground. "Ouch…" He muttered pushing himself up, his nose bleeding slightly. "Not again." The boy sighed as the palm of his right hand glowed blue, healing his nose.

It was sad to say that this was a normal habit, no matter how many times he tries, at least four out of ten times he would hit that top step upon finishing his morning run.

Once the bleeding stop and the pain died down, he sighed in relief as he cut the magic off from his palm and wiped what blood was left away. As he did so, the back door to the house slide open as one stepped out. Now standing there was a woman who looked to be in her mid-20s, with brunette hair that went slightly down her back. An X-shaped red ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes present in her hair.

Her cerulean blue eyes focused between the eleven-year-old, soon to be twelve in July, in front of her. "Nice morning run, Harry?" The woman asked him with a smile on her face, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing as an aroma of cook food filled the air coming from inside the house.

Scratching his head while laughing slightly, Harry smiled back and nodded his head. Glad that she didn't bring up the fact that he tripped again, as he rose to his feet. "Yeah. It was a nice run, the breeze was a gentle one."

"That's good. Now go and shower off, breakfast will be ready soon." She told him.

"Got it, mum. I'll go shower off now." He said jogging passed her, remembering to remove his shoes before entering the house, and heading up the stairs to his room.

The woman gently sighed, as she watched him. Harry was really starting to grow up in her eyes, he was no longer that little boy from when she first meet him.

For those wondering, this woman was Hayate Yagami, someone that is well known within the Time-Space Administration Bureau. The woman has completed many missions with high success rates since joining the Bureau at a young age. As of the current date, she holds the position of the Bureau's Marine Defence Force Investigation Commander. She was also inline to become the captain of the LS class Time-Space Administration Bureau warship, Wolfram.

She is twenty-three years in age. Hayate has been this boy's adopted guardian since she was eighteen and he was seven, right before the Jail Scaglietti (JS) Incident began. She became his adopted mother after the JS Incident came to a close.

Prior to that, she had known of his existence because the boy had lived with her Uncle Gil Graham, on Earth since he was three.

To Hayate's shock, it turned out that her Uncle Gil had two nieces that were his sister's daughters though only one was still living. Apparently, when Gil discovered his still living nieces had taken in the son of his deceased one, as well as having her own child, he invited them to his own for a dinner.

She didn't know what happened that night. But according to Gil's familiars the Liese Twins, Aria and Lotte, it was the first time in a long while that they had seen their Master so furious. The outcome resulted in his niece's family leaving, but the guardianship with the son of the deceased niece staying with Gil. As Hayate would later discover, the boy had been subjected to abuse from his own cousins.

Hayate would always visit him whenever she had the chance to other the years, causing the boy to grow attached to her.

Oddly though, a year later after taking the boy in, an elder man with a white beard appeared at Gil's home. Gil seemed to know him, as they talked in the side room, some arguing could be heard, but they soon came to an agreement. Shortly following that, with Gil's age, the man couldn't handle raising the boy and asked Hayate to become his league guardian. Of course, he would be the official guardian on paper until she turned eighteen.

She accepted and, upon settling him down in Midchida, enrolled him in St. Hilde Academy of Magic.

It wouldn't be until after the JS Incident that he would first call her, Hayate-mama. Her knights, as well as others, believed that little Vivio may have been an influencing matter in that, especially with how she called Nanoha her, Nanoha-mama. Of course, that stopped after he turned ten.

Though what made her prouder than anything, was how he would work hard to get further. For example. Since turning ten, he seemed to have copied Erio by achieving Rank B on his mage licence. Along with the fact that he had held either the top or second place rank, out of his year group at school, for academics.

The only reason he hadn't joined the Bureau like Erio or Caro, as he wanted to, was because the two of them had come to an agreement. Since Hayate wanted him to have a normal childhood or at least normal enough with the history of her family, the boy had to graduate from St. Hilde Academy of Magic first. Then he could decide on either joining the Bureau or going on to High School. So far from their talks, it's leaning more on the former than the latter.

"Hayate, is breakfast ready yet?" A female with red hair in two queues that trail behind her head asked. Looking at the redhead, at first look you would believe that she was either eight, nine or ten, because of her appearance. But many were shocked when they discovered the truth.

"Huh," Hayate asked, blinking slightly before remembering what she was doing before she came outside. "Ah right, it'll be ready in a minute, Vita." She told the redhead, heading back inside.

Inside, around the table, an older woman with neon pink hair tied up into a ponytail was typing the last of her report into the holo screen that was floating before her. Her name was Signum, an officer with the Bureau Army here on Midchilda.

Finishing the last of her report, Signum saved before sending it off.

Sitting next to her was a dark skinned man with white hair. But what stood out the most was the blue wolf ears instead of normal human ones, along with a tail that was swinging from left to right behind him. This was Zafira, who was Hayate's bodyguard when he is in his wolf form.

As per rules of their family, he was sat at the table in his human form, drinking coffee from his cup.

Moving around in the kitchen were two girls that looked to be about Harry's height. One had light blue hair with the same hair ordainment as Hayate, along with matching eyes. The other was a redhead with the hairstyle of two sprigs on either side of her head and violet eyes. They were working in different areas of the kitchen making sure that the breakfast didn't burn.

Their names were Reinforce Zwei and Agito. At first look you would believe that they were normal girls, you wouldn't have believed that they were Unison Devices.

As Hayate returned to the kitchen and Vita took a seat at the table, the final member of the family had descended down the staircase and took a seat at said table. The woman was slightly older and taller in height compared to Signum, her blonde hair had been brushed back, her name was Shamal.

She also had a holo screen open, going over information that had been sent to her from the hospital.

All of them, including the boy who was showering off, were members of the Yagami Family.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Harry was getting changed into his new St. Hide's middle school uniform after he finished drying off from his shower.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled seeing that there were no torn areas or smug marks present. "Good." He told himself, walking over to his desk where his school bag lay. Reaching out, he picked up a crystallised emerald bracelet that was on his right wrist, on the top of the bracelet was a blue diamond. "Good morning, Aceso."

_[Good morning, sir.]_ A computerised voice replied, as the blue diamond blinked.

Smiling, he clipped his device onto his right wrist, pulling his sleeve down to cover it. After once again making sure, all the required books were in his bag, not that he would need them on this day as it was the first day back. He headed back downstairs were the rest of the family were already gathered at the table for breakfast.

The table itself being a round one as if you looked at it from a clockwise perspective you would have: Hayate with Vita sat next to her, then Signum, followed by Shamal. Before Reinforce Zwei and Agito were sat between Hayate and Zafira. There was a seat left was between Zafira and Shamal.

If one didn't know them, they would believe this to be a normal everyday family.

You wouldn't believe that Hayate was the mistress of the Night Sky. That Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zafira made up the four members of the Wolkenritter who attacked people for their magical cores. The Agito was a member of those that were close with Jail during the JS Incident. That Harry was a child that had been abused in his youth.

With the way they acted, one wouldn't believe it.

But dispite everything that had happened in their past, here they were at the breakfast table like it was any other day as they would eat, talk, and laugh as they ate. Topics would differ from one thing to another, and so on. However, time drew on as it was soon time to be heading off.

Each member of the Yagami Family, bar Harry, was a member of the Bureau. But because of their different magic abilities and standings, each members like of work was very spread out over Midchilda.

For example, Hayate was giving Vita a lift to the Midchilda Capital City Air Base, as the redhead was an Arial Instructor. Before she and Zwei, along with Zafira in wolf form, headed on to their own division building in the west region of Midchilda.

Signum, along with Agito, had to report to her commanding officers at the army base in the east region of Midchilda. Finally, that left Shamal heading to the north region of Michilda hospital, because of this, the blonde haired member of the family would give the boy lifts to schools.

With the house locked up, each group headed off in different directions.

* * *

Traffic was like normal on Midchilda, you have to leave early in the morning so you could get to your destination on time. It will calm down later near midday, but for now it was busy with people heading to work, school, or wherever they were heading.

"…so you are leaning more on joining the Bureau, than going to high school?" Shamal asked as they were waiting at a red light.

"Yeah." The boy replied, looking through his bag.

"Any idea of where you want to go with the Bureau?" The woman asked driving down the road, as the light turned green. Like everyone in their family, each one of them has helped Harry in his training in different areas with magic, academics, and strength.

Harry leaned back into his seat as he pondered the question. Despite the training he had, the boy's main base of magic was that of a support mage, something that he had really trained on with Shamal. However, he did have his own abilities.

"Bring up the information, Aceso." Harry asked his device, pulling back on his right sleeve slightly.

_[Okay.]_ The device replied, causing a small holo-screen to appear before him. On this screen was his ID Card.

_**Name:**__ Harrison Yagami_

_**ID Number:**__ KVM012666–243574109_

_**Registered Domicile:**__ Non-Administered World #97_

_**Present Address:**__ Southern Midchilda #7 Bay Area – Yagami Residence_

_**Qualification:**_

_Belka Wizard Rank:__ B (Synthetic)_

_Rare Skill:__ Serpent Summoner_

_Rare Skill:__ Water Manipulation_

_Medical Trainee A – II (Trainee)_

_**Device:**__ Aceso [Intelligence/Wearable]_

_**Status:**__ Student at St. Hides Academy of Magic – First Year Middle School_

His eyes skimmed through the information present, slowly nodding his head as each one was correct.

The ability that he processed that made him stand out in the family was his ability to summon serpents, along with the fact that he could manipulate water to his will. Harry was currently working on ways to freeze said water while he was fighting.

Closing the screen and leaning back in the chair again, he replied. "I don't know yet. Maybe the medical course, something that will always be handy in situations when medical attention is needed on the spot." Looking out the window, the buildings passed by as the car moved down the street. "Or maybe I'll join the Fourth Ground Forces Academy then move onto the Disaster Forces." He continued before shrugging his shoulders. "I've still got two years to think about it anyway."

The knight in the lake agreed with this. While her and the other knights, along with Hayate, have tried him to get stronger, they had also wanted him to enjoy the childhood that he still had. Especially after what had happened to him in the past.

"We're here."

Hearing the boy's voice seemed to snap the older woman out of her thoughts. Looking out the window, she realised they were outside of the school entrance. "It seems so." Shamal gently spoke, as she watched the boy collect his bag. "Are we going to be picking you up from the gym? Or…"

He responded, smiling at her once again, by saying. "I'll be at the gym with Nove, Vivo, and the others. One of you can come and pick me up from there."

Smiling back, Shamal nodded her head in understanding. "Okay, I'll see you later at home then." She replied, waving as she drove on back in the direction of the hospital. Harry stood there as he watched the car drive off into the distance, before turning and walking down the path among other students.

Walking pass the school entrance, he smiled noticing a familiar person.

This person was a girl that had turned twelve two weeks ago. This girl had long silverish green hair that was tied up in its normal style with the red ribbon present, she also had heterochromia eyes that were coloured blue and violet. Like normal, she was walking by herself in the direction of the middle schools section of the Academy.

"Hey, Einhart." Harry greeted, having walked slightly fast so he was walking beside her.

For those wonder, this was one of his classmates, Einhard Stratos. She was also one of the few that Harry could call a true friend, as she doesn't see or recognise him for who his family are. It also helps that both of their magic styles are Belkan based, her offensive against his defensive.

"Hello, Harry." Einhard greeted back, giving him a light smile that usually appears when the pair talk. This was always something that most of the class picks up on, as the girl's face is always neutral. The only time she shows a reaction is when someone catches her off guard, causes her to get flustered.

As they walked down the path, the boy remembered something.

"By the way, thanks again." The boy said, pulling a book out of his bag and handing it over to her. She smiled as she accepted her book back, putting them into her bag. "You were right, it was an interesting story." He told her, as more and more students were starting to appear. "Hey, Einhart," Harry said, thinking for a second. "I was just wondering, but…"

"What is it?" The girl asked curiously, turning her head back to him, seeing him paused in thought.

The pair, along with others around them, heard a sudden '_**Yay!**_' cheer as they walked closer. The boy had to sigh slightly as he realised who was responsible for the noise, as a trio of elementary school girls stood there looking slightly embarrassed.

The first was a girl that had long blonde hair with two sprigs on both sides, tied with blue ribbons. Plus, like Einhard, the girl had heterochromia styled eyes where her right eye being green while her left eye was red. This girl was Vivio Takamachi, like him an adopted child, only she is now the daughter of the well-known Nanoha Takamachi, the Bureau's Ace of Aces. Having grown up alongside one another since they meet in the JS Incident, Harry has come to see her as the little sister figure. Though as he got older, it changed to the annoying little sister figure from time to time.

The second was a girl long dirty blonde hair which was tied into two pigtails with candy-looking hairband. Her blue eyes to hold the same joy as Vivio's. The girl's name was Corona Timil, Vivio's first friend at the school as the blonde haired had introduced the pair. She seems to have a skill in bringing unanimated items, like teddy bears, to live for a short while.

The final one was a girl with short spiky violet hair with a yellow ribbon tied to the top and her lime green eyes. Unlike the other two, Harry had to try and remember her name as she had befriended Vivio near the end of the previous school year. Pio, Lio…no, Rio. That was it, Rio Wesley was her name…he thinks.

He just shook his head and smiled. Since he was going to talk to them later, the two continued the walk on into their side of the academy. Entering into the main foyer, multiple lists had been pinned to the walls. On this lists were the names of who would be in what class and where the class was.

There were three classes of thirty students in Harry's year group, looking through the three lists, he smiled when he found his name in 1-B. He continued to look through the list, the smile never left his face as he saw Einhard's name on the same list.

"It seems we're in the same class again." He said to her, as she found her name on the list.

"It would appear so." She would reply, as they walked in the direction of their class.

Walking through the halls, they would continue their small talk. Though they were stopped a few times by friends who wanted to talk to them, by stop I mean Harry, as said Einhard remains to herself most of the time. But soon enough they had reached what would be their classroom for the upcoming school year, like normal the class was full of thirty open front school desks that had a hood to hang one's bag on. Then at the front of the room there was the blackboard and the teacher's desk.

"It seems our teacher has selected a seating plan for all of us." Einhard commented, as there were names on top of desks. The girl's desk was in the back row, right next to the window. The boy was luckily right in front of her, also besides the window.

"It seems you're now seated behind me." Harry said.

As since they reached the Fourth Grade in Elementary, continuing on into fifth and sixth, Einhard's seat always seemed to be placed in front of Harry's. Not that they minded, as it made it easier for the two to talk during break or lunch.

"It would appear so." The girl said as the pair took their seats, more students who were to be in this class continued to appear and looked for their seats. Once or twice you had one who came in, before quickly leaving when realising they were in the wrong room. "By the way, what were you going to ask earlier?" Einhard asked him.

Pausing slightly, Harry remembered what he was about to say before being interrupted by the cheer. What he wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't bring himself to say. Causing him to once again to inwardly sigh, as he shook his head. He replied. "No, it's nothing."

"I see." She responded, knowing that it wasn't her place to push the subject. Their talking came to an end as the teacher entered the classroom, beginning the first day of the new school year. From this day alone they could tell that it was going to be a step up from the elementary section. Luckily the first day was orientation based only, as they were getting a rundown of what was going to be happening this year, along with a timetable.

Just like that, the hours passed by as soon enough the first day of school came to an end.

Harry had asked if Einhard would like to come to the gym on this day. However, the girl shook her head saying that she had something she needed to do. Thankfully, Harry didn't question her about what she was doing, only accepting what she said and told her to come along next time.

Going their separate ways, Einhard headed in the direction of the entrance while Harry went looking for a certain Takamachi girl. Knowing Vivio as well as he did, the boy knew the first place to look.

_**Academy Library**_

The main library of St. Hides Academy was a large size with two floors. However, the second floor were mainly for students who were in the middle school section. All those still in elementary had to use the first floor, which held all the text they would be needing. Besides the bookshelves, are tables that can hold up to a total of eight people.

Seated at one of these tables were Vivio, Rio, and Corona.

Out of the three, only Corona was reading a book. Rio was looking at her device still in standby, a medallion-shaped device bearing the Belkan Triangle symbol. Finally, Vivio was looking through her Comm Terminal at the replies she got from the group picture they took after the ceremony.

It was something that Rio picked up on, as she looked across the table at the girl and asked. "You haven't got you own device yet?" The girl asked, placing her device on the table. "That's just a regular Comm Terminal, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Vivio replied, scratching the back of her head. "Mama and her Raising Heart are strict, you know." She told them, as an image of her mama appeared in her mind. "You don't need your own device until you have learned the basics, she said." The girl sighed, putting her terminal away.

Corona just laughed slightly already knowing this, while Rio blinked and realised that Vivio's mother must be really strict. "I see…"

"Good for you, Rio. You've got you own device already…" Vivio pouted, looking at the medallion on the table.

Rio just laughed while her device replied. _[I'm sorry.]_

"Now, now, Vivi." A male's voice spoke up from behind. "You know that after those _**events**_ in the past, she wants to make sure there are no sudden backlashes to occur." Looking behind her, Vivio smiled seeing Harry standing there with his bag in hand. "Yo, I was looking for you."

"Hey Harry." The girl greeted happily first, before asking. "Oh, what for?"

"Well I've came to ask if you were still coming to practice at the gym, today?" He asked, as Vivio remembered that they promised to meet Nove after school on this day.

Looking at Corona, the girls nodded and put the books they had away. Leaving behind a blinking Rio, before the girl remembered that the two had mentioned going to the gym today, telling her to bring along her gym clothes.

"Rio, isn't it?"

Looking opposite the table, she saw the boy was still standing there. "Um, yeah. I'm Rio Wesley." The girl introduced, before asking. "Who are you?" This was the question as she swore, she has seen his face before on television before.

"I'm Harry Yagami, a childhood friend of Vivio's if that is what you are wondering." The boy replied, answering the next question she was going to ask.

"Ah, ok." Rio said, but she still couldn't shake that feeling off.

By this time, the books they didn't need were put away, the books they were going to use were now borrowed. "Well let's get going then, Nove's going to meet us over there," Vivo said as they left the library and walked down the hall that lead to the entrance of the academy.

"Nove?" Rio asked, having heard Vivio mention the name before. "She's the Strike Arts teacher?"

"Yep," Vivio replied happily, as they passed through the entrance gate. "She said she's looking forward to meeting you."

"Whoah, I'm super nervous." The purple haired girl said as she couldn't wait to meet this Nove person.

"Don't worry," Harry spoke up, as they walked down the street. "She's strict when it comes to fighting, but she's a kind teacher to us. Right?" He said, looking at Vivio and Corona, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right."

* * *

_**Midchilda, Central Area**_

_**City Gym**_

Within the entrance foyer of the gym, people were walking around talking or doing their own things. Leaning against one of the pillars, reading a book that they had brought along with them, was a redhead with yellow eyes. She was relaxing, as she waited for the others to show up. It didn't take long.

"Nove!"

Hearing the familiar voice, she looked up from her book, smiling as she saw a trio of girls running up towards her. The boy behind them was simply walking at his own pace. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Vivio stated as they stood before her.

Nove shrugs her shoulders as she dismissed the apology. "It's fine. Just got here myself."

"Um, pleased to meet you," Rio spoke up, stepping up before the combat cyborg. "I became friends with Vivio late last school year. I'm Rio Wesley." She introduced, bowing her head slight.

Nove nodding her head. "I heard a lot from Vivio. I'm Nove Nakajima. Pleased to meet you." She greeted, putting her book away into the bag she had on hand.

"You're Vivio's and Corona's teacher right?" Rio asked since they mentioned her as the Strike Arts teacher among them.

"Nah, nothing as cool as a teacher." Nove quickly replied, trying to play it off as she was already teased by her family about how she teaches them already.

Vivio, however, laughed and said. "But you always teach us a whole bunch."

"She's a teacher then right?" Corona added on, despite the redhead trying to cut in and stop them.

"Please treat me well, Teach!" Rio stated as all three girls looked directly at Nove.

Again, the combat cyborg tried to play it off, as she waved her hand from side to side saying. "I just help a bit and spar ever once in a while. Nothing as grand as a teacher."

"Isn't that just what a teacher is?" Harry asked, finally catching up with the group. The eleven-year-old had an amused expression on his face, having caught Nove within her own words.

"Cut it out! Go get changed already." The redhead told them as the three girls walked off to the female's changing room. "Not one word, Yagami." Nove stated as the boy walked passed her. She saw he was going to say something, but stopped himself and headed on to the male's changing room. Nakajima sighed and shook her head, following after the girls.

It hadn't taken long for the boy to change into his training gear. He made sure that his locker was locked tight, as rules stated all devices were banned in the gym. The only exceptions were for Auxiliary Control devices, as they are made to help the user better control the magic or strength, etc. Once that was done, he headed into the main Strike Arts practice area where many were training.

Looking around, the boy still couldn't help but look confused.

Right now, there were plenty of male's training in the gym, even a handful around his age. But yet when a completion comes around, like the Inter-Middle, for example, then suddenly all the male fighters disappear like they never existed. As himself had entered the Inter-Middle back when he was ten, back then you could count the number of male participants on one hand. The same could also be said for last year though you needed both hands instead of one.

Walking to one of the punching bags, the thoughts of the Inter-Middle remained in his mind. The competition would be starting at the end of May, so he had to get training again.

On his first year of competing, having been give special permission to compete since he was turning ten in a two months from the start date, he won his four rounds of the Novice Class being sorted into Group B. But he had lost in Super Novice Class. This was the final round of the Group matches were the winner of the Group goes against one of the Elite seeds for a spot in the Elite Class, a.k.a the Final Rounds.

Last year, his second year of competing, he not only won the Novice Class but also won the SN Class moving him into the Elite Class. From the eight who made it into the Elite Class, Harry was able to get into the Top Four before he was eliminated in the Semi-Finals.

This year, he was aiming to complete in the finals. This year, he was aiming to either come second place or the winner.

"You warmed up?" A voice to the side of him asked, cut the boy from his thoughts. Stopping his assault on the punching bag, Harry looked to his left to see Nove standing there in her gym gear. Looking behind her, he could see that Vivio and her friends were also changed and already practising their hits.

"Yeah, sorry spaced out a little there." The boy replied, scratching the back of his head.

Nove just smirked having an idea of what he had been thinking about since it had inspired Vivio to compete in said competition this year since she was now of age. Looking at the young blonde's current progress, Nove believed that she would get as far as Harry did in his first year. Warming the muscles in her arm, she looked at the boy. "Okay, seeing as you are warmed up, wanna spar a little?"

"Sure." He responded nodding his head.

Other with the trio, they were each taking turns practising the hits and blocks against one another. Rio couldn't help but be surprised at how well her two friends were at Strike Arts, she can tell they were rookies like her, but still.

"…I didn't expect it though!" Rio told them, as she threw punches at Vivio, who was blocking them. "I got the impression you two were more of the bookworm types, since the first time we met was amidst an endless stack of books."

"I like books, but I like this kind of stuff too," Vivio admitted as she went for a high kick which the purple haired girl ducked under.

Corona was catching her breath as she chuckled, admitting to Rio. "As for me, I'm still a total newbie you know…"

"Is that so?" Rio said. She and Vivio continued to trade blows, one throwing the attack while the other continued to block. "But you're good both at sports and studying, aren't you, Vivio?" She asked, having seen these sides of the girl since befriending her.

"Not at all!" Vivio replied shaking her. "I can't do anything yet." The girl admitted as they both stopped to catch their breath. "I'm not even sure what I want to do or what I can do, so I'd like to try many different things for now."

"I see…" Rio replied, understanding what Vivio was saying.

The girl then smiled and told her friends. "As long as I can do various things together with Rio and Corona, I'm happy!"

"All right!" Rio said.

"Let's do our best together!" Corona replied.

"Excuse me, we'll be using this place if we may," Nove's voice spoke up, catching the girl's attention. Looking over at the main mat, people were moving off to the side as Nove and Harry stood opposite one another.

"Wow. They're the centre of attention, aren't they?" Rio asked as she saw that nearly everyone had stopped to watch the fight about to take place. The three girls having pushed themselves to the front of the pile so they could see easily.

"Given Nove's reputation as a well-known strong fighter in this gym, along with Harry being in the Top Four from last year's Inter-Middle, they know that this is going to be an interesting fight." Vivio told Rio as Corona nodded her head in agreement.

'_Inter-Middle?'_ The purple haired girl thought, when it struck her at where she seen his face before. This boy had was Rank Fourth at last year's competition, he had been given the nicknames of the Aqua Prince or Serpent Lord because of his abilities.

Turning their attention to the mat, both Nove and Harry had moved into the own fighting positions. "Let's go, Nove," Harry spoke, causing the redhead to smile back.

"No, problem," Nove replied, before saying. "Just remember, Strike Arts only, no magic."

"I know." He replied.

There was silence between them, neither moving a muscle or inch as they watched their opponent. Before a blink of an eye, the first blow was fired, being a start to the sparing match. As moving in trained speed, Harry was before the combat cyborg unleashes a close range uppercut to Nove's chin. However, seeing him up close had prompted Nove to flip backwards so as to avoid the hit, landing in a crouch a few feet away.

"How did…" Rio asked, having not even seen the raven haired boy move before he was already across the mat.

"Speed." Vivio replied, carefully watching the match.

Rio looked at her friend in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch." The girl replied, as they looked back out on the mat.

Standing in place, Harry watches as Nove rises back to her feet. Both of them staring at one another, Nove with a smile of understanding and Harry with a frown. Biting his lip, the boy knew that while his speed had increased, she still had the advantage over him.

Not wanting to give a chance to counter, the boy dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches. But Nove redirects most one of his blows while others she had to dodge moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in an effective style. However, it could be seen that Nove was just having a hard time dodging them, as the boy gave her no openings to counter back.

Many watching were having a hard time trying to keep up with the duo, showing they were holding nothing back against one another as this was a match of speed instead of strength.

With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Harry continues moving forward as his last three blows bring him to where he attempts a roundhouse kick on her. But, Nove sees an opening and it allowed her to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Harry to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

"This is intense." Rio commented, not having seen a match so fast paced before.

"Do you think Harry's alright?" Corona asked worried, as the boy on the ground could be heard breathing heavily.

On the ground, Harry was trying to catch his breath, cursing himself as he realised he played right into her hands by wasting so much energy throwing all those blows right off the bat. He knew Signum and Zafira weren't going to be pleased when they find out about this as they're always telling him to not be so rash when fighting, sadly that was something he had picked up from his mother. Not giving him a chance to recover, Nove moves forward by performing a drop kick.

Luckily, Harry dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again, getting a few clear blows to her right shoulder and left cheek. Slightly stun from the hits, the boy uses it to his advantage to believe a full force hit by using both of his fists and striking her in the chest, knocking the redhead onto her back.

"He got her!" Rio commented, looking at their down teacher. "Do you think it's over?"

Vivio replied, knowing that this was far from over. "Not yet."

Thinking the exact same thing Vivio said, Nove grunted slightly pushing herself back to her feet. The boy keeping her on her toes as he continues his assault and getting a few more hits on her, but she counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Harry's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed axe kick to hit Harry on the chin, before kicking Harry in the stomach with a perfect side kick. She then finished with a roundhouse punch to the face, knocking the boy back onto the ground.

The match was over.

* * *

It was late into the night as the redhead combat cyborg was walking down the path, heading back to her family's home. It has been a long day for her, plus her shoulder, cheek, and chest were still sore from the match earlier.

Nove remembered having to apologise massively to the boy. It wasn't until she performed the final hit, that she realised she had self-consciously applied magic behind her punch that had caused Harry to hit the ground with great force. While they healed themselves, the bruise marking from her last hit was still visible on his cheek when they went separate ways.

She only hopes that she won't get chewed out over it, knowing how protective Hayate or the knights were of Harry.

Sighing again, she rolled her arm around. After the gym ordeal, along with seeing the young ones home, Vivio being the most rushed as her mother sent her a message about having something important she wanted to give her.

Nove had to return to work to check on the equipment since it was her turn. This was the reason she was still out so late.

But Nove couldn't help but smile. The kids were getting stronger with each passing day, each one of them has their disabilities, but they push themselves to make sure that they can fight back. The combat cyborg couldn't help but ponder if they would be ready in time for the Inter-Middle at the end of May. Harry will be no matter what, Vivio's also in the green light. She didn't know Rio enough to tell yet, and Corona still needs some work.

But still…

"Expert in the Strike Arts." Hearing the voice, caused the redhead to stop and look around the area. "Nove Nakajima, am I correct?" Upon hearing her name, Nove readied herself just wondering if this could be the assailant she had been warned about.

Seeing a movement from above, she looked up to see a lone figure standing on top of the lamppost. The young woman standing there was wearing the same combat outfit that she had been shown in the picture, a while ago. It was impossible to see her eyes, as the black visor she wore over her face stopped it.

"I have some questions for you, and…" She said in a mysterious tone, looking down on the combat cyborg. "Somethings I would like to confirm."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Well, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Lyrical Magical

_**Story Idea #8**_

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T, safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:

-Some Character Bashing.

-Pairing: Harry x Fate

Finally, this will never probably be turned into a real story. I basically wrote with the thought of what would have happened if the Jewel Seeds didn't crash land in Japan. What if they crash landed in England? Same thing happens to Yuuno again, only inside of Nanoha, a young male finds him.

I hope you enjoy it.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

_**April 26, 1989**_

_**Surrey, England**_

Magic energy was fired back and forth within a magical barrier that had been placed over the town section of Mid-Whinging. In doing so, the barrier protects those on the outside from what is happening on the inside. At the same time, those who have no magic can't even see the barrier so they wouldn't know any difference. But those who had weak magical cores, were also stopped from entering the barrier and interfering with what is going on, on the inside.

Something that has angered members of the British Ministry of Magic.

Since the start of the month, there have been people using a style of magic that had never been used in their records before. The magic that was able to create barriers that were far more powerful than their wards. As no Curse Breaker, wizard or goblin, they have on hand can bring them down or create a hole large enough for them to enter through.

The only breath of relief they had was the fact that the muggles didn't even seem to notice the barrier as they walked along like it wasn't even there.

However, the current Minister didn't like this as the last thing they need was the muggles to discover their existence. For this reason, Minister Millicent Bagnold has ordered her Auror's to find out who is causing this. Having them brought in and interrogated of all knowledge of this style of magic, then arresting them and placing them in the highest level of Azkaban.

However, if they had been able to enter the barrier, they would have been shocked at the sight.

For inside the barrier, there was two sets of battles that were taking place at the current moment, one on the ground between two animal. But the main would be the one in the air, taking place between a girl and boy who were still children.

For on one side was a nine-year-old female with burgundy eyes. The outfit the girl wore was mostly black, resembling a swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and a number of maroon belts. It includes a pair of gloves, thick ribbons which hold her blonde hair in pigtails, and laced shoes worn over long stockings. She has a gold triangle jewel on her chest and each of her gloves, plus a high-collared navy cloak with maroon lining.

In her hands was a staff that could be best described as a bearded axe, only the axe blade of her device was rounded rather than angular. Along with a set of spikes on the top, and a yellow circle cat-eye like jewel attached to either side of it.

Using her staff, she had created multiple yellow electrical spheres and were firing them at her opponent.

The one she was firing her attacks at was an eight-year-old male with forest green eyes and messy raven hair. He wore an out that was mostly white, a shirt with blue trim and short almost non-existent sleeves, along with black plants with white trims. Plus white fingerless gloves on his hands and laced up boots on his feet. Plus he has a white long-sleeve jacket with blue trims and a golden chest piece over the centre of his chest.

In his hands was also a staff, unlike the girl's it didn't look like that of a weapon. It was white-and-green staff in which the head was a square shape with two prongs, with a red jewel in the centre, and additional parts in the same colour scheme as his outfit. There was a small hatch opened that revealed a handle with a trigger, which he was holding with his right hand, three green energy wings formed into place in a 'Y' shape formation.

He would create a green barrier to block the attacks, before using his staff and firing green magical energy back at her.

The curse of this entire fight, a blue jewel seed, with the serial number 'XIX' engraved in red. It was hovering in its spot from when the pairs earlier sealing attack had struck and cancelled the out most of the jewel's magical ability. But while it could no longer attach to anything, it wasn't powerless as the magical energy was still pouring off it.

Sensing this, the girl in black holding the electrical scythe quickly turned from the boy in white and dived at the jewel, in hopes of seal it into her device. Seeing this, the boy wasn't that far behind her, as he dove down towards the jewel.

"Harry!" An unusual coloured ferret called out to the boy, blocking an attack from a unique orange/red looking wolf with sharp fangs.

"Fate!" The wolf called out to the girl.

Both kids picked up speed as they dived at the jewel, were right at the last second they both went to seal the jewel at the same time, causing their staffs intertwine. The magical energy that had been stored in the jewel since the two attacks collided, finally released it in the form of a pure magical explosion. One that fired straight up and crashed against the barrier, luckily not shattering it.

However, the backlash of pure magic had injured both kids slight but had dealt major damage to their staffs. Enough damage to cause them to seriously crack from top to bottom before the force of the explosion had blasted them away from the jewel.

Unprepared, the boy in white was blown away and crashed onto the ground. The one in black was able to catch and stable herself in mid-air. Looking over at the jewel, one could easily see the energy from the jewel was beginning to once again go out of control. Trying to ignore the pain over her body, the girl looked down at her damaged device, another hit like that and it would be destroyed beyond repair.

"I'm sorry. Return, Bardiche."

_[Yes, sir.]_ A fizzed voice of the staff replied before it glowed and shrunk down and attached to the triangle mark on the back of her right glove.

Looking in front of her, energy was still beating off them jewel. Only one thought in mind, her feet touch the ground before she charges forward at it.

"Fate!?" Called her familiar, as she and the boy with the ferret watched the scene before them. Arriving before the item, both of the girl's hands lash out and clamped the jewel between her fingers. The energy still in an unstable form. "Fate, no! That's dangerous!" Her familiar called out again, trying to get the blonde hair girl to stop.

The raw energy of the gem forces the girl to her knees, with the gem still clenched in her hands she creates a yellow circular seal beneath her.

'_Stop…stop…stop…'_

She tries to fight out the pain, as the energy cuts through her glove and into her skin, letting the blood run down her arms.

'_Stop…stop…'_

Her entire body starts to glow blue from the energy spilling into her, causing more pain the jolt through her already damaged body.

"Stop!"

Finally, the energy stops, the gem had been sealed. The girl tried to catch her breath, as she weakly rose to her feet and took a few steps forward. Only to lose control of her own body weight, as she stumbled backward towards the ground.

"Fate!" Her familiar cried charging forward and reverting to her human form, excluding the animal ears and tail. She had caught her master before she hit the ground, looking down at the girl, her hands were bleeding, followed by the stress of forcing the jewel to seal without the aid of her device.

Looking back at the two behind her, the woman glared at the two with such venom in her eyes. However, she was unable to hold it as inside of her, she knew that it wasn't fully their fault. But the glare did still startle them slightly, as they watched the woman picked her master up bridal style and took to jumping across the rooftops. Leaving the area.

The boy was in a seated position as he looked off in the direction the two ran.

The staff in his hand glowed, reverting from it Cannon Mode to its regular form. It still was white-and-green staff. Only not it was capped by a red jewel suspended within a partial gold ring with two exhaust valves, there was also blue parts are added to the neck and tail of the staff body. The damage done was still present on the device.

From there the staff glowed once more, this time reverting the staff down to a gem-like red sphere about 1.5cm in diameter. The staff's Stand-By form. As the same time of the staff changing back into the gem, the boy's outfit changed back into normal everyday clothes. It should also be noted that as this happened a pair of glasses appeared on his face.

"Are you okay, Raising Heart?" The boy asked the cracked gem, but it didn't reply only blinked to show it was still active.

The ferret at his side looked up at the boy. "We should get out of here." It said as the boy nodded his head. A green seal appeared underneath the two. _**"Transport!"**_ The ferret had stated, before the pair vanished from that spot, right as the barrier had fully collapsed.

For those who had no magic, a.k.a muggles, were still walking around like nothing at all had happened, like there never was a barrier to begin with.

With those from the ministry, the Head Auror was growling and cursing as the barrier disappeared. He sent his men out to find those responsible, without letting the muggle's see them. But would become even more enrage when they would return empty handed, again. Causing another black spot to appear in his record.

"Found nothing?"

Turning around, the Head Auror quickly bowed his head slightly in respect. For standing behind him, was none other than Albus Dumbledore. A man who was recently voted Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a man who had led them through the war with Grindelwald and Voldemort. Someone that was both respected and feared in the British Wizarding World.

"No, sir," The Head Auror replied, as the auror's were still looking around the town for anything, but it didn't seem to be positive.

"I'm sure you will find something if you keep looking, my boy," Albus told him.

The old man turned and walked away, hiding his true emotions. His attention was drawn to looking one direction. In the direction was the home of a weapon that he couldn't allow to be near magic, not until his turns eleven where he would save the boy from his family. It was for the Greater Good that whoever is involved with this magic is captured. This new style of magic that is being talked about is far too dangerous and advanced, it would disrupt the balance of the wizarding world.

"It is for the Greater Good, a balance must remain." He said before looking in that direction again. "It is also for the Greater Good that he remains ignorant of magic. I do hope those muggles are making him feel like dirt, he will need to look up and not to question me when the time comes." Albus mused aloud to himself, as his disappeared from that spot with a faint pop. Not even bothering to check up on his little weapon, believing that none would defy his plan.

* * *

_**Residential Area**_

_**Upper Whinging**_

There was silence in the room as the woman had seated the girl on the couch, no words were said as said woman reached into the medical kit they had on hand. Pulling out a spray, she cleaned out the open cut on the girl's hand, before placing a cloth on it. The entire time, she couldn't help but look in worry at the girl who showed no emotion, just looking forward with dull eyes.

It wasn't until the woman started to bandage the hand that the girl left out a small squeak of pain, startling the woman slightly. "I'm sorry, Fate." She would instantly say to the girl, the wolf like ears on the side of her head dropping slightly. "Hang in there a little longer."

For the first time since arriving back after the incident an hour again, Fate looked at her and gave a small smile. She spoke in her normal gentle, but quiet voice. "I'm fine." Before looking down at her lap. "Thank you, Arf." As Arf continued with the bandages, the girl continued to speak. "I have to go back tomorrow to report to Mother, so I need to heal this quickly." She closed her eyes, adding on. "I'm sure I'll make her worry if I returned home all torn up."

Even though Arf couldn't say it out loud, she had a feeling that woman wouldn't care if Fate was standing before her cut and bleeding. "Would she actually be worried?" The woman would say slowly, looking away from the girl.

Looking back at her, Fate's face still held that small smile. "Mother is just a little awkward." She would said, before looking down at her lap again. "I know that for certain."

"If it's just a report, I can just go and do it." Arf tried to say, not really wanted Fate to be anywhere near the woman.

She finished bandaging the last of the injury on Fate's hand, as the girl replied to the offer. "Mother doesn't really listen to what you have to say, Arf." There was silence as the woman closed the lid of the medical kit and sat straight, though she was caught off guard when the girl patted the side of her head. "But you're such a kind, good girl, Arf." The girl would praise.

Causing Arf's ear's to droop down in embarrassment. "Well…I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow!" She said in a voice that sounded hopeful about tomorrow's meeting, as she added on. "In such a short time, you found the Lost Logia, four of those Jewel Seeds!" She stated, looking at Fate with a smile on her face. "She might not praise you, but I'm sure that she won't scold you for it!"

"Yeah." The girl would reply softly, looking up at the roof of the apartment they accommodated. "You're right." Hopes of seeing her mother smile tomorrow like she use to do in the past, were firmly there in the girl's mind.

* * *

_**No.4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

This was the home of the Dursley Family. A family that had consisted of three members:

First there was Vernon Dursley, the head of the family. To those around him, he was a very hardworking man at Grunnings and has had many successful deals. However, in reality behind closed doors, he was a very horrid man. A man that drinks, that lies, that gambles, that even harasses other women in his office of work just to fill his fantasies. But the biggest thing of all, he was greedy, he wanted nothing more than money, money, money!

Then there was Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Vernon's wife. As a housewife, one that has a beautiful garden out front and a spotless clean house. But like her husband, behind closed doors, she is obsessed with being an ordinary person, who lives a life in the high class. If anything freakish appears, she would lash out at it and start dreadful rumours around the place, making many others look down on them. The biggest thing of all, she destroys anything that is about her deceased younger sister.

Finally, there was Dudley Dursley, son of Vernon and Petunia. He was nothing more than a spoilt little terror, demanding everything of people and expecting them to hand it simply over without question. Otherwise, he would hurt them and wouldn't get in trouble with the sway Vernon holds for being close friends with the principle.

However, known to only those on this drive, was the fact a fourth person lived in this house.

Before you asked, no, this person wasn't a second child of the two elders Dursley's. In their eyes, this person was a freak, an abomination that shouldn't even exist. But sadly they couldn't send it away to an orphanage because the one that brought it here was paying them to keep it here.

However, the old man did give them free range to treat it however they so wished.

They abused that.

Petunia's nephew, her deceased sister's son, and the '_**it**_' in their family had become their personal slave. It was his responsibility, from when he could walk, to prepare the meals and weed the garden. Vernon and Petunia had every little joy punishing the freak if he did something wrong or tried to show he was better than their precious little Dudley. They did it to prove that the freak didn't deserve good things, his room was the cupboard under the stairs was an example of this.

But that only lasted so long.

Someone from the Board of Health and Law was doing an in-depth background check on the Dursley family, due to the rumours of their standing in the neighbourhood. Having no choice, they gave the freak Durdley's second bedroom, a.k.a his toy room. All the room had was a simple bed, a simple desk, and a set of drawers…though that last one was useless as he had no clothes bar the oversize clothes that belonged to his cousin.

The door was bolted with several locks, along with a cap flap at the base of the door.

So on days they didn't want him out of his room, they could easily lock him in and feed him when they liked. Though there was an upside to this. Because he was the freak, they would never dare enter his room. Even Dudley had been forbidden from entering his room because his parents didn't want the 'its' freakishness rubbing off on their precious son.

It was because of this, that they never knew the freak had smuggled a uniquely coloured ferret into the house, right under their noses.

Said ferret was sitting on the desk, looking at the cracked gem of Raising Heart which was resting on a cloth its current master had set up. The ferret was wondering how Raising Heart had gotten this far damaged. "…normally Raising Heart is a device that can handle huge amounts of energy. But for one attack to cause this much damage…" He pondered aloud, his mind wonders to when both staffs had been interlocked with the Jewel Seed. "Maybe that girl and Harry's powers were that strong that…no…" He instantly told himself, shaking his head. "No, that isn't enough to explain all of this. The only over thing, that could, was the Jewel Seed…"

The ferret's pondering was brought to a halt when some shouting was heard. A second later, Raising Heart's new master, a boy called Harry Potter, was thrown into his room before the door slammed shut and was bolted locked.

"Let this be a lesson to you, you freak!" The boy's uncle roared, his feet could be heard stomping back downstairs.

The ferret was silent as he watched the boy pick himself up off the ground, fixing his glasses back into place. He already knew that Harry had most likely had been punished by how he winced when he tried to touch his back. But before he could say anything, the boy had already made his way over to the desk.

"Yuuno, is Raising Heart alright?" Harry asked, pushing his own injury aside.

The ferret, Yunno, nodded his head. "It will be fine. There was a lot of damage to it, but I'm pretty sure that it's going to be okay." He sighed, knowing better then to mention Harry's own injury as the boy would play it off like normal. "Right now it's running on a repair function at full speed, so I think it will be back up by tomorrow." Saying this, Yuuno looked up at Harry. "How about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah. All because Raising Hear protected me." Harry replied sitting down, once again dodging the subject of his newest punishment for simply dropping crumbs of bread on the floor. He looked at the gem once more, before say softly. "I'm so sorry, Raising Heart."

Placing his head in his hands leaning on the desk, the boy gazed out of the window as the wind blew pass. He also passed a silent '_thank you_' to Yuuno, who was using his magic to gently heal the damage dealt from the lashes of his Uncle's belt. The eight year old's, soon to be nine in July, mind couldn't help but wonder back over everything that had happened since the start of this month.

Escaping his cousins game of '_Harry-Hunting_' into a small forest area in the Surrey, only to come across the injured ferret as he heard a voice calling out for help. The being attack by a blob monster in said voice, when he was carrying the ferret back to his home to look after it. From there he discovered the existence of this magic with Raising Heart becoming his '_device_'. Learning of Yuuno's story, after getting over the shock of a talking ferret, Harry has been trying his best with Raising Heart to collect all the Jewel Seeds.

It was hard at the start, but as the days passed, Yunno taught Harry everything he knew about controlling his magic and being able to channel it to give him the ability to fly. The pair was able to collect a handful of Jewel Seeds without his Aunt or Uncle being none the wiser of him slipping out.

Of course, it wasn't long before she joined the battle.

Fate Testarossa.

A girl with such sad eyes, the kind that looks as if she has experienced the same kind of pain he has from his cousins. But he's never been able to ask, as every time they have met on the field, a battle breaks out between them over the seeds. Harry knew that if he wanted her to talk, then he was going to have to beat her in a magical battle and not have that girl's familiar interfere.

The wind continued to pick up outside, as clouds covered the sky.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

There we go. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	10. Bureau Academy

Story Idea #9

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Adventure.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Hey fellow readers, this is another Trope Reversal idea, where cast of MGLN are in Harry Potter world. Like with Chapter 7: _**School of Magic**_. So, the three mains elements that would be used within this story are: Slightly Abused Harry, Altered Time Space Administration Bureau, and minor Pureblood Supremacy Bashing.

Just so you know, the elder generation of the Nanoha cast (_e.g. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate_) won't appear in this as students, but staff members. However, the Yagami family members, a.k.a Wolkenritter, will have a twist to them. The younger generation, will appear as students in this. Also, the Bureau's academy and dorm appearance is what Riot Force Six looks like in StrikerS, only some of the rooms on the inside of the building are transformed to class-like rooms. The academy island is also a working progress.

Just a notice, Chapters Two, Three, Five, and Six have been rewritten and/or fixed up. Also, from the comments of the previous chapter nine, as well as some PM's, if you interested in seeing it as a story let me know. Though it won't be for a while.

I hope you enjoy it.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

The International Confederation of Wizards.

The ICW is a wizarding intergovernmental organization, roughly equivalent to the United Nations. It was they who, in 1692, created and instituted the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy to hide the wizarding worlds from the Muggle world. The ICW was made up of representatives from the wizarding worlds around the entire planet of Earth and run through ways to not only protect their world but advance it.

"Order! This session of the International Confederation of Wizards will come to order!"

The banging of a gavel echoed through the large and crowded room. The various witches and wizards around the room took their seats in front of the flags of the countries they represented, and the dull buzz of conversation died away from throughout the room. At the head table in the room sat Albus Dumbledore as the recently voted in Supreme Mugwump, the Head of the ICW.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your timely cooperation. I now declare the sixty-second annual International Confederation of Wizards, on June 1986, open."

Dumbledore had announced before he banged his gavel again, as this conference takes place every five years, and a stenographer in the back of the room began scribbling away with her quill. Looking around the room, making sure that everyone was seated and listening, he continued.

"The first item on our agenda, ladies and gentlemen, is the proposition that was brought forward in 1976. Madam. Harlaown, could you read the proposition, please?" Dumbledore called to a woman sitting in visitor's section of the conference. The mint green haired Mrs. Harlaown stood, placing her wand to her throat and muttered _**'Sonorous'**_. A sheet of parchment that was in the stack she had brought with her flew into her hand.

"Resolved by the International Confederation of Wizards, in general assembly convened. On 1976, a proposition was brought forward by myself, but a decision was put on hold due to the wizarding war that was taking place in Britain. This proposition was to create and test trail a new magical school that would allow the teaching of muggle classes, alongside the magical ones. This also included bringing the wizarding state into the current generation."

Looking around the chamber, she could see that she held everyone's attention. However, it was clearly noticeable that there were those who were not interested in these ideas. Those who were deeply buried within the Pureblood Supremacy. But seeing no one speak up to stop her, she continued.

"By this, I mean no more quills or ink bottle, but pens and pencils. No parchments, but line refill. Also importantly robes are a yes, but they are to mainly be worn on special occasions like the welcoming feast, but otherwise uniforms are to be put into place." Lindy then took a breath as the next bit, would be the biggest hurdle. "Finally, to update our magical matrix. While we will continue using wands for magical control, they will be mostly placed to the side and a new type of casting device will be used."

At this, there was sudden uproar after all wands have been around since the being, the thought of just tossing them to the side was near impossible to think. It was only because of Albus banging the gavel that the noise dimmed.

"Madam. Harlaown, while the first part is understandable, that last comment is very hard to agree with." The old man stated, speaking for the majority of the chamber. "If we were to put our wands to the side, what shall we replace them with?"

Lindy didn't say anything as she put the parchment down, reaching into her robes she pulled out a white card, featuring a smaller blue rhombic gem. Those present looked confused, wondering how a simple card could replace their wands. "Durandal, set up staff form." Her voice spoke, heard by all because of the sonorous spell. Then to the shock of everyone present, the card transformed white and blue staff with a technical spear like-top.

But again, one by one the Pureblood Supremacy supporters and representatives, who had snapped out of their shock, had jumped to their feet. Each one started shouting at her, about how she had merged magic and muggle technology together, disgracing their ancestors. Though not all were looking at the item in disgrace, there were those present who were looking at the device with interest.

The interest grew more when one of the representatives had stormed to the floor, wand in hand, to destroy this staff. Lindy responded by showing the power of new device by freezing the representative like it was nothing.

Once the ice cube moved out of the chamber, Lindy went on to explain the different range of devices that this new magical matrix was. She also explained how it would be incorporated into this new proposition. After everything they had heard and seen, the chamber was once again silent. "Is there any member of this body who wishes to propose alterations or state their support for the proposition? Yes, Mr. Eremiah of Germany." Dumbledore pointed the gavel at a tall man with a black bowler hat, who stood, the hat in his hands, and began to speak.

"Supreme Mugwump, I wish to motion that the proposition pass with consent by vote."

There were shouts of anger by particular members, not believing that anyone would want to go along with this. "Thank you, Mr. Eremiah. Do we have a second on the motion for consent by vote?" Dumbledore called out to the chamber at large.

"Canada seconds, Supreme Mugwump." Alexander Wilsonon, the representative of the Dominion of Canada called out, raising his hand slightly.

"With the motion passed, we shall now put it to a vote," Dumbledore stated, his eyes scanned the crowd of diplomats for a minute. "Please use the voting devices in front of you to announce your decision. For going along with the vote of allowing the proposition, tap your wand on the white stone. For not going along with it, tap the black stone." The old man informed them, waving his wand to cause the two stones to appear on each representative desk.

One by one, the votes were cast. Time ticked by as the decision was made. Lindy Harlaown was seated back in the visitor's section, calming her breathing as everything her and everyone with had worked so hard for, now comes down to these last few votes. Soon enough a ping was heard, the votes had been cast and the results were in.

"The vote has been finished. Out of the 196 votes possible, the final results are 115 to 81 votes that the proposition for the new academy and equipment is passed." Dumbledore announced, banging the gavel to seal the results. Looking at Madam. Harlaown, he spoke. "With the results in your favour, a time will be organised to arrange a location site for the Academy, as well as setting you up with some students."

Lindy nodded her head in thanks, leaning back in her seat in relief. She closed her eyes to rest them, as the rest of the ICW conference continued with other items on their agenda.

* * *

Five Years.

It took five years for the number of students to reach the normal number among all over magical schools, around the entire world. As Dumbledore said, directly after the conference there was a meeting about the possible location to build the academy, along with the type of students it shall accept. In the end, they agreed to allow them to accept students from all around the world and make it the first international magical school. However, they were forbidden from accepting students that have already been enrolling in another magic school.

As for the location, it was to be built on two islands in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. The islands were hidden under a giant barrier, a barrier that had been warded to keep those that were marked with dark taints out. The dark taints full under the lines of attempting to kill someone whether for good or bad reason, a murderer or someone with an ill attempt. It also had a muggle–repelling barrier that causes boats and planes to go around it without realizing.

The two islands under this barrier didn't really have names, they were just known as the Bureau Islands. They separate islands were are known as the City Island and the Academy Island. What had connected the two islands together was a bridge. Now, if you were looking at the islands as a circle in a term of space, the City Island would take two-thirds of the size, with the Academy Island taking the remaining third.

The academy was built in under a year. The City Island took three years to fully stabilize, but to this day still continues to grow slightly in size.

If we were to look at the City Island first, anyone would notice how it was broken into three districts: Stores, General, and Resting.

The Shopping District is the main place that students would go to collect school supplies, it also is a marketplace for people to buy items or food as well. Very basic and straightforward.

The Resting District are made up of hotels and motels for visitors who come to visit the island, as well as some restaurants that aren't so far away. Also, the main shipping docks are attached to this district, which is the main way in and out of the island barriers. Unless they have authorisation to enter the floo system or by portkey.

The General District is the largest of the three as it is made up of cafés, a library, arcades, gym, flower shop, bakery, and so on. It's the main area where people can meet up with others and talk. But the key attraction in this district, was the clock tower were the ward crystal rests.

Now moving to the Academy Island, the most important island out of the two.

The Academy looked like that of a normal administration building that was five floors high, the academy had been set up on the right side of the island.

The academy had been set for the students to attend it from first year at age eleven, up to eighth year at age eighteen. This was mainly because the Wizarding of Age is seventeen, but the non-magical of age was eighteen.

On the base floor of the Academy, you had the faculty office and lounge, the counsellor's office, the P.A. room, security office, and most importantly the headmaster's office. Along with the cafeteria, the nurse office, the library, and the Auditorium and Theatre in one. The second to fourth floors were set up for homerooms, classrooms, and workshops. There were also staff member offices on each floor if you are looking for a particular professor to talk to in private about academic details.

At the entrance, with the path that leads up to the school gates, are warded to only allow students or professor through. Anyone else would have to call the main reception desk in advance so they can be met with one of the professors to hand them a guest badge that will allow them through.

Just to the side of the academy were the dorms. It separated in the middle between boys and girls. The base floor being for first and second years, the first floor being for third and fourth, the second floor for fifth and sixth years, and finally the fourth floor being for seventh and eight years. In the entrance of the Academy, the dorms was a set of shoe-lockers. There were seven simple sets, one for each year. They were specially made that you put your non-school shoes in them, press your Student ID against it, and they would be moved by the house elves to a special locker underground. So anyone else can use that same locker to repeat it.

More to the left side of the island you had the club buildings, as well as the gymnasium that had indoor areas for Archery Hall, Dojo, and Tennis. Two greenhouses. A contract house, allowing students to contact home if they don't wish to send letters.

There was also a Track and Field plus pool set up, along with a stadium that has been specially made with runes and magic so the stadium arena can change to what they require it to change to. Be it Quidditch or certain combat events they have.

Finally, the most important building on the island, besides the Academy, was the Device Building. This building was mainly for second years and higher, as first and second years spend their first two years learning the basics and controlling the magic. Then from the third year, to being their next stage in magic learning, they will be given a device to claim as their own. But they have to prove themselves before they reach this point.

* * *

_**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey, England**_

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen one morning in July when a young boy with messy raven hair went in for breakfast. The smell seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. The boy went to have a look and saw that the tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" The boy gently asked his Aunt Petunia, who's lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," His aunt said simply, not really wanting to talk to him. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

The boy seriously doubted this but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin. Soon enough, both his cousin Dudley and Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Taking a seat at the table, Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat. "Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said to son from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it." The man's son complained, looking at the boy on the opposite side of the table.

"Get the mail, Harry," Vernon's voice said, in agreement with what his son had just said. Seeing that the boy was about to open his mouth, he then told his son. "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail, know it was better to get it then argue. Walking over to the front door, he saw two things lay on the doormat. A postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, and a brown envelope that looked like a bill.

As he reached down to pick the letters up, he heard his uncle's voice.

"Hurry up, boy!" Shouted Uncle Vernon, not having moved from his spot at the kitchen table. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke, even though it wasn't funny.

Bringing the letters back to the table, breakfast continued on like normal. Vernon argues about how the taxes constantly increased. Dudley stuffing his face and getting more and more food that he demanded. Petunia altering from eating her own food and catering her son. Finally, Harry eating the simple pieces of bread he had been given. As it came to an end, his Aunt Petunia was just about to order him to clean up the table and wash the dishes, the doorbell rang.

"Hurry up and open the door, boy." Vernon barked at him, not being bother to move from his spot.

Harry nodded and went to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see an elegant lady standing there. She had long blonde hair with unique burgundy eyes. "Hello?" He asked unsure what the lady might want.

"Hello, little one. I am here to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Are they present?" She asked kindly, smiling gently at the boy.

"Um yes, please wait, I will call them," Harry said, closing the door, having been told uncountable times to never let anybody into the house. After all, they might be dangerous to Dudley. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, there is an elegant Lady at the door, who wants to speak with you two." He told them.

"Well, we will greet her," Petunia said. "Finish the dishes, boy." She told him while Dudley sniggered before going to the living room to watch TV.

Petunia and Vernon went to the door and Vernon opened it. Harry had told the truth about the woman. Her appearance was very elegant like, but from the military outfit she wore had signalled to the pair that this woman was someone important and should be treated respectfully.

"Good morning. How may we help you?" Petunia asked with her sweetest voice.

Bowing her head slightly to them, she introduced herself. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I am Fate Testarossa, a teacher at an unique Academy. I am here to speak with you about some things the teachers at the primary school your son and nephew attend here in Little Whinging have brought to the attention of the Academy. May I come in, as it would be easier to talk about this while sitting down and not standing at the door." Fate asked politely.

"Of course. Please come in, I will prepare some tea." Petunia said, thinking her precious Dudley was the one who was considered for the academy. After all, the good for nothing freak could never amount to anything. She went to the kitchen where Harry was just drying the last plate with a towel. "Listen well freak, we have an important guest who could very well boost your cousin's future education and, therefore, his opportunities to go far in the world. You will be at your best behaviour or you will regret it."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered quietly.

"So, now you will go to the living room and greet Mrs. Testarossa properly. I will prepare tea and then come too. Don't you dare spoil this chance for my precious Dudley."

Harry nodded and walked to the living room, where Uncle Vernon was entertaining Mrs. Testarossa. Or at least tried to do. Harry got the impression that the woman was restraining herself at his obviously rude behaviour. Harry went to Mrs. Testarossa and did what Aunt Petunia had told him to do.

"Good morning, Mrs. Testarossa. It is nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter." The boy said, offering his hand for her to shake.

Accepting his hand, Fate shook it. "It is nice to meet you too, Harry," she said smiling.

Dudley had until then ignored what happened around him. He just wanted to watch TV or try and get his freakish cousin in trouble, but he knew from his father's behaviour that this woman was important somehow. He would get Harry in trouble later. This woman wouldn't stay very long after all. So he just said his name without standing up from his seat. "Hi, I'm Dudley Dursley." He told her boasting about himself and then returned to watching his show.

Fate couldn't help but frown upon this display of a lack of manners. The boy could at least have stood up from his seat. After all, his cousin had just shown how to properly introduce oneself. How could his parents let him get away with this kind of behaviour? However, she didn't have time to think about it, as Petunia came into the room with the tea.

"Here is the tea. Would you like milk or sugar with your tea Mrs. Testarossa?" she asked.

"Just a bit of lemon and sugar please, Mrs. Dursley." Fate answered and took her cup from Petunia, who gave Vernon his cup and then filled one for herself.

"Well, what exactly did you want to discuss with us?" Petunia asked unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"Well, as I already told you I am a teacher at a unique Academy. To make a long story short, the marks your nephew, Harry Potter, received for the past term were most impressive and we want to give him the chance to enrol at our academy. It would be criminal to let such talent go to waste." Fate told them.

Both of the Dursleys were surprised. They hadn't thought that Harry of all children would be the one to gain the interest of this academy. He was a freak after all. Their Dudley should have been the one to shine over all others. Then they realized another thing. Normally they would have punished the freak for doing better than their son, but now, with this high-class Academy taking an interest in him, it would be suspicious if the boy suddenly appeared to be dumb. But surely Dudley would have done well in his tests. He was probably the next best in class.

"This surely is a surprise," Petunia said, trying to buy time to think. Though with the following information that Mrs. Testarossa would present them, along with never noticing the compulsion charms that would lead it to become: _Hook_, _Line_, and _Sinker_.

Soon enough, Fate was standing outside the door of the house. "Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." She said in a polite voice. "Seeing as you sign him up to stay in the Academy dorms for the remainder of the summer, a fellow teacher will be by tomorrow to collect Harry and bring him to the Academy." With that said, she turned away and returned to her parked car. Climbing in, she drove off down the road.

The woman let a sigh of relief as she drove, it seemed the reports on the family was correct like normal.

Since the academy's creation, nearly all primary schools around had been given a pamphlet to call a special office within the Ministry of Education. The truth about the pamphlets was they were charmed with a weak compulsion charm to call their academy. The charm was to make the teachers that called the line on the pamphlet believe that the children simply had shown exceptional abilities in their normal subjects or in athletics. When in true fact it was because they had witnessed the child do accidental magic without realising.

Once they had the name of the child, they would send out their watches to gain a better understanding of the child and their family. Just to make sure that it wasn't a mistake in the first place. If it wasn't, that the family wouldn't react badly to the announcement of magic.

On one hand, they had parents or guardians that accepted the fact their child had magic. But, on the other hand, there were parents or guardians, like the Dursley's, who would react badly to the announcement.

In this situation, the representative sent to talk to the family act as if the child as gained a scholarship to a high-class secondary school. During the talk, the parents or guardians are hit with a weak compulsion charm so that they agree with letting them attend. At the same time if the family is a very bad reacting one, the child is invited to a '_summer course_' at the Academy, staying in the dorms, until the school year starts. Once here, the student is told the truth about everything.

These meeting with the families worked eight out of ten times. As at times, the minds of the parents or guardians were too strong against the compulsion charm, or the fact that the child has already been enrolled in another magical school.

Reaching her next destination, Fate knew it was going to result in a debate. As she arrived outside the Granger household at the same time as Professor McGonagall, the Deputy-Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

So, I hope this was a completely new twist on this crossover series, just to answer, Fate arrived at the house a day before the 'letter' arrived. Also, just to show the names of some of the students for an **example** of who would be present at the academy, from the MGLN universe:

**First =** Erio Mondial, Caro Ru Lushe, Lutecia Alpine, Vita Yagami, Sieglinde Eremiah, Wendi and Nove Nakajima.

**Second =** Zwei and Agito Yagami, Victoria Dahlgrün.

**Third =** Mikaya Chevelle, Dieci and Subaru Nakajima, and Teana Lanster.

**Fourth =** Signum Yagami, Cinque Nakajima.

**Fifth =** Shamal Yagami, Ginga Nakajima.

**Sixth =** Zafira Yagami.

Anyway. Please let me know what you think of this story idea. As I would like to hear you thoughts on this and what you think.


	11. Lyrical Magical A's

_Story Idea #10_

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Some of the following elements that would be used within this story:

-Some certain Character Bashing, mainly those of the wizarding world.

-Pairing: Harry x Fate / (_**Probably**_) Yuuno x Hayate

For those of you who are wondering, this a part sequel to '_**Lyrical Magical**_', Chapter Nine. It is based on the effects of if the Jewel Seeds didn't crash land in Japan, but had instead crash landed in in England. From it, it was Harry who found Yuuno in his ferret form and was the one who would end up fighting against Fate in the race to collect all twenty-one of the Jewel Seeds before the other one could achieve it.

Finally, I know many of you are going to question how it would work since Hayate is stationed in Japan. Well…that's the only confusing point at the moment. As one way would be is to use the TSAB ship to travel from England to Japan when needed. The other is have some kind of event occur (_**i.e.**_ _Hayate is bullied about his disabilities to the point of physical violence_) that causes Gil to bring her out to England since it was his homeland, prior to the Wolkenritter's awakening. So still thinking on this one, since if she's still in Japan I would have to come up with a reason for Harry and Fate to be in Japan in the first place. After all, it was only because of an accident that Hayate was discovered as the master in the first place.

I hope all you readers enjoy this chapter.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

_**December 1, 1989**_

_**Surrey, England**_

It could be easily noted that the winter season was starting to once more kick into gear as the air was becoming colder, even some freckles of snow could be seen now and again at night time falling from the sky. Even if the morning air was cold outside of ones home, in a small clearing of the Little Whinging Park, surrounded by some trees, was one who was using that small area to stay out of sight from anyone else who could be passing by at that moment.

The one standing in this clearing was a nine-year-old male with forest green eyes and messy raven hair, the jacket he wore was zipped up with some gloves on his hands to keep himself warm in this cold weather. On a bench behind him lay his school bag pack since it was Friday and he had school in less than an hour at half past eight. The boy was holding out his left hand which held an empty drink can that the boy got from the vending machine next to the public toilets at the park entrance. "I'll wrap up this morning's training with some shooting control practice, okay?" The boy said looking back at his bag where a gem-like red sphere about 1.5cm in diameter lay atop of.

_[All right.]_ The gem blinked as it spoke the response in a female computerised voice.

Closing his eyes, the boy focused on the magic that was in him like how he was taught back all those months ago. "Here we go." He spoke gently as a green magical circular seal appears beneath the sole of his feet. Taking a breath, he held out his right arm with his right palm, his dominant hand, open. _**"Holy light, come to my hand."**_ The boy starts to chant as a green glowing sphere builds in place upon his open palm, the entire time kept focus to keep it under control. _**"Under my guidance, reverberate through the sky!"**_ He tossed the can into the air as the magical sphere in his right-hand suddenly shrinks to the same size as the gem atop the boy's bag. _**"Divine Shooter, shoot!"**_

The sphere launched from his figure tips and fires into the air, striking the can as it does.

Taking a breath, the boy says. _**"Control…"**_ Focusing his concertation on controlling the flow of his magic, the fired sphere moves around and starts to repeatedly strike the can multiple times while it remained in the air. Behind the boy, he could hear the gem counting aloud how many times his spell hit the can while airborne. _**"Accelerate!"**_ He said to take it further, focusing even harder on the flow of his spell.

The sphere in question begins to pick up speed as it continues to strike the airborne can from different angles, each strike stopping the can from drop any lower than the boy's head. It was going all well at the moment, although the concentration was starting to put pressure on the kid as he had to hold it in order to not lose control, the gem's counting had also speeded up as it would skip numbers at times showing how fast the can was being hit.

_[Ninety-eight, One Hundred.]_

Upon hearing that number the boy took a breath of relief, releasing the pressure that was building into his arm from holding the control. Opening his eyes and looking upwards, he saw that the can was falling towards him. "Last one!" He spoke determined as he closed his eyes again to concentrate, swinging his right hand down as a guide.

Following his control, the sphere dove down and struck the fall can right as it was in line with the boy's finger, the can flew across the way to where a nearby trashcan was stationed. Only instead of going it, it rebounded off and landed on the ground. The boy sighed in defeat as he missed again, the magical seal beneath his feet disappeared at the same time.

_[Don't mind, my master.]_ The gem told him, as the boy looked over at it and smiled.

"Thanks, Raising Heart," He told it as the boy picked the string attached to the gem up and placed it around his neck, before picking up his bag pack and putting it on his shoulder. Walked over to the bin, the boy picked up the can and placed it in the bin so he didn't end up littering. "How would you grade my training today?" He asked curiously looking down at Raising Heart.

The gem blinked as it responded. _[About 80 points.]_

"I see." He smiled tucking the gem away under his shirt before exiting the park and walking in the direction of his elementary school, it was nearing the time that school would begin. Luckily it didn't seem that he was going to be late, there were other parents nearby that were walking their kids to school. Only three more weeks and then on December 22 the school would be closed for winter and New Year break.

For those who are wondering, this boy is Harry Potter. Till now he was seen as an average fourth-year primary school kid with two years left before starting secondary school. Well, he was at least average in the eyes of everyone bar his cousins, who see him as a freak for reasons they won't explain unless he wishes to be punished by his uncle. But back to the point, the average part all changed because of a single event that that had occurred eight months ago, an event that changed everything he thought he knew.

That spring, he made a few important encounters that changed his life.

One such encounter was with one who goes by the name of Yuuno, the one who started it all. Yuuno was the same age as Harry and the boy's teacher in magic, he was someone that Harry could call his first true and real friend. Along with Yuuno came Harry's partner and device, Raising Heart. These two, along with a handful of others, aided in this changed that occurred in his life. Though not all the encounters made were on his side to begin with.

Fate Testarossa was the prime example. When Harry first met Fate in that incident back in April, they could not come to terms with each other. They clashed and fought from misunderstanding because of the others purpose for collecting the Jewel Seeds, leading to many pains and sorrows between them. A lot happened in that short of a time. I mean a lot. But in the end, Fate answered his feelings and the two were able became friends before having to leave with the Bureau. Harry hasn't been able to see the ones from back then, those who led him to magic, courage, and so many encounters. But he didn't mind, the boy knew he would see them again sometime soon. That and the fact he and Fate would send messages between one another whenever they have the chance to do so with the aid of their devices.

'_Fate, Yuuno, Alph, Amy, Chrono and Lindy…I can't wait to see you all soon. I wonder how you're all doing…_' Harry thought to himself as he reached the entrance of the school grounds.

* * *

_**Time: **__10:00 a.m._

_**Hogwarts, Scotland**_

_**THE THIRTEENTH ATTACK WITHIN THREE MONTHS**_

_By Rita Seeker_

_Hello again my fellow readers, greetings for the first of the month leading up to the Yule holiday. It is I, Rita Seeker, writing once again to inform you that once more another well respected pureblood from around the world has been attacked, like all the others this pureblood also held a ICW approved mastery under their belt._

_When the countries aurors arrived on the scene, the description of what occurred had matched the reports of all previous attacks in the last two months. These matches are: The person held an ICW Mastery, something very hard and rare to archive. – They were attacked at night near their home, but out of sight of people seeing the assault. – Markings of the people being attacked were present, however the person was seemingly healed from serious damage caused. – All attacked victims were from respected pureblood lines and had been marked down as having semi-powerful Magical Cores._

_But from all the reports given, the most important detail of all was the fact there Magical Core had somehow been drained. Drained to the point that the person was left with only fifteen percent of their original magic size remaining, something that would take quite a while before it returned to its original size._

_This has caused many questions to rise from the magical governments. Some like: Have the muggles finally uncovered us? – Have they created something that could steal the magic that belongs to us, the magical citizens of this planet?_

_Due to my status as a British Citizen, I have been unable to ask any of the ministers from other countries about their thoughts on the matter. Upon asking our own British Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, for her thoughts on the situation. The woman was reported to be unable to comment at this current point of time._

_With that said, I can't help but worry and question on if the auror's will find the one or group reasonable for this? I for one hope and plea that they bring these monsters to justice as soon as possible. Making it safe for us once again to step outside without worry of being attacked._

Albus Dumbledore was not amused by this.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot looked at the Daily Prophet laying on the desk before him with very narrow eyes. Whoever these people were, they were destroying the balance of the Wizarding World by striking fear into their hearts with the fact they could drain their magic away by unknown means. If this keeps going these people could also destroy his plans for the Greater Good.

Rising to his feet, the elder man looked out the window of his office. It looked over the field outside where students who didn't have electives at this time were playing in the snow, an effect of the barrier to automatically snow when it hits December.

A small smile did make its way onto his face seeing the young so cheerful. But he soon pushed that to the back of his mind as he thought about the Daily Prophet article again. What was occurring was just like the situation all those months ago in April, when those magical barriers were being created by an unknown source of magic at random times in Surrey, in the South East of England. However, no sooner than the events begun did it all just stop. Stopped like nothing ever happened in the first place much to the frustration of the British Ministry, who couldn't find out the ones responsible for the mess to punish. Or in pureblood terms, find a way to pin it on the _mudbloods_ so they would be discriminated more again.

Though in Dumbledore's eyes, the man was happy the events came to an end as that meant he didn't have to worry about his precious '_little weapon_' discovering the truth of magic until it was closer to the time. The headmaster did hope the Dursley's were doing their job in making sure that poor little Harry stayed shy and timid, till Hagrid came to _rescue him_ in two years' time from those _horrid people_.

Then he would bring the boy into the Wizarding World, sprouting about how Slytherin were evil and the home of Voldemort and guide his attention to Gryffindor, where the students would see him as the _Golden Boy_.

Sitting back in his seat, Dumbledore knew he had to make sure that everything was in place for the boy's first year to test him, despite it still being two years away. The first thing was the fact the elder man was already in talks to his mentor, Nicolas Flamel, on creating a fake Philosopher's Stone to help draw a certain Dark Lord out to prove he was still alive. This would also give him a chance to test the boy.

The second thing came with the company, those who Harry would call his _friends_ in time. Albus needed to carefully select two individuals who were connected to the light and would follow his instructions as he orders them to guide his weapon down the proper path, not crossing off and going dark. From the list currently made, the pureblood chosen would be Ronald Weasley, the Weasley family was well connected to the light and have followed his orders without argument in the past. The second would have to be a muggle-born to keep up appearances that the boy doesn't care about blood status, something that would infuriate the Slytherin purebloods even more at the thought. That name would have to be chosen more closely to the time.

'_So much to do in so little time._' Dumbledore would think as he would have to make sure that the staff understood, when nearing the time, that Harry was to be treated differently from the other students.

This would cause many to look at the boy as a teacher's pet getting favours because he was flaunting his fame, when in true fact the professors would be sabotaging the boy's work so he would never advance pass a certain point. Not like it would be hard to convince Snape of that, simply tell him the child looked like James Potter and the man's old grudge would simply came flaring back and cause him to do anything to belittle the boy. Nevertheless, Flitwick and McGonagall, on the other hand, will take some convincing.

"How much I have to do for the Greater Good." Dumbledore would comment out loud as he continued on planning, never for one moment thinking that he should check to see if the boy were being _treated_ like he should, believing that none would defy his plan.

* * *

_**TSAB Cruise Patrol Warship – Asura**_

_**Dimension Space**_

The staff were working away on the control panels as they neared the Bureau Headquarters, the location for the last day of the trial that was going to be taking place tomorrow. "Preparations for docking with the Administration Bureau's main office are complete." One of the staff officers announced happily, a few minutes away from docking the ship.

"Everything is going as expected," The Commander said to herself, sitting at the head seat which was overlooking everyone else. "Good to hear." She confirmed brushing back her teal-green coloured hair that matched perfectly with a navy blue coat and a light blue tie. Leaning back in her seat, the woman could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching her from behind. Turning around, she saw that it was her brown-haired lieutenant with a tray full of snacks and tea.

"Excuse me. Captain, would you like another cup of tea?"

"Thank you, Amy. I would indeed." Commander Lindy replied with a smile as Amy poured the tea into the commander's favourite cup. "After we dock at the main office, the Asura and the rest of us will finally be able to take a break, huh?" Lindy asked her assistant.

"Yes, sir." Amy replied, looking forward to the small break.

"What are those kids up too?" Lindy asked as she dropped some sugar cubes and cream in her tea.

"All three should be on break right now. Officer Chrono and Fate were just doing some combat training. And Yuuno along with Arf was going through some of the old texts that we had stored on the ship." The woman's assistant replied as she was the one that normally kept check of where everyone normally was.

"Is that so?" Lindy smiled as she stirred her tea with a spoon. "Even though tomorrow's the last day of the trial, they're really taking things in stride."

"Well, it's probably because the final judgment will be passed down at tomorrow's trial."

_**Asura's Cafeteria**_

The cafeteria was partly full at the moment as crew members who weren't currently doing anything, or on break were seated and talking among one another over little things. Though to one table off to the side, the conversations were slightly more serious in tone. "Now then, let's run through everything one last time." A boy with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes spoke. "Fate, you will be in the defendant's seat, and will respond to the judge's questions as worded here."

"Yes." A blond hair girl with burgundy coloured eyes answered since she was the one who had been placed on trial. A trail that has nearly taken seven to eight months before the final judgement tomorrow.

"Arf, you'll sit there as well this time, so…" The boy continued, looking to the oldest looking member of the group. A familiar with long orange hair and dog-like ears.

"I understand." The wolf girl answered since she had been right by Fate's side thought the entire thing. She was determined to help and make sure Fate got through this trial and prove her innocence.

Nodding his head, he turned to the final person in the group. A blond haired boy with green eyes. "As for me and the ferret-changeling, we'll be in the witness seats this time. You should answer the questions like they're worded here." He addressed Yuuno.

"Yeah. I understand." The boy replied looking through the list of questions going to be asked when he suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Er...Hey, just a second!" Yuuno stated, slamming a fist on the table.

"What's wrong?" Everyone else gave him a look, wondering is something was wrong.

"Who's a '_ferret changeling_'?"

"Oh, you are. Is something wrong with that?" Chrono asked.

"I may be in my animal form a lot, but '_Yuuno Scrya_' is a great name in the Scrya clan!" Yuuno stated while Arf was trying to calm him down. For some reason, Chrono had a habit of targeting the blond boy because of the fact that he had watched how the boy Yunno gave Rasing Heart to slightly freak upon discovering that Yunno wasn't a ferret as he had believed.

"Chrono, you shouldn't be too mean..." Fate said chuckling slightly. Since that day, all those months ago, the girl had slowly started to smile and show emotions around other people. Though she still did have a habit of keeping to herself at times.

"Don't worry. I only meant it as a joke to lighten the atmosphere." Chrono replied, making Yuuno more irritated since he knew it was a lie. The blue hair boy ignored him as he continued on. "In reality, it's safe to say that you'll be found not guilty…or you may have to serve a few years of probation at the most. However, you should still keep these answers in mind."

"Yes." The other three agreed.

* * *

_**Saturday 2 December 1989**_

_**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**_

"UP!" Aunt Petunia screamed like every morning unlocking his bedroom door. "Get up and make Breakfast!"

Hearing his aunt march down the staircase, Harry used this time to quickly brush his teeth with his own battered toothbrush in the bathroom. The put on his slightly broken glasses, broken by his cousin punching him during school the previous day, and walked to the kitchen. The current time was twenty-five past six. His aunt Petunia was already in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Listen up, freak. You are going to make breakfast, you burn anything and there will be consequences. Now, it will be pancakes for Dudley, an omelette for me, and bacon for your Uncle Vernon. Is that clear?" Petunia asserted, seeing the boy as the monster her freak of a sister dumped on her family after getting herself killed.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry drawled, knowing that any arguing would be met by Vernon's belt. The boy quickly got to work, splitting the egg shells and making the batter for the pancakes while he got out the bacon from the fridge and put it in the frying pan with extra butter, as the fat Vernon wanted. He finished his task of making the family, rather the Dursley's, breakfast by ten to seven. As he placed the food on the table, Dudley and Vernon's thundering footsteps were audible from upstairs as they had probably both just gotten up and were coming down to stuff their faces in.

Breakfast was like any other day, Dudley eating far more than what was healthy, Vernon and his normal boosting, Petunia information from her snooping of the neighbours. All three of them was ignoring the freak that was seated on the opposite side of the table, acting like he never ever existed. However, this morning was going a little differently as unknown to Harry, Vernon and '_his_' family had been preparing for a small event that was going to be taking place later that day.

It seemed that Vernon having been slaved over his company, Grunnings, for close to 20 years now was finally paying off with all the '_hard work_' he has done for them. He, Petunia, and Dudley were off to a special retreat this weekend for company members to hobnob, socialise, and 'network'. There was only one small problem, Mrs Figg had broken her leg so she couldn't watch the freak. Taking him was out of the question, meaning that was only one solution left since they couldn't find another babysitter to look after him.

"Now listen, boy," Vernon spoke sharply with a twisted grimace, staring at Harry hard and pointing a stubby finger at his chest. "Your aunt, Dudley, and I will be leaving the house for a special party tonight. I will be an overnight event so we will be back tomorrow night."

Harry looked up sharply at his cousins and noticed for the first time their neat and pristine travelling clothes and the packed suitcases stacked near the door leading into the living room. A warm feeling began to spread through his chest and the hint of a smile played on his lips. A weekend free of Dursleys! What could be better? Before he could wrap his mind around the possibilities, his hopes were shattered by wondering if crazy old Mrs Figg had been enlisted to watch over him. He did not relish spending the weekend with Mr Paws and the other cats that shared Mrs Figg's musty, cabbage-smelling house, though.

"I have my doubts about leaving you here to have free run of the house, but taking you with us is out of the question." Here, he paused with a not very happy look on his face. "Sadly, we couldn't find no other babysitter so you are going to be left here alone."

Harry blinked once, then twice, before finally digesting what his uncle just said. "Huh?"

_**Time: **__07:15 p.m._

_**Residential Area, Greater Whinging**_

It would be a clear night the following day as the sun disappeared from the sky, the stars shining up above for those who look at them. People heading home for the night from work or going out into town for the evening with family or friends. But it wasn't a peaceful mood for all as on one of the rooftops overhead, two figures were present.

One was a young girl with red hair in two queues that trail behind her head, she was sitting on the ledge of the building with a two-sided hammer that distantly resembles a polo mallet in her hands. Beside her was something that one would never normally see in this world, that was the sight of a unique looking oversized blue wolf that standing behind her. The wolf seemed to remain silent as the girl's eyes were closed as she held the hammer in her right hand, while in her left palm was a sphere showing a miniature model of the current areas map.

"How is it, Vita? Think you'll be able to find it?" The Wolf asked the girl knowing that they would have to head home soon, otherwise there master would worry about them.

The girl shook her head in response. "The source feels like it's here, yet not here," Vita told him as she moved the hammer around so it rested on her shoulder. "The source of that oddly massive amount of magical power I've been sensing fairly recently, if we captured the source, we could easily gain another twenty pages in the Book."

The wolf bobbed his head and turns away from her. "Let's split up and search for it. I'll leave the Book of Darkness with you."

Vita nodded her head in agreement, as floating beside her on its own free will was a brown book with golden markings on it. "Okay, Zafira. Search thoroughly, got it?" She told him not for one second taking her eyes off the map.

"I know." Replied Zafira simply before he's disappeared from sight in a split moment as if he was never there to begin with.

Once the wolf was gone the girl raised her eyes to look out over the quiet town before her, it just felt completely different for her to this kind of era without bloodshed or wars occurring. Her eyes held a distant look in them as she glanced back down at the map. As she did, a green light appeared on it.

_[A major mana energy reading detected.]_ The computerised voice of her device spoke, confirming that it was the real thing.

"All right," Vita spoke as she closed the map and rose to her feet, moved her hammer so it was beside her. "Let's do this, Graf Eisen." She stated as in a red light the clothes she was wearing were replaced with the knight's armour created by her master. The armour consisted of a Gothic Lolita style dress with black frills, yellow ribbons and blackish red boots, as well as black gloves. She also wore a large red hat with a brush rabbit hat.

_[Yes, Master.]_ Graf Eisen responded as the girl swung the hammer out before her. _**[Magical Prison!]**_

A crimson triangle magical seal appeared beneath the girl's feet as the spell was cast. From it, a pyramid shape barrier was formed and expanded outwards over the entire area. Just like all those months ago, all those that held no magic disappeared from sight as if they never existed.

Exiting one of the shops in this area was Harry, who had a small bag of shopping that he brought with the money that he had collected and hid from his cousins. As they said, the Dursley's were indeed gone for the entire weekend having, left the just after breakfast to a hotel somewhere, they never said, where his uncle's work was holding a special conference with family allowed to join, they wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. Since Harry was forbidden from going, he was told to get the chores done by time they get back and not touch '_their_' food in the fridge. This way by buying his own food, they can't catching him out.

_[Caution! Emergency!]_

Raising Heart's sudden warning caught Harry's attention, but it was too late to do anything as the boy found himself trapped within the barrier. Everyone around him disappearing from sight, just like back then. "A barrier?!" The boy asked in confusion.

Reaching around his neck the boy pulled out Raising Heart and held its gem in his right hand, doing so caused Raising Heart to open up multiple screens but ended up failing as they closed. _[Communications are down. Something is approaching.]_ His device warned him.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything while this low down, he placed his shopping bag down on a nearby bench to retrieve later. The boy moved in a slight run to the point that he was standing atop one of the building rooftops. He looked around in all directions trying to find the source that was causing all of this to happen, as he didn't want those wired people in robes to start appearing around the area again.

_[Incoming.]_ His device warned him once more as speeding sound caught Harry's ear as he looked up to see a red light shoot pass. _[Homing bullet.]_

Spinning fast enough the item fired down at him like a bullet aiming to kill, reacting fast the boy created a _Round Shield_ to protect himself. However, the power behind the surprise attack was far stronger than first thought as Harry had to hold the shield in place so he wouldn't be hit. Upon closer look he was surprised to see that it wasn't just a pure magical attack, it was a physical one as well. But if that wasn't enough, the assailant that had fired this attack appeared from behind, a girl that he had never seen before with a hammer in her arms. Swinging her hammer at him caused the boy to rise a second _Round Shield_ with his left hand to defend himself from the attack on both sides. However, the girl's attack was far stronger then the homing bullet as it shattered his shield to pieces. Spinning around the girl attacked once more.

"Todliche Strafe!" She shouted out bring the hammer down on him.

Harry quickly raised another shield to defend against the attack, the shield held but only this time it was the rooftop that gave away beneath him from the force of the girl's attack. Driving Harry from the roof top out into open air. Not wanting to give him a chance to recover, the girl dove at him to finish the job.

As the smoke cleared from the damaged done, a falling Harry grasped his left hand in pain due the damaged caused by the girl's attack. He grabbed Raising Heart's gem with his right hand. "Raising Heart, setup!"

Raising Heart responded right away. _[Standby Ready. Setup!]_

A green light coats the boy's body, seeing this the girl created three steel spheres in front of her before flicking her hammer back to fire. _**[Swallow Flyer!]**_ Graf Eisen stated as the girl swung the hammer around, all three steel spheres are fired at fast speeds towards the green light and exploded as they make contact. The girl moved closer, but at the same time kept distance to make sure she wasn't caught off guard by a surprise attack.

As Smoke clears, Harry is floating there in his barrier jacket that was mostly white. A shirt with blue trim and short almost non-existent sleeves, along with black pants with white trims. White fingerless gloves on his hands and laced up boots on his feet, also a white long-sleeve jacket with blue trims and a golden chest piece over the centre of his chest. Plus with _Flier Fin_ engaged to keep him floating. In his hands was the staff form of Raising Heart. The head was capped by a red jewel suspended within a partial gold ring with two exhaust valves, there was also green parts are added to the neck and tail of the staff body.

"Damn…" Vita cursed as she started to fly closer. "An aerial combat mage!"

Looking at towards the girl, Harry called out to her. "Why am I getting ambushed? I don't remember doing anything to provoke you like this!" He stated as he held his staff out before him. "Who are you? What do you want?" The boy questioned, but sees that instead of replying the assailant created more steel spheres in her hand. "I won't understand if you will not answer my question!"

Waving his hand out, Vita had to move fast when two energy spheres fire at her from behind, taking her by surprise. The girl blocked the first one with a triangle version of Harry's Round Shield, before using her hammer to destroy his second one.

"How dare you!" She screams at him pissed, now charging at him in the air.

_[__**Mode Change:**__ Cannon Mode]_ Raising Heart stated as his staff changed. It was white-and-green staff, but the head was a square shape with two prongs, with a red jewel in the centre, and additional parts in the same colour scheme as his outfit. There was a small hatch opened that revealed a handle with a trigger, which he was holding with his right hand, three green energy wings formed into place in a '_**Y**_' shape formation.

The boy took hold of the trigger. "I said…" _**[Devine.]**_ His green circular seal appeared beneath his feet as the magical energy charges at the tip of his staff. "Explain yourself!" _**[Buster!]**_

The explosive wave fired from the cannon towards the girl, who was caught off guard by the amount of power coming from this attack. Vita quickly spun to the side to avoid being hit, but in doing so the hat on her head flew off and was caught in the attack, heavily damaging it. The moment the girl looked back at him, the raw hatred look in her eyes instantly told the boy that he's done something very bad.

Swinging her hammer around as her triangle seal appeared beneath her feet, Vita stated. "Graf Eisen, Cartridge Load!"

_[Explosion.]_ Her device replied as the top half of the hammer opened to real a hidden slot that held three cartridges. Once it slammed back down in place, the device changed it shape like Raising Heart did just before. _[__**Form Change:**__ Missile Form.]_ The hammer feature remained the same, what had changed was the fact that on one end three rocket purpled engines form in place. On the other side, a yellow spike tip formed making the top half of the hammer look like a missile.

"_**Missile…"**_ The engines on the back of the device roared as the girl spun around on the spot, building up speed. Reaching a point that she firing herself on a straight-line right at the boy, moving like a real missile. It became a game of cat and mouse, Harry trying his best to stay out of the girl's path using _Flash Move_, but the redhead was staying hot on his heels before finally catching up. _**"…Hammer!"**_ She roared.

Harry created another _Round Shield_ to protect himself from the attack. The new form of the hammer, however, shatter straight through it like it was glass, its tip point drilling into the staff of Raising Heart. Dealing serious damage and causing it to crack in multiple areas. Unable to withstand the force being thrown at him, Harry was launched backward smashing into one of the buildings.

In the deserted office, the boy tried to catch his breath as he slowly rose to his feet but had no chance once the girl came flying in. From the look on her face, she wasn't finished with him yet.

_**[Protection.]**_ Raising Heart cast, creating its strongest barrier in hopes of protecting its master from the attack. But like before the engine power force of Vita's attack only pushed more stress onto the devices body causing the golden rim to crack even deeper.

"Smash through!" The girl shouted.

Graf Eisen responded. _[Yes, Master.]_ The rockets on the back of the hammer burst with power, increasing the pressure tenfold.

With the final barrier shattered, the tip of her hammer missed the boy's staff by impacted the golden device over his chest. Destroying it and causing his jacket to disburse, the energy from the magical disburse was enough to send the girl back a couple of feet. The downside was the fact Harry flew back and slammed into the wall behind him, sliding down into a seated position.

Vita was breathing heavily as her rage finally calmed down, the look in her eye dimming back to normal. Swinging her device to the side, steam released from the valve on the handle before it opened up its hatch and released the cartridges in it. The hammer reverting back into its original form as she girl inserted three more cartridges in place of those used.

Walked closer to her downed target, Harry weakly moved Raising Heart's staff before him. Though he knew it would be no good, Raising Heart was in critical condition as shown by the damage done to the staff itself and the fact the red sphere was blinking. Standing before him, the girl just looked at him as she raised her hammer in the air overhead. The boy tried to stay focused, but everything around him was starting to become blurred. He shut his eyes as the girl swung her hammer downwards on him.

The sound of two weapons clashing caught his attention. Opening his eyes, a familiar person in a black cape was standing before him. Her black axe-like staff was blocking the redhead's hammer. "Fate?" He asked confused.

He felt a hand placed his shoulder. "Sorry we're late, Harry."

"Yuuno…" Harry said softly, seeing his two friends again.

Vita growled as she knocks the blonde's staff away and jumps back a few feet. "Allies, huh?!"

Fate held a determined look in her eyes as she held Bardiche before her. _[Scythe Form.]_ Her device said as the axe lifted and an electrical scythe was formed in place.

Rising the scythe back ready to strike, the girl replied. "We're friends."

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

There we go, I hope you all enjoy this small beta chapter. Please tell me you thoughts, as I would _**like to know**_ them. Also I am just asking but would you be interested to see this as an actual story, with '_Magical Lyrical_' (Chapter 9) coming first with this one following?

Please review.


	12. Bonds of Time

_Story Idea #11_

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

This story will contain elements from '**This Life**', _i.e. Harry's apartment and condition_, but is not completely linked to it.

Pairing: (_**WARNING**_) Harry x Nanoha.

As you can see this story is a Harry x Nanoha pairing, you have been warned. If you do not like these pairings, then do not read. As I do not want to read a review section that is full of thinks that say: '_This pairing won't work_' or '_NanoFate, the only true pairing_'. If you don't like the pairings, you don't have to read. In this story, Fate and Nanoha will be more like sisters instead of '_close friends_'.

Now, this story will be broken into six chapters with important moments that happened between that two. The chapters: _**Chapter 1:**_ First Meeting (_Self-explained_); _**Chapter 2:**_ Jewel Seed Incident; _**Chapter 3:**_ Book of Darkness; _**Chapter 4:**_ Between A's and StrikerS; _**Chapter 5:**_ StrikerS; _**Chapter 6:**_ Aftermath (_Start of Vivid_). Just saying this now, bar from Chapter One, each chapter will have two or three key moments in each.

I hope you enjoy this.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

_**~[**__This is starting from halfway, at point that James and Lily brought Harry to Japan for his safety – The difference from '__**This Life**__' is they took care of the apartment first instead of enrolling him at a school.__**]~**_

…finishing with the apartment for now, James and Lily Potter then proceed to collect the remainder of the items that their son, Harry, would need. Items that included his school uniform, the official school bag, stationary, as well as some groceries since the cupboards were empty. Their final stop led them to now be standing in front of a bookstore. The location of the shop was in the central of the main Uminari City district, near the train station so many would walk pass it.

The name of this shop was '_Lupin's Books and Tomes_'. This was a special bookshop that was owned by the Potter family but managed by a man named Remus Lupin. A lot had changed for this old werewolf, once he was out here in Japan.

At one stage in his life the premature lines on his face, as well as his greying hair. These were the results of a great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon and the discrimination from wizards in the British Ministry. Similarly, because of his inability to find a decently-paid job due to his status as a werewolf, his clothing was consistently shabby and patched, making him look like an unfortunate beggar. However, that all changed when he was sent out here by James, it was a few years after the war and a law had been passed for all known werewolves to be rounded up for execution, while they were on British soil.

Sadly it was a law that both Dark and Light factions of the British Wizengamot voted in agreement on.

Since being out here, the first thing that changed was the fact that the Japanese Ministry was one of a handful of countries that didn't discriminate against werewolves. Instead, they had several special locations around the country for them to transform on the night of the full moon, without worry of harming others.

The second change came in payment. Since James and Lily knew that Remus wouldn't accept money freely, they took a different approach. They had purchased this antique bookshop that had a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor that overlooked the first, with his own personal living quarters in the back of the shop. Since Remus loved books, a job as an antique book seller sounded like a perfect match. The Potter's owned it, hired Remus as the manager of the shop with pay set into a personal account, as well as letting him have the personal living quarters in the back.

The books sold in the shop ranged from the up-to-date range of books, light novels, and manga. But at the same time, it also sold old fashioned books that you wouldn't find in a normal bookshop nowadays. Plus the shop could import books from another country.

Anyway, with the helpful ministry, a place to live, and a job he loved with a decent wage, from which he could get some nice clothes and food. The man's appearance began to change to a more cheerful one. From the current date, this shop had opened four years ago and was right now running very well. Mainly due to the fact, that Remus was able to bring in rare books that were hard to find nowadays.

Pushing the door open, a bell attached to it rang to signal that the shop had customers. In doing so caused a familiar voice to ring out, the man was seated behind the counter working on some paperwork. "Welcome to Lupin's Books and Tomes. How may we be of service?"

"You have that to well-rehearsed, Moony." James laughed, causing the Remus to look up from his work. A smile graced his face as he rose to his feet.

"It's been a long time James, Lily," Remus said walking over to them. "You're early for once, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow." He commented before taking note of the boy behind them, kneeling down Remus said. "Hello Harry, how have you been?"

"Good, Uncle Remus." The boy replied, smiling at his godfather since Sirius was Jayden's godfather.

Lily smiled at she stroked the top of her son's head. "Harry, why don't you go and have a look around, while we look through some paperwork that we asked Remus about a few days ago." Lily suggested, the boy smiled and nodded his head before he took off running to look at what kind of books were present in this shop.

"Honestly, Jayden got your energized and my rebellious personality, while Harry got your friendly and fiery and my quick thinking personality," James commented shaking his head. "Anyway, might as well get this out of the way. Are those the school in this city, Remus?"

Taking a seat at the counter, Remus placed an armful of pamphlets and paperwork that covered the information about the education in Japan, along with the schools that was present in this city. "Yes, they are," Lupin answered. "Let's look over these pamphlets then shall we?"

"Right." They both Potter's responded as they took the pamphlets off him, laying them out onto the countertop. After some reading, Lily understood the information well better then what James did. The first thing the elder Potter noticed was how the education in Japan seemed to be different than in England.

For starters, compulsory education only lasted until the third year of junior high. Looking at it through Hogwarts ages, it could roughly around their fifth year when they take O.W.L.S, which one can officially drop out after taking them. As they continued to look through the information that Remus give them, Lily also took note that high school was completely optional. High Schools also had a thing called Entrance Exams that students had to take before they were even allowed to attend the school. But that stuff was years ahead. Also, Harry would only be here until he turns eleven, by then his magic should be fixed and he would be attending Hogwarts alongside his siblings, hopefully. So, they should be focusing on the here and now.

Pushing that information away, they looked at the elementary schools that were nearby and can be reached without having to take a train. Out of all they school options they had, they found themselves down to an option of only two schools. One was a private elementary school, its name was hard to pronounce while the other was Seishou Elementary. Both schools were relatively the same distance from the apartment.

However, whereas Seishou was a public school, which allowed students to move up from elementary grades to junior high grades, without having to change schools or take the Entrance Exams as mentioned earlier. The private elementary school does required students to take the Exams to move up while it would be hard, the effort and hard work the child puts into their studies would definitely look good on one's transcripts.

Before any decision could be reached, the three adults were brought out of their discussion as the doorbell rung, signaling that Remus had another customer. Like before, after two years of running the place, the man had said like on a recording. "Welcome to Lupin's Books and Tomes. How may we be of service?"

Standing at the entrance of the store was a tall man with brownish hair and hazel eyes, it easily noticeable to anyone that a small pair of hands was clinging to his leg. A head with amber hair and blue eyes peers around them, the young girl only recognized the store owner while the other two were unknowns. "Ah, Shiro." Remus greeted the man in a manner that showed they knew one another. "I take it that you are here to get Nanoha's school books, right?"

The man smiled and nodded his head, moving his daughter so she was standing in front of him. The girl was shyly looking down at the ground. "Oh, are we interrupting something?" Shiro asked, taking noticed of James and Lily sat at the counter.

"Ah, no, no." The werewolf replied as he guided them over. "Shiro, these are James and Lily Evans. They both attended the boarding school I went to, plus are the official owners of this shop." Remus introduced, using Lily's surname like they had agreed so no one from the magical world could track Harry here. "James, Lily, this is Takamachi Shiro. He is the owner of owns a popular café known as Midori-ya, it can be found just down the road from this shop."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They greeted back shaking hands with the man when Lily's eyes landed on the little one who had moved back behind her father.

"Hello there," Lily greeted the little one softly, with a friendly smile. "What's your name?"

"...Nanoha." The girl replied quietly, hiding behind her father's leg. "Takamachi, Nanoha."

"Nice to meet you, Nanoha," Lily replied with her smile still in place. "Did I say that correctly?" She added, looking up to Shiro with some slight uncertainty since she was still learning to grasp the language.

"Perfect," Shiro replied when he noticed what kind of pamphlets were on the desk. "Are you going to be enrolling your child here?"

"Yes," James spoke up for the first time since this man showed up. "Due to the nature of our work, we won't be home often, so we have asked Remus to keep an eye on Harry, his godson, while he attends school here."

"Is that so?" Shiro asked.

Shiro then noticed a boy that looked like a miniature version of the man standing before him heading their direction. "Hey mum, look at this book I fo…" The six-year-old stopped when he saw a tall man, one that he didn't recognize, present. "Hi, I'm Harry." The boy smiled weakly and greeted shyly, his eyes darting to the ground as he hugged the book in his arms like a shield.

James sighed and looked at his wife, muttering so Shiro didn't hear. "I repeat, Harry got your friendly and fiery personality, as well as your shy personality it seems." Lily just shook her head, she smiled at her son.

Shiro smiled and greeted the boy. "It's nice to meet you, Harry." Before pushing his daughter forward. "Go on, introduce yourself." He encouraged, secretly hoping that Nanoha would finally make a friend today.

"Ah…" Nanoha let out a small gasp but doesn't say anything else, playing with her fingers. This felt so different for her. She was always one who would stay out of the way of others, not wanting to cause problems for them. "H-hello," The girl greeted looking at him. "I'm Nano- I mean Takamachi, Nanoha."

Harry looked at the girl eye to eye, before giving her a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Nanoha." The boy said softly as he took her extended hand in his. "I'm Evans, Harry." Just like that, a friendship was born. A friendship that would stand the test of time, over the years to come as they stand side by side through the difficulties they face.

* * *

_**Chapter End.**_

I hope you enjoy this '_small extract_'. Again, please don't complain about the pairing. Other than that, please tell me what you thought as your thoughts do help improve these story when it comes to the point that they are uploaded as actual fiction pieces.

So, please leave a review.


	13. Warmth of Friendship

_Story Idea #12_

**Language:** English

**Rating:** Rated: T for safety.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

This is the second of five pairing stories. The first being _Chapter Twelve_: _Bonds of Time_ (**Harry x Nanoha**). This is the second which is a Harry x Hayate pairing, based on the friendship that grows and evolves over time. For those of you wondering who the remaining three are, they are _Red String of Fate_ (**Harry x Arisa**), _Snowflake of Promise_ (**Harry x Suzuka**), and _Memories of Comfort_ (**Harry x Fate**) pairings.

For those who are going to ask, _Chapter Four:_ _A Peaceful Evening_ (Also a **Harry x Fate** story) doesn't count on this list since it's just a future one-shot story, while these five will be stories with two or more chapters to their name.

I hope you enjoy, please remember it is an experimental opening.

Key:

"Japanese Talking" – "_English Talking_" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

_**Monday 3 April, 1988**_

_**Uminari Public Elementary, Uminari City**_

The skies were clouded in Uminari City as the raindrops slowly began to drop one by one from the sky. Faster and faster the raindrops fell until it was soon starting to pour down over the entire city. Luckily the news forecast had already foretold this downpour, people were walking around and carrying umbrellas on this day. Many minding their own business and they headed from one direction to another, doing what they needed down for the day.

In this public elementary school, a seven year old boy with messy black raven-nest hair that looks like he just got out of bed and was wearing glasses over his forest green eyes was following a woman with long black hair down the school hallway. The woman he was following would be his future teacher, or sensei as they call them out here. The hallway was empty as the tardy bell rung a few minutes ago so anyone wondering now would be classified as late. There was a small build-up of students a bit earlier, all of them had headed to the auditorium to find out which class they were in, since the list holding the Class Placements for the new school year had to be hung inside due to the rain outside.

"_Where in the United Kingdom did you live?_" She asked in English, breaking the silence as the small boy looked up at her.

"_Little Whinging, Surrey._" The boy would reply softly, being careful with what he said so he wouldn't get hurt by his uncle later should any '_freakishness_' happen.

His sensei nodded her head, seeing that he had come quite a distance. "_It must be very hard to move here in the middle of your school year._" She replied before commenting on the small problem he had. "_Plus the language barrier will be slightly difficult until you can understand some of the basics of the Japanese language and writing._" She ponders for a moment in wonder, trying to think if any of her students knew English. "_I'll see if any of my students can speak it well enough to have someone show you around after class._"

Remembering the actions seen from earlier, Harry bowed his head slightly. "_Thank you very much._"

There walk came to an end as they reached her classroom, looking up at the sign that hung over the door, it read – Class 2-4, meaning that this classroom was Grade Two, Class Four. Standing by the door, she looked back at Harry and said. "_Wait right here, I'll call you in shortly to introduce yourself._"

"_Okay._" Harry replied, understanding.

His sensei smiled at him as she pulled the door open. "All right, class. Take you seats." She said in Japanese as she closed the door behind her. "Good morning." The boy could hear through the door, as the students inside greeted her happily back. "I'm Mrs. Yuki, your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you." She addressed her new homeroom class. As she did, the boy leaned back against the wall as he waited for the signal to enter, as he waited his mind drifted back to the events to what brought him from the United Kingdom to out here in Japan. Well, it was due to something that his Uncle Vernon was a part of, something that had caused him to be in trouble with some officials back home.

Some of you may be confused with what is going on, so let me start back at the beginning when the boy was left in the care of his cousins. The boy didn't know who left him there that night, what was known was the fact his cousins hated him with such a crime of passion. Reasons for their hatred were never explained, except that he was a freak like his mother, Aunt Petunia's little sister.

For seven years of his life, the boy had been hit, beaten, whipped, smack, and so on because he never completed the list of chores, he was given. Because he accidentally had burned their breakfast. Because of how certain flowers in Aunt Petunia's garden were dying. He wouldn't get any help from anyone, as the neighbours on Privet Drive had believed the rumours that his uncle and aunt would spread about him being a delinquent that was always causing problems.

However, come halfway through March, quite a few months away from Harry's eighth birthday in July, found the Dursley's on the run from the law. Or rather, they soon would be if they didn't leave the country soon. It seemed that the boy's Uncle Vernon, despite being the director of Grunnings Drill Company, was also involved in a Tax Evasion Scam. The man had been taking money out of the company as Personal Drawings and pinning the blame on another low-level employee. Only the man screwed up with the last few months of statements, causing the Inland Revenue to question and investigate. It reached the point that one of Vernon's '_friends_' had tipped him off with what was happening.

Needing to get out of the country until things cooled down, Vernon spoke to his boss and took the five-year exchange to Japan, as they had just opened up a new branch of Grunning Drill Company. Seeing as Vernon was one of the company's directors, he was accepted for the job. The man would be in co-charge of the new branch for only five years and then had to come back.

With that done, here they were now.

Their passports were sorted, luckily that they had one issued for the freak so they didn't waste time. Plus their multiple suitcases were packed to the brim, or a simple bag pack in the boy's case. Finally, tickets approved. Luckily Vernon's boss issued them to be all the same. Otherwise, the man would have gotten three tickets that were first class while one was a basic passenger ticket.

Upon arriving out here in Uminari City, the location of the new branch, they settled in the home that had been supplied to them. It was only because of the Japanese Co-Director constantly visiting the home to talk over plans with Vernon, that the Dursley's couldn't lock the boy away in the cupboard like they did back in England and had to give him one of the bedrooms. As well as making sure that he had clothes that fit, not wanting to draw attention from the authorities.

Though they still did make sure to hinder his progress by enrolling them in different schools. As March came to an end, his aunt and uncle's precious son, Dudley, was enrol as a second grade student at Seishou Elementary school on the other side of the city. While it wasn't a private elementary school, it was still known well enough with positive reviews. The boy, on the other hand, had been enrolled in this public elementary school that was only a fifteen-minute walk away from where their home's located. However, the only downside was the fact that the public elementary school didn't have a uniform, not wanting to suddenly raise questions, his aunt and uncle had to buy Harry some new clothes.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the classroom open, his sensei smiled at him. "You can come in now." She said, leading him into the classroom. The first thing he noticed was everyone in the class staring at him, but that would be normal since he was a new student that wasn't here for the past two years.

Stepping up onto a small stand the homeroom teach picked up a piece of chalk and wrote, what the boy believed, was his name in Japanese.

"Now then everyone, this is our new transfer student. He's from overseas, studying abroad." She introduced. "Harry, can you please give a self-introduction. English is fine, too." Yuki-sensei said as she looked at the boy next to her. The boy looked at her, before tilting his head in confusion due to not understanding what she just said. Realising her mistake, she coughed slight and spoke in English. "_Can you please introduce yourself to the class, Harry?_"

"_Oh, I see._" The boy replied as he faced the class. "_Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I just recently moved out here with my cousins a week ago._" He introduced, seeing some stunned expressions on the students faces. "_I can't really speak Japanese at the moment, but I am currently learning as fast as I can. I hope I can get along with all of you this coming…_"

"Stop!" One of the students interrupted as they rose to their feet. "None of us understand you at all!" The girl said as her thoughts were shared by many in the class, too bad the boy didn't understand what she said as well. Though from the reaction from the rest of the class who looked just as confused, Harry understood that they mustn't be able to understand a single word said, the boy clenched his fist slightly feeling embarrassed. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't understand or speak the language, he was dragged out here without any warning.

Harry had to stop himself from flinching when a set of hands was placed on his shoulders. "That's enough. Stop bullying him, Natsumi." Yuki-Sensei spoke, as the boy tilted his head backwards to look up at her. "Due to his uncle's work, he hadn't had the chance to begin learning Japanese. I think he'll learn rather quickly, so please give him a warm learning environment."

"Okay." The students in front of him replied, understanding what the teacher wanted them to do. "Understood, sensei." The girl added retaking her seat. Following that, the homeroom teacher had Harry take the counter seat in the backrow by the window.

Following that small event, the rest of the day passed on with a small struggle to Harry. The boy had spent most of the time in class translating the questions, with the aid of a small translation book, then answering them. He had also tried to interact with those in his class, but again it was hard since he couldn't understand what they were saying and vice versa. It was around three o'clock when the public elementary school came to an end for the day. It turned out, as Harry's homeroom teacher explained, that public elementary only had five classes a day which allowed them to finish at three. Seishou Elementary, on the other hand, had six classes a day which caused them to finish at four, it explained why his aunt told him not to show his face back at the house until five, she must have believed both schools finished the same time.

With two hours of free time, something that Harry found to be a God sent, the boy asked his homeroom teacher for directions to the library. One, to get his homework finished, and two, to find some better translation books to help out with the language barrier. Luckily, the library wasn't that far of a walk away from the public elementary.

_**Kazegaoka Library**_

Harry had to look around in amazement, this library was far bigger than the one back in Little Whinging. The boy made sure to stay quiet as those present were either silently reading, studying, or quietly talking with one another. The library had been set up into two different parts, the main portion was the bookcases that were stacked with books among books, and the small section was the rows of desks lined up for people to sit at if they weren't looking among the shelves at the current moment.

Going over the note that Yuki-Sensei had given him, Harry was looking through a small section of books that would help with understanding the basics of the language. There was quite a few though the boy pushed the most advanced books to the side for now and focused on the more basic ones. Though as he pushed them to the side, it had created a small gap that allowed him to see through to the other side of the bookcase. Looking through the gap he was surprised to see a girl with brunette seated in a wheelchair, she seemed to be struggling as she tried to reach a book that was on a higher level of the shelf.

At first, Harry was going to ignore her and carry on looking for the books he need, though as he look back and saw people walking passed the struggling girl without helping or even looking her way, he moved to the other side of the bookcase. Standing beside the girl, he reached up and pulled out the book she was trying to reach for, his sudden appearance had startled her slightly.

Facing the girl, he held the book out to her. "_Is this the one you wanted?_" He asked her, getting a good look at her face. She was a young girl with short brunette hair that held an X-shaped red ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes. She had soft blue eyes and a small pink blush on her cheeks as she had a shy expression on her face. As he held the book out to her, the boy realised she might not understand what he just said.

"_Yes, thank you very much._" The girl smiled as she replied in English, much to Harry's shock.

"_So you learned English to speak to your Uncle Gil in England._" Harry asked as the two sat at one of the desk rows, the girl explained that her caretaker was a military man from England.

She nodded her head in response. "_Yes, Uncle Gil knew Japanese well enough to speak to me when he called, but I wanted to surprise him by speaking in his home language._" She explained, glad that she was getting the hand of the langue. She may not be an expert, but she knew more than enough to hold a conversation.

"_You've done a great job, you're speaking it very well._" Harry complimented.

The girl smiled shyly at the compliment. "_Thank you,_" She replied, before asking curiously. "_What about you, why are you in Japan without learning the language first?_" Harry sighed and explained that his uncle brought him and his family out here suddenly without question, due to a promotion. While it wasn't the full truth, since he cut certain things out, it was close enough. "_I see._" She responded before realising something from his explanation. "_You're seven turning eight right?_"

"_Yes, but that won't be until the end of July._" The boy responded.

"_Really? Then that means we're the same age._" The girl commented, though seeing his confused look she explained. "_I'm also seven, but I turn eight at the start of June._"

Harry smiled in understanding, realising that he was talking to someone his own age. "_I see._" He spoke, before realising something he hadn't said since their start of their conversation. "_Umm…my name's Harry Potter._"

"_Harry._" She replied. The girl smiled as she then introduced herself. "_I'm Hayate Yagami._"

"_Hayate._" The boy replied slowly, making sure that he was saying it right.

The girl, Hayate, nodded her head in response to his pronouncement of her name. "_As you'll learn, when you gain a basic understanding of Japanese, 'Hayate' is written in hiragana. It's a pretty weird name, huh?_"

Harry shook's his head in response. "_Not at all. I think it's a really nice name._"

"_Thank you._" Hayate replied gently.

For the following while, the two continued to talk to one another without realising the passing of time. During that time, Harry learned that because of the girl's disability that confines her to her wheelchair, she is unable to climb staircases since each floor is marked by grade. Also, no elementary school has an elevator that could be used to move her up or down the building, meaning she was home-schooled and attends Cram School because she can't attend school. Plus, like him, she was also an orphan that lost her parents while she was still young.

With Hayate's help, Harry was able to get his required homework finished. Talking on the matter, the girl said that she could help him if he wanted. The boy happily accepted her offer, they agreed to meet the same time after school and would go from there. Their conversation was brought to an end when the clock on the wall struck quarter to five, signalling that Harry had to head back to his cousins home soon or there would be trouble if he should up after the time his aunt set.

The boy pushed Hayate's chair along as they both headed towards the exit, the girl would be taking a bus back to her home while he would be walking. "_Thanks for talking to me. Really, thank you._" Hayate told him since she always felt alone with no one her own age to talk to because she couldn't attend school.

"_No problem, thank you for agreeing to help me._" He replied back as they reached the bus stop, signalling they would now be heading in different directions. "_See you again, Hayate._" Harry said and waved as he headed off back to his cousins house. A warm feeling appeared in both children, for the first time they had made a friend that wasn't scared away or plainly ignored them.

It was a warmth that would continue to burn for a long time.

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

There we go, I hope you all enjoy this small experimental chapter. Please tell me you thoughts, as I would _**like to know**_ them so I can improve on them for when they are officially placed online. So, please leave a review.


End file.
